Eclipse
by MyCrAzyWorld
Summary: Emma Swan is the new Dark One and has vanished. This is the story of the people who love her trying to find her. And the man leading the charge is the man that she loves back. Killian spent 300 years trying to find the Dark One to kill him. He is prepared to spend the next 300 finding the new Dark One and saving her. But will it be for nothing? Has darkness eclipsed her heart?
1. Emma is Gone

**Ok so I am in love with Captain Swan. I'm not ashamed to admit it and give fair warning that at the heart of this short story beats a lot of Captain Swan love. They'll be apart for the majority of the story as this is a quest to kind her, but be sure they are the couple that makes this show for me. That being said I have read a lot of CS stories and loved them. I have even played with a couple of my own, but never felt I got the voices right and never posted them. I'm going to try this time and do that. I have no clear mark of how long this story is going to be or what exactly it will include, but I'm just going to go with it! Hopefully you all enjoy and I look forward to hearing your thoughts!**

 **Story Description: Emma Swan is the new Dark One and has vanished from Storybrook. Where did she go? Is she ok? Can they find her and rescue her? This is the story of the people who love her trying to find her. And the man leading the charge is the man that she loves back. Killian spent the last 300 years trying to find the Dark One to kill him. He is prepared to spend the next 300 finding the new Dark One and saving her. But will it be for nothing? Has darkness eclipsed her heart?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything; not the show, the characters, or this wonderfully strange universe that drives us all a little insane.**

Killian doesn't know how much time had passed since the black vortex had vanished, sucking Emma up with it wherever it went. He hadn't been able to take his eyes off of the ground where the damned dagger had fallen. He couldn't find it in himself to move just yet. If he moves it all becomes real and when he picks up the dagger Emma's name will be on it. He might never move again just to avoid having to see that. Apparently her parents, Regina, and Robin all feel the same way because they've made no move forward either. They're all just stuck, the horror of what has just transpired freezing them into place.

Because Emma was gone.

Finally their frozen silence is broken when Snow's silent tears break out into a loud wail, followed by David struggling to hold her weight and his when her knees buckle. Slowly they both lower to the ground, David's arms wrapped around Snow as he rocks her and tries to calm her down. It's made harder by the fact he can't seem to control his own silent tears.

Regina is the next to breakout of shock and takes a step towards the dagger, only to be stopped by Robin grabbing her arm and pulling her back. "Maybe we shouldn't touch it." Robin says shaking his head and staring half fearful, half sad at the dagger. He didn't know Emma well, but from what he did, he liked. And the fact she had just risked her happiness, her life, for Regina and him makes him eternally grateful to her.

"We don't have to fear the dagger. Not now." Regina says with tears still in her eyes and with a shake of her head. But she still doesn't make another move towards it, deciding to hold onto the comfort in Robin's arms.

"Where is she?" David asks still crouched down holding onto Snow, who was back to silently crying. "Where did she go?" He asks turning to look first at Regina and then to Killian, hoping someone would have an answer.

Killian just shakes his head, finally giving up on the hope that she would reappear and the entire thing would be some sick joke of Gold's. He looks first at over at Emma's parents and feels his already broken heart crack into smaller pieces. They had just gotten Emma's forgiveness and had their daughter back, only to lose her to this. It seems even as heroes they don't necessarily always get to be happy.

How could they with Emma gone?

Looking over towards Regina and Robin he feels first a smoldering anger, because it should've been them this darkness tore apart. Not Emma, not him. But almost as soon as he thinks it he knows he is wrong and that anger is snuffed out and sadness takes its place. Because Regina didn't deserve to be taken by that darkness and Robin had already lost one of his loves. And Regina will never truly be happy either, not when she knows it is at the expense of her new found friends. Not when Henry had lost his mother. Again.

Just thinking of the young lad makes Killian grimace and rub a hand on his forehead. What were they going to tell the poor boy? How do you explain something to someone that you can't even explain to yourself? That Emma was gone. She had sacrificed herself for Regina. She had sacrificed herself for all of them. How do you begin tell Henry that he might never see his mom again?

Because Emma is gone.

And she loves him.

 **So what did you think? I'm off to work now, but have plans for the next chapter already forming in my mind! Enjoy!**


	2. Alone

**So here is the next chapter. From here I plan to have the story to move a bit faster, so if you think its moving a bit slow just stick with me! Thank you!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Snow is able to pull herself together enough to stand on her own. David's arms are still wrapped around her, but that had more to do with the fact they both needed the emotional comfort the other offered. Finally tearing her gaze away from where Emma disappeared Snow turns her head towards Killian. A new wave of tears threaten to fall once she looks at the reformed pirate and sees the broken man that was never too far below the surface.

He didn't know it, but Snow knew more of his history than Hook would probably be comfortable with. Emma had shared plenty over the past months trying to get her parents to warm up to the man she was with. She knew that he held his brother while he died from the Dreamshade that almost took her Charming, that that was what set him on the path of a pirate. She also knew a brief history of Milah, not much, but enough to know that he held her too as she died. Both times Hook was left alone to mourn everything that he had lost. Just like now while she sits in Charmings embrace and Regina is opposite being held by Robin…Hook stands alone.

But not anymore.

Shaking herself free of Charmings hold, Snow points her chin towards Killian, who is staring off into the distance unseening. The royal pair stiffly walk towards the lone man, it seems harder to move now. David reaches Killian first and doesn't know what to do, they hadn't even had a chance to get over the whole awkward 'my alternate reality self killed you', and now he is trying to comfort the man. Snow doesn't have that same problem it appears, reaching Killian right after David does. She spares him one brief look before wrapping her arms around him in a tight embrace, new tears falling when she feels Killians arms slowly reciprocate and wrap around her.

Killians gaze finally breaks away from the dagger on the ground and is filled with shock and confusion when he looks at David over Snows head. Not knowing what else do to Hook returns her hug, feeling oddly better just by that contact. His eyes slowly shutter closed because he knows it is only a temporary reprieve from the anguish. His eyes shoot open again when he feels something squeeze his shoulder, when he sees that it is Davids hand on his shoulder offering his own form of comfort Killian feels his eyes burn with tears that he didn't know he was possible of even having anymore. He had been fully prepared to have to face losing Emma alone, much like he had Liam and Milah. It appears that he was wrong.

Killian releases Snow first, not wanting to be the one to hold on too long. No worry of that considering as she steps back towards David's side she keeps one hand holding on to his arm, as if the contact will bring him some form of comfort or works as a reminder that he is not alone in all of this. Whatever her reasoning Killian is grateful for it.

Regina and Robin make their way towards the other three and when they're close enough Snow releases Killian's arm just long enough to offer a comforting hug to Regina. At the same time Robin just looks at Killian, shaking his head slightly from side-to-side, unable to express everything he wants to say. That he needs to say. He opens and closes his mouth, but no words seem to come out. "I'm so sorry." Robin says his gaze taking in all three people who have been devastated by this. He knows it 's not nearly enough, but it's all he can seem to say.

David nods his head in recognition of Robin's words, before looking once again at Regina. "Do we know where she went?" He asks and can see instantly he isn't going to like Regina's answer.

"I don't know." Regina says appearing to be in shock, her gaze wandering back towards the center of town where Emma has last stood.

"Do we know how to find out?" Snow asks finding her own voice, however shaky it might be.

"I…I don't know." Regina shakes her head trying to clear her brain from all this confusion. How Emma could do that is beyond her. Regina, in all her attempts to be reformed, she doesn't know if even she could've done it. "I don't know much about the Dark One or, well, becoming one." She says her gaze darting towards the dagger and back again.

"Well I know who will." David says his voice stronger when he looks over at the pawnshop. The entire group sets into motion with Robin the first to make the move. They're all a few feet away when they realize that Killian isn't following them, he has instead taken a few steps in the opposite direction towards the dagger. Only having stopped a few feet away now.

David urges the others to go on to the pawnshop as he walks back towards Killian, stopping at the other mans side. "You alright?" David asks knowing the answer was an obvious no just by the way Killian's jaw is clenched and his good hand is formed into a tight fist. Once again David rests a hand on his shoulder and squeezes. "Ho…Killian." David says trying to get the other mans attention.

"We can't just leave it out here." Is Killian's response, his hand unclenching to come up and squeeze his forehead. "That blasted dagger." He says as if David wouldn't know what he was referring to.

"No you're right." David says pausing, waiting for Killian to make a move to pick it up or to say something. He doesn't have to wait long.

"I just…I can't force myself to do it…to pick it up and read her precious name across that damned magical dagger. To know that it means that she…that she is…that the dark one is now…" Killian can't seem to get the words out and instead just shakes his head.

"I get it." David says gruffly. "It doesn't seem real yet, but it is. And standing here doing nothing isn't going to solve anything. It's not going to change anything."

"I know." Killian nods now, but still doesn't move and doesn't look away from the dagger that neither man has made a move towards. "It just seems very hopeless right now. Like when I lost Liam. You remember, I told you." Killian says, his gaze finally lifting to David's. "Watching Emma disappear into that black maelstrom was like watching that lethal Dreamshade take my brother from me. I haven't felt this empty since then. His gaze once again drops down to the dagger. "Even with Milah it wasn't this empty feeling, because I had my vengeance to drive me, to fill up all those sad little cracks."

"Killian Emma wouldn't want you to seek vengeance." David says quickly. "Not after you've worked so hard to prove us all wrong about you."

"No, I'm not feeling vengeful. Didn't you hear? I'm empty Dave. Empty and alone…again."

"You're not empty Killian. And you're not alone." David says stepping forward and grabbing him by both shoulders and shaking him until Killian looks back at him. "I know things look really bad right now and I know it's hard, but you're a hero remember. And if there is one thing you need to remember about being a hero is that you can never lose hope."

"Aye." Killian says forcing a small smile. "You heroes do like to throw that word around. And if memory serves me even in our alternate lives you put a lot of stock into hope."

"It's one of the most powerful things." David agrees "And the second thing you need to remember is that you will never be alone again. You have Snow and I. And if my false memories serve me correctly you have Henry too. And you have Emma. Wherever she is right now and whatever has happened you have Emma."

"Aye." Killian says again, her name causing him to drop his gaze again to the dagger.

Not wanting to wait any longer David turns and reaches down to pick the dagger up off the ground, trying hard to ignore the engraving of his daughters name. "Now we're going to go to the pawnshop and try to see if Regina can revive Gold and we are going to get some answers. And then we are going to find Emma."

"Because heroes never give up." Hook says with a forced lightness to his voice.

"Not heroes, this family. We never give up on each other."

"Family?" Killian says the word, sure David wasn't suggesting what it sounded like he was.

With a small smile David rests a hand on Killian's shoulder and gently turns him into the direction of the pawnshop. "Emma told you she loved you, it is only a matter of time until it will be official."

Now with a small smile of his own Killian scratches behind his ear with his hook. "Aye, she did." He says almost in disbelief. "You heard that, did you?" When David only nods Hook can't help the next question. "And how do you feel about that?" He asks needing to know the answer more than he would like to admit.

"Well you're ok." David says followed by a brief pause and a quick smile. "For a pirate."

Surprising both himself and David, Killian chuckles and shakes his head, hard to believe that he still is able to even make that noise. But that David was right. Things might look bleak right now. They didn't know the first place to start looking for Emma or what kinds of state she would be in once they did find her. But they were heroes and there was the power of hope. And Emma was part of a family who always found each other.

A family that apparently included Killian now.

He found it wasn't so hard to find hope when you weren't alone.


	3. Hope

**Ok so I'm not getting a lot of feedback so I'm taking that to mean one of two things: either you like it and keep up the good work or no one is reading. I'm just going to go ahead and assume it's the first one and hope I'm right. Here is another chapter, a bit of a longer one. I'm looking forward to moving into the next couple chapters because things really should pick up from there! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

"What do you mean we can't wake him up?" David asks. He and Killian had entered the pawnshop in the middle of a heated debate between Regina and Belle, with Mary Margaret trying to mediate them. She wasn't doing a very good job.

"It's not a matter of waking him up. He isn't sleeping." Belle says exasperated and standing guard over the comatose man. "Who knows what kind of magic the apprentice put him under? He did it to protect Rumple against any repercussions from draining him of all that darkness. We can't just reverse something like that without giving it some time…and research."

"Books books books! Is that all there is for you!" Regina shouts exasperated. "Don't you understand what we're trying to tell you here? Emma has just sacrificed herself as the next dark one! If you don't let me at least try and revive Rumple we might never get the answers we need!"

"Perhaps if you all didn't always act so rash we wouldn't find ourselves in these situations all the time!" Belle shouts back, finding her voice for the first time. As soon as the words leave her mouth she realizes how callous she sounds and instantly raises a hand to cover her mouth before any more awful things come out.

They all stand in silence for a moment, Regina looking at Belle with rage, the only reason she's not going for her throat is Robin squeezing her hand. Mary Margaret turns her face into David's shoulder, new tears threatening to spill over, the night's events truly taking their toll. David just clenches his jaw and wraps his arm tighter around Mary Margaret. Killian is the first to take action, stepping forward and into Belle's space.

David's words of hope pushing him forward.

"Listen, I know I'm the last person you want to listen to right now or trust when it comes to…to him." Killian says with a nod towards Rumple, knowing Belle wouldn't appreciate the moniker he had given him long ago. "But he isn't innocent in all of this and Emma is. I know how you feel about him. Trust me I do. But I also know how you feel about letting innocent people get hurt, especially when they're working to try and help others." Killian could see now that he was getting through to Belle and reached out to grip her hand now. "When you and I worked together to free the fairies from the hat you kept telling me how you wished you had been able to fix things. That had you known that you would never let it happen. Well you know now Lass, are you really just going to let this happen?"

Killian could see that Belle wanted to say yes, but something was holding her back and he wasn't sure he knew what it would be to get through to her. Looking over at the still Rumpelstiltskin Killian clenches his jaw in order to avoid squeezing Belle's hand. He quickly brings his gaze back to her. "I know you see your Rumple when you look at him, but he will always be my Crocodile. The man that took my first love from me and found great pleasure in bringing others pain. You're probably right, and beneath the surface there is a man worthy of your love, but that doesn't change everything he has done."

"I'm so sor…" Belle starts to say with a shake of her head and tears forming in her eyes. Killian doesn't let her finish her sentence, knowing that she was only going to turn him down and he can't let that happen.

"He is the man that you love and the Crocodile that I hate. He is both." Killian says and lets the words hang there for a moment. "But Emma isn't. Not yet anyways. But the longer we wait the longer she has to become both." The tears Belle had been holding back begin to fall and Killian feels a mixture of relief and pain, he had gotten through to her, but he hated hurting this woman more than she already had been. "Don't let Emma become someone else's Crocodile."

Belle never does give her vocal consent for Regina to try and revive Rumple. She simply nods her head while bursting into tears. Grateful Killian squeezes her hand tightly before handing her over to Mary Margaret who welcomes her with open arms. With Belle out of the way Regina steps forward and shares a brief glance with Killian before turning towards Rumple with her hands outstretched. Killian steps back to stand next to Robin and David, the three waiting impatiently for this next part to be over.

"This is strong magic." Regina says over her shoulder as she continues to keep her hands out stretched. "Impervious to dark magic." She adds.

"We know you have light magic in you." Robin says, his tone full of pride and encouragement.

"Let's see if it's enough." Regina says mostly to herself before closing her eyes and calling upon the still somewhat new magic within her. It was harder to bring forth and never quite as strong as her dark magic, but Regina put everything she had into it now. Tiring easily because it takes more to use white magic than dark, Regina lowers her hands and looks down at the unruffled Rumple. Furious and cursing herself, Rumple, and all things magic…both light and dark…Regina lights a fireball and before Belle has a chance to even shout or move to protect Rumple Regina has thrown it directly at Rumple. The fireball is just deflected off of whatever protection the Apprentice had use and shoots back towards Regina who quickly distinguishes the flame before it can do any real damage.

"Ok that is enough!" Belle shouts pushing between Regina and Rumple, anger firing in her eyes. "We know now Regina's magic is no match for the Apprentices and all she's going to do is burn this place down if she keeps up with that."

"Relax." Regina rolls her eyes before returning to Robin's side, feeling instantly better when is arm wraps around her waist. "I told you whatever magic there is protecting him, dark magic has no way to break through it."

"So why even try?" Mary Margaret asks exasperated.

"I was angry." Regina says as if talking to a small child.

They all start to squabble after that. Each arguing what the next course of action would be best now that they can't simply ask Rumple everything there is to know about the Dark One. Killian tunes them out, instead walking over to the counter and looking down at Emma's burned handprint. He remembers the first time he saw it he had felt despair, that he had failed Emma and let the Crocodile defeat them all. Looking at it now Killian instantly begins to feel that same sense of despair, but added to it is anger, frustration, and, yes, that emptiness that he had told Dave about. Covering the mark with his own hand Killian clenches his jaw and forms a fist with his hand and slams it down loud on the counter, loud enough to get the attention of the room.

"Enough!" Killian shouts turning back towards everyone. "Belle is right, we don't know what type of magic the Apprentice used or even if we have the ability to reverse it. To try to is only wasting efforts better spent on other pursuits."

"Other pursuits such as…"Regina asks skeptical that she would like the answer.

"Research." Killian says with a small grin for Belle, who is able to smile back.

"But where do we start?" Mary Margaret asks. "I mean there can't be a book on the Dark One in the library. If there had ever been such a thing I'm sure Rumple would have taken it and possibly even destroyed it depending on what was in it. Or hidden it away here with some type of magic that we might never uncover."

"Mary Margaret is right." Belle says somewhat reluctantly. "I've been through the library numerous times and have never come across anything about Rumple or the Dark One. It's as if the figure doesn't exist in those books. And as for hidden here…"Belle says with a long look around the room. "I wouldn't even know where to begin searching for a hiding place."

"So, that's it?" David asks with a shake of his head. "We haven't even started and we already have reached the end?"

"Surely someone besides the Crocodile knows something about the Dark One?" Killian says in frustration, resting his hand over Emma's burnt one. He couldn't let that despair win, he had to hold on to hope Dave had given him. Hope was powerful. Hope would get him Emma back. The room behind him is full of silence as everyone tries to think of where to start. It's Regina's voice that breaks the silence.

"There might be one person who knows something we don't." When all eyes turn towards her she steps back further into Robin's embrace, because as much as she hates this, they will all hate it more. "Zelena." Regina says reluctantly. "After Rumple dismissed her for me in hopes of being the one to enact his curse to this world she added him to her list of enemies. She does her homework on her enemies. I don't know all that she knows, but she knew enough to trick Neal into bringing the Dark One back. She surely knows more than that."

"You expect us to trust Zelena?" David says outraged.

"Trust? No." Regina shakes her head. "But…"

"But it's better than anything else we have at this point." Mary Margaret reluctantly agrees nodding her head.

Killian doesn't like it. He hates it in fact, what that woman put him and Emma through. To have to trust her now is impossible, but knows both women are right. It is the only lead they have while Rumple is unavailable. "We should go now then. We have no time to waste."

"Not so fast." Regina says holding up a hand to stop everyone from leaving right away. "I think I should go and face Zelena. Alone." And in anticipation of their protests she holds her hands up again and starts speaking. "Zelena isn't going to want to help us because that's just who she is, not unless we let her think we could care less about the information that she has. If we all go down there now she is going to know something has happened and will just play with us."

"You can't go down there alone Regina, not only because of Zelena, but because we don't know…"David stops because the next words he has to say hurt him deeply. "We don't know when the Dark One might reappear and none of us should be alone just in case." He can feel the various different stares fall to him when he says those words, some sad, some surprised. The ones that draw his attention are Killian's.

Killian stares at David and he can't help the anger that fills him at those words. Emma might be the new Dark One and they may not know what that means, but to suggest something like that so soon…

Those aren't the words of a man who just spoke of hope…but they still needed to be said.

So once again Killian reigns in his anger and nods his head. "David is right." Killian clenches his jaw around the words.

"I will go with Regina." Robin says with no room for argument.

"Good." Mary Margaret says with relief. "And since it's so late, we will meet tomorrow at the loft, first thing in the morning?" She says as a question, but no one answers or disagrees. Regina and Robin are quick to exit, their current task taking precedent over anything else.

Belle then steps forward. "I'm going to head over to the library. I know I said I haven't found anything before, but that doesn't mean that there isn't something I overlooked." With one last worried glance back towards Rumple she turns to leave, stopping quickly to squeeze first Snow and David's shoulders before stopping in front of Killian who had once again turned back to stare at Emma's hand print. Reaching out Belle touches his shoulder and waits for him to look up at her. "There a hasn't been a problem we haven't solved yet with a little research. Remember that." And before she could second-guess herself she stretches up and gives him a quick peck on his cheek for comfort. "Get some sleep and start fresh in the morning, the library and I aren't going anywhere." And with a reassuring smile Belle slips out the side door.

It would appear Killian had one more person he could count on besides Emma's parents and Henry.

Reaching out a tentative hand towards Emma's mark, Killian notices his own shake. Clenching it he pulls back and closes his eyes. He doesn't notice that both Mary Margaret and David saw his shaking hand too. Belle made a very good point. He looked like he was ready to crumble from the fatigue and the pain.

"Killian, why don't you come home with us tonight?" Mary Margaret asks stepping towards him reaching out. "We have room at the loft and…and I don't think you should be alone right now either."

"Thanks Lass, but right now I could really use some quality time on my ship. Nothing to soothe a pirate like a rocking nights sleep." Killian says with a reluctant smile.

"But I don't think…" Mary Margaret starts to say, but is cut off by David grabbing her hand and shaking his head. They both agreed Killian wouldn't face this alone, but there was a difference between being alone and needing some space. "Just know that you're welcome at the loft whenever." David stands behind her nodding his head in confirmation.

Killian is grateful for the offer and won't deny that he might end up taking them up on it before this whole nightmare is over. But for now he really wants to be alone on the water. There was just one more thing that was bothering him. "What are you going to tell the lad? Henry, he's going to be asking about Emma when she doesn't come home tonight."

"He won't know tonight." Mary Margaret says with a shake of her head, sadness developing her features again. "We sent him to Regina's since she still has some protections spells in place, just in case. He will be asleep long before Regina gets home from seeing Zelena."

"Aye tomorrow is soon enough for news like this." Killian agrees and then looks back at them in earnest. "I was wondering if…could I be there when you tell the lad? To maybe help try and explain, to comfort?"

David and Mary Margaret could tell Killian thought he would be denied that request and it gave them great pleasure to surprise him. "I think that is a really good idea." Mary Margaret says nodding her head.

"Henry will need you." David agrees.

The surprise battled with gratitude and sadness, but Killian's only outward appearance was another small smile and a nod of his head. "If that is all then I'll be off. See you all in the morning. Bright and early."

"One more thing." David says reaching out to stop Killian from walking past him. At Killian's tired and quizzical look David reaches into his back pocket where he had shoved it after picking it up. He holds it out to Killian, noticing the quick wince and then the widening of the eyes as the pirates lays eyes on the dagger up close for the first time with Emma's name on it.

"I don't understand." Killian says shaking his head and quickly looking up at David.

David knew he meant it too. Which was all the more reason why he felt this was the right thing to do. "I want you to take it. Keep it safe." When Killian immediately starts to shake his head David persists. "Emma would want you to have it."

At that Killian freezes and immediately looks back down at the dagger, her name stark against the sleek deadly blade. It was wrong. All wrong. "Aye." Killian agrees, reaching out and taking the dagger. He holds it careful in one hand, the other end resting in the crook of his hook. It feels heavier almost, as if the true magnitude of what he was holding in his hands fully hit him now that Emma's name was on the blade. "I will guard this with my life." Killian says vehemently looking back up at David and Mary Margaret.

"We have no doubt of that." Mary Margaret says wiping at the tears in her eyes. Watching the emotion cross over Killian's face as he took the dagger and the pain there now just hit her. She wished she could do anything to relieve even some of that burden, for him and for her. "You have proven in more than one lifetime and reality that you will do anything to protect Emma."

"To the end of the world." David says reminding Killian of words once spoken by a campfire.

"Aye." Killian has to clear his throat to finish speaking. "Or time."

"We're going to get her back Killian."

"Aye. Because we have hope."


	4. Quite a Pair

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Walking aboard his ship Killian had been expecting to feel the normal sense of rightness that he gets upon feeling the boards beneath his feet. Whatever problem had ailed him in the past, the Jolly Roger seemed to give him the answer, the solace that he needed. Even in that blasted year where he was apart from Emma, he felt better sailing on his ship, waiting for a way to get back to her to become possible. And when the bird had appeared with the note and the potion Killian had known what that meant.

And just like in all the times passed the Jolly Roger and given Killian answers and a way to get back to Emma.

Making is way towards the ships helm and reaches out to it, remembering the many times Emma had stood where he was now. On their adventure in Neverland, he never admitted it, but without her help that night the mermaids attacked he wouldn't have been able to keep the ship from going under. And then in their alternate reality, it was Emma who jumped into action to stop Lily. And that of course made him think of all the other times Emma and he teamed up. Against Anton the Giant. Peter Pan and the many tricks Neverland had to offer. Zelena and her flying monkeys. Their trip back in time…the list is practically endless.

They really made quite the pair.

When Killian finds no answers and no relief standing at the helm of his ship. He steps down and makes his way towards his captain's quarters where he plans to indulge in copious amounts of rum and sleep. And when he wakes up hope that this all was just a really bad nightmare. Except when he sits down on his bed and feels a sharp jab in his back he is reminded that this may very well be a nightmare, but not one he has any chance of waking up from. Leaning forward and reaching behind him Killian pulls out the dagger he is still shocked that Emma's parents had entrusted him with.

Looking at it intently Killian runs his thumb along the blade, over Emma's name. First lightly in reverence for the woman that name belongs to, that quickly morphs into the anger he had been keeping at bay all night. His thumb presses harder on the blade, and faster in Killian's attempt at the impossible. But no matter how hard he tries he can't wipe Emma's name away from the blade. All he does in the end is slice his hand open on the sharp blade. In a flash of pain and anger Killian shouts and tosses the dagger before bringing the injury to his mouth.

"Dammit!" Killian shouts again wrestling his flask out, trying to avoid getting blood everywhere. He first brings the flask to his lips and takes a long pull before juggling the flask with is hook and his chin, careful to only spill enough on the cut and to not waste anymore than necessary. Sucking in a painful breath Killian gets up and finds the first available cloth he can find to wrap around his hand. He is in the process of tying the makeshift bandage using his mouth when his jaw goes slack. The memory of the last time he did this causing the pain in his hand to be overshadowed by the pain in his heart.

"Dammit!" Killian shouts again and in a blind rage he starts to trash what he always prided himself on being a very tidy captain's quarters. As the papers and various other knick knacks Killian had collected over the years start to fall and settle. The dagger catches his eye. Finally pulling his temper under control Killian picks it back up, using the cloth wrapped around his hand to clean the blood off. Handling it with care again, less than an hour in his possession and Killian was already letting David and Mary Margaret down.

Laying back in his bunk Killian holds the dagger up similar to the way Emma had done earlier that evening. If only he had had a few moments more with her he could've told her he reciprocated her feelings. Not that she didn't know, the whole town probably knew at this point, he never had been very good at hiding his feelings. But he never spoke the actual words, settling with calling her Love. If only he had had a chance to say the words back. To see her face when he said it. To be able to hold her in his arms and say it, that is all Killian wants.

To see her face again and hold her at all would be miraculous.

A thought comes to him then, one that even as he thinks it he knows is wrong, but he doesn't care right now. Sitting up Killian grips the dagger in his grasp a little tighter, this was the dagger. Whoever wielded it had control. Why hadn't they thought of it before? Because they were all in too much despair to think, that's why.

"Emma…" Killian says almost breathlessly. "Come to me Emma." Closing his eyes Killian waits, not knowing how long it might take for her to appear. When ample time passes and she never does Killian sags a little before realizing his mistake. She might still be his Emma, but that dagger wouldn't recognize her that way. Nor would it work. With a stronger voice Killian clenches his jaw to get the words out. "I summon thee Dark One!"

Still nothing happens.

"Show yourself Dark One!" Killian shouts now standing up and holding the dagger in the air. When Emma still doesn't appear Killian drops his arm and falls to his knees in misery. He didn't know why it wasn't working, Emma should come when he calls for her with the dagger. He needed her here. How else were they to succeed without her? They were a team.

A perfect pair.

Pulling himself up and falling back into bed Killian just lays there staring up at the ceiling, the dagger never leaving his grasp. It may not have brought Emma back to him, but it was still his own connection to her. To his other half.


	5. Family

**I hope you all are enjoying the story! It is picking up now and I'm excited and hope you all are too!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Making his way up the stairs to the loft Killian stops outside the door to rub the his tired eyes. He doesn't know what time exhaustion finally over took him, but he does know it wasn't soon enough. When he woke this morning he didn't even have the small reprieve from this nightmare while his brain thought it was all made up, the dagger laying in the bed beside him had let him know it was all real. It was with him now, stashed in one of his jackets many pockets, near his heart. Where it would stay until her name was removed from its cursed blade.

Before he had a chance to knock on the door it opened for him with David standing on the other side. "I was wondering how long you would stand out here."

"Sorry." Kilian says with an embarrassed smirk brushing past David into the apartment. "Have you heard from Regina this morning? How is Henry doing?"

"I just got off the phone with Regina." Mary Margaret says walking out of the bathroom with young Neal in her arms. "Henry woke up this morning asking about what happened last night, but Regina has been able to hold off on giving him any clear answers."

"Good." David says stepping forward to take Neal from her arms. "It's better he hears it from all of us and then we can all answer any of his questions."

"Who is going to answer our questions?" Mary Margaret asks stepping behind the counter to pour coffee for her and Killian.

"That wicked witch was no of no help than?" Killian asks nodding his head in gratitude when she hands him the mug. Surprised that she knew just how he took his coffee.

"Regina couldn't…or wouldn't say over the phone. Especially not with Henry right there to overhear her. " Mary Margaret says resting down on the counter with her elbows, her mug held in her hands in front of her face for her to sip from easily.

Rocking slowly back and forth David looks down to see his plan was working. "I'm going to try and put Neal down before they get here." David says watching his son's eyes droop. Leaving Killian and Mary Margaret alone, silence fills the room.

Mary Margaret is the first to break the quiet.

"Killian before David gets back I just wanted to take this opportunity to thank you." She says making her way around the counter.

"Ahh thank you lass, but that is quiet unnecessary." Killian says in obvious discomfort.

"No…No it's not." Mary Margaret says shaking her head. "I don't think I have ever actually taken the time to thank you for everything you have done. For the many times you have helped us save this town and ourselves. For protecting Emma and Henry, and I don't mean just in the alternate reality, but all the time, no matter the crisis. And I want to thank you for being there for Emma, especially when David and I couldn't. And thank you, because I know it was you that kept urging her to forgive us."

"It was the right thing to do." Killian says setting his mug down while simultaneously scratching the back of his head.

"But not everyone does the right thing. Our past actions are proof of that."

"Aye." Killian agrees picking up the mug again just to have something to do with his hand.

She could tell that she was embarrassing him, but she needed to get this out. Realized last night while sitting up with Neal, her baby fast asleep, but she was unable to put him down. It was fear she knew; fear that she would lose another child. She found herself just staring for most of the night, thinking. And she realized that she had never appreciated Killian for all that he has done. She planned to fix that first thing this morning.

"I also wanted you to know…" She pauses now, not knowing exactly how to say what she wanted to. "I heard what Emma said last night before…well just before and I am glad. Glad that she got to share that with you, because I know even though she hasn't been able to admit it she has felt that way for some time now. And I'm just glad that you got to hear that because these next few days or weeks, however long this takes, it's going to be hard. But knowing that, hearing those words, I hope it brings you some comfort." Setting her mug down and reaching out and taking his from him she sets his down next to hers.

Killian watches her actions with a mixture of confusion and anxiety in his eyes. When she turns back to face him, reaching out with both hands his eyes widen, but she's too quick for him to retreat. "Now Lass…" Killian says but his words are cut off.

"I think it's long past time you started calling me Mary Margaret, don't you? Or at least Snow. I'm a little old to be called Lass."

"Not to a 300 year old pirate."

"Very good point." She says with a small smile and a shake of her head. "But what I'm trying to say is that I'm glad Emma got a chance to share her feelings with you, because it allows me to say something that I have wanted to for some time."

"And what is that?" Killian asks stilling feeling confused.

"Well I know David already said it last night, but I wanted to say my peace this morning. I admit you're not what I imagined and for a long time I fought against what I saw happening, but I see now that that was foolish and I was wrong. I'm happy to admit I was wrong. But I'm even more happy to welcome you to the family Killian." Pulling him into their second hug in the last 24 hours Mary Margaret closes her eyes and squeezes him tight. "I wish it were under better circumstance and that Emma was here with us, but I just wanted you to know."

It was only the second time Killian had ever been hugged by Mary Margaret and just like the first time he was hesitant at first to return the gesture. Her actions were almost as shocking as her words were. While he and David had had opportunities to talk, he had never really gotten the chance with Emma's mother. He just assumed she had accepted him because Emma has asked her too and that list nights actions were due to distress. It was more comforting than he would ever imagine hearing those words.

He was part of something. Who knew that that would ever be possible for him again? A family to call his own.

Mary Margaret and Killian were still embraced when the doors opens and Regina and Henry enter mid conversation, but it stops when they see the emotional pair pull apart.

"What's going on?" Henry asks, the first to recover from the surprise, he then immediately picks up on the tension in the room. It was similar to the tension that he had been feeling all morning, except now it had intensified. "What's wrong?"

"You always were a very smart lad." Killian says wishing he could simply retreat into the background like he normally does in these situations. Except he couldn't this time because Emma would expect better than that of him and Killian would never disappoint her. Or Henry for that matter.

"Where's my mom?" Henry asks, quick to notice what was wrong with this picture.

"Henry would you like some hot chocolate?" Mary Margaret asks cheerfully, jumping into immediate action in an attempt to put off upsetting him for as long as possible.

The problem was her voice was too cheerful, or not cheerful enough to Killian's ear. It sounded instead to be edgy and a little too high its no wonder the boys' eyes grew wary. As Killian has already said, he was very smart, and very perceptive. It's a wonder they had been able to fool him for so long last year with his memories gone. But than they hadn't really, had they? He had known something was wrong all along. Just like Killian could tell just by staring at the lad that he knew something was wrong and no amount of hot chocolate or cheerful words were going to convince him otherwise. But Killian could understand Mary Margaret's desire to prolong the inevitable, because once Henry knew no amount of hot chocolate was going to cheer him up. But that's why they were all there.

Because this is what family is for.

Just than David walks back in from the bedroom, Neal must have fallen asleep because he had the baby monitor in his hand. He pauses for only a second when he notices Henry and Regina have arrived. "Hey Henry, would you like some hot chocolate?"

Killian drops his chin to his chest to hide his grimace. It appeared he would have to teach his family the art of a poker face after this was all over.

"Alright, I know something is wrong." Henry says stepping away from Regina and the rest of the adults in the room. "What is going on and where is my mom?" He takes his time looking around the room at all three of them, until finally letting his gaze rest on Killian. "Where is she?" He asks again, almost pleading, almost as if he already knows the answer.

Killian looks first at Emma's parents and sees that they have once again found themselves in each other's arms, Mary Margaret's eyes tearing up already. He gets a small nod of approval from David and then looks at Regina to see she is staring back at him, her arms wrapped tightly around herself now that Robin wasn't there to do it for her. Killian can see the distress in her face, the dark circles under her eyes. It would appear he wasn't the only one who struggled to find sleep last night. His gaze barely meets hers when she too nods her approval.

It would appear they were entrusting him with the task of breaking the news to Henry. He was both grateful for their faith in his handling this precarious situation and fearful he would bungle it and Henry would end up hating him.

"Listen lad, why don't we have a seat?" Killian asks clearing his throat.

"No I don't want to sit and I don't want any hot chocolate." He says his gaze darting back to his grandparents before staring back at Killian. "What happened last night after you and my mom left the Gold's shop? Is she all right? Is she at the hospital?"

"No lad, your mother isn't in the infirmary." Killian shakes his head.

"Then why isn't she here?"

Killian looks down into the boys face and can see Emma, he never noticed before how much of her was in her boy. He had Baelfire's coloring that was for sure, but there was no mistaking Emma as his mother. And yet again he would have to see that same face in pain. Closing his eyes Hook shakes that thought from his head and doesn't open them until all he sees is Henry standing before him.

"You're right when you say your mother isn't here, but where she is we can't say for certain."

"I don't understand." Henry says stepping closer to Killian, now that it finally sounded like he was getting the truth.

"When we parted ways with you last night, your mother and I, we went to track the dark magic the apprentice had taken out of the Crocodile. We followed it to the town center and then we lost track of it. It was also where we met back up with your grandparents and with Regina and Robin." At the mention of her name Killian watches Henry's eyes quickly dart back to his mom, almost as if to be sure she is still here. They come quickly back to his at the same time he takes another step closer.

"Is she out still tracking the dark magic?" Henry asks with a hopeful face, but his tone is anything but.

Killian just shakes his head before continuing; figuring this next part would be easier said and heard if he just got it out fast. As Emma once told him, it was like ripping off a Band-Aid. Whatever that was exactly he wasn't quite sure, but apparently it was better if you did it quick.

"The dark magic reappeared, it attacked your mom…er Regina that is." Again Henry's eyes dart to his mother, this time more fearful and staying there a little longer than before, slower to come back to Killian. "Your mother realized quickly the magic was looking for a new host, she caught on much quicker than the rest of us what was happening. What would need to be done."

"No!" Henry says shaking his head. Looking at all the adults in the room again before resting back on Killian. "There had to be another way."

Shaking his head Killian feels his eyes burn and hates the weakness. "Your mom, Emma, she still had the dagger the Apprentice had given her. She used it to save Regina. She's a bloody hero lad. Sacrificing herself to save your mom and the entire town." Killian says pulling the dagger out of his pocket to show Henry, knowing that proof would be necessary to accept something so unfathomable.

Staring at the dagger in shock Henry shakes his head in refusal at what he was seeing. "She was already a hero!" Henry shouts with tears falling. "She was already a hero!" He repeats and since he was now close enough to reach out Henry lashes out at Killian, landing one solid punch to his chest before Killian wraps him up in a hug, Killian is careful to keep the dagger away from the boy, remembering from the night before how sharp the blade was.

Henry's struggle almost immediately turns into a hug of his own. "It's not fair!" Henry shouts holding on to Killian as he cries. "She's a hero, we just defeated Isaac and Gold in the alternate reality so the heroes could get their happy endings! Doesn't that include my mom?" Henry asks leaning back only far enough to look up into Killian's face. "Doesn't that include you?"

The pain Killian felt was still there, but having Henry seek comfort in his arms helped sooth some of it. It helped even more when the lad lumped him in with the heroes so easily…and that he deserved a happy ending with his mother. "Aye I would think so too." Killian finally says releasing Henry when the boy steps back.

"Well we have to do something!" Henry asks staring at the dagger.

"We plan to." David says, finally joining the conversation. "We just aren't quite sure where to start. There isn't a lot of information on the Dark One. We're assuming Gold made sure of it."

"Well can't we start with bringing my mom back?" Henry asks.

"We don't know how Henry." Mary Margaret says with obvious regret in her voice.

"The dagger of course!" Henry says with building fervor.

Killian instantly feels his stomach sink, because he currently is the only one that knows that what Henry is suggesting won't work. "I know what you're suggesting lad and I wish you were right, but the dagger won't work to summon your mother."

"Well we don't know that for certain." Mary Margaret says stepping forward. "We never tried last night." Killian keeps his gaze lowered as the rest of them speculate, he can feel a pair of eyes on him and looking up he notices David staring at him.

Without any words, he knows David knows. Maybe it was a family thing.

"It won't work." Killian says again maintaining David's gaze. "I know because after boarding the Jolly Roger last night I tried using the dagger to summon Emma. It didn't work. No matter how I tried it, she never appeared. I don't know why." Killian shakes his head, finally breaking David's gaze. Hating to see the disappointment he deserves.

"Why wouldn't it work?" David asks instead of yelling at Killian.

"Maybe it means my mom isn't the Dark One?" Henry asks hopeful.

"No she is Henry." Regina says with a sad shake of her head. "Her name is on the dagger, which can only mean one thing. Emma is the Dark One."

"So why doesn't Emma have to answer to it?" Mary Margaret asks.

Killian looks around the room surprised that none of them have yelled at him for using the dagger to summon Emma. He hadn't had it an hour and he had already abused the great privilege her parents had bestowed upon him. David should be furious with him. Demanding the dagger back because Killian obviously couldn't be trusted. They kept talking in circles passing around theories, but Killian just stood there in silence thinking to him self.

An agreement is made that they move to the library, Mary Margaret would wait until Granny showed up to watch Neal and the rest of them would go now. They're packing up to leave when Henry stops in front of Killian. "Aren't you coming?"

Staring at the young man Killian shakes his head in puzzlement. "Aren't you all mad at me for using the dagger?" He finally asks.

"Why would we?" Mary Margaret asks with her own confusion. "Killian all you did was try using the dagger like we would've this morning hadn't you thought of it first."

"Mary Margaret is right. You only thought of it first." David says coming up to grasp him on the shoulder in a sign of support.

"All of us in this room have done worse things." Regina says shrugging her shoulders. "With the exception of Henry of course."

"And besides." Henry says with a small smile stepping forward to stand in front of Killian. "Even if we were mad at you we're family…and family forgives each other."

And right then any doubt Killian had about finding Emma was gone, because with his determination, Henry's optimism, Regina's magic, and all their hope this family couldn't fail.

 **It got a bit cheesy at the end, but I felt they all needed a little uplifting. And I really do feel the show doesn't do a good enough job showing the connections between all these characters. Emma brought them all together and made them this makeshift family, but we hardly see any of them interact. I really hope we get to see Killian have scenes with characters we have never seen before!**


	6. Find Her

**So I wasn't sure if I wanted to pick up right where the last chapter left off or if I wanted to jump ahead a bit. So I started the chapter both ways and picked the one I liked better. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

A week had passed since that night in the center of town. A week since Killian had last laid eyes on Emma. A week since he heard Emma say those fateful words and gave him something more precious than even the Jolly Roger…she gave him her heart. And like he had promised Emma and her parents, he would do everything in his power to protect it.

He just had to find her first!

Killian felt an extreme sense of déjà vu. Here he was in another crisis, researching in the library. Except this time he wasn't trying to free fairies from a magical hat, lower an ice wall, or defeat a wicked witch. In comparison those tasks all seemed extremely easy and he only wished he had to face them again. Instead he was left with the task of trying to cleave Emma from the dagger of the Dark One, without harming her or anyone else in the process. Which is no easy feat when you consider that the Apprentice to the one and only Sorcerer couldn't even do it.

Not that it really mattered if they ever learned how to part Emma and the curse of the Dark One…if they couldn't find her it would do them no good.

Making a sound of frustration and disgust Killian shoves his latest book across the table and gets a small sense of satisfaction when he hears the thud it makes when it falls over the edge and hits the floor.

"I thought Belle said the next time you damaged one of her books you wouldn't be allowed to touch them." David says coming up behind Killian, carrying take-out from Granny's.

"She says it, but I don't really think she means it." Killian says with a smile, reaching forward to grab another book. He notices David's skeptical look. "She took a break to run to the shop to check on the Crocodile, what she doesn't know won't hurt her."

Walking around the table David picks up the book Killian had dropped…and the two others that he finds there. "Just don't stab your hook into anymore of them, I think she almost went into shock that one time."

"I won't make that mistake again. Dulls the tip." He says holding up the hook in explanation. He then uses the tip to turn the next page in the book, getting back to the task at hand.

Setting the books he picked up off the floor on the growing pile of books they've gone through and found nothing in, David frowns. That pile had been growing quickly and was now larger than the pile of books they have yet to go through. Belle had been trying to track more down, but David knew she was running out of ideas. Turning back around David notices Killian hadn't even touched the bag of food he had brought with him and wasn't surprised.

Killian had been nothing but focused the last week. He was usually at the library before David or Mary Margaret, wouldn't leave for any type of break during the day. Not even when everyone else had to whether it was to check on baby Neal, Rumple, or the police station. He was one of the last ones to leave at night too. If David hadn't spoken with Belle and gotten her insistence that she locked up every night and made sure Killian didn't spend the night reading, David would've been convinced he never left the library. Where Killian spent his nights David wasn't sure.

Late one of the first nights after Emma had disappeared Mary Margaret had insisted David check up on him, since he was still politely refusing the offer of staying with them. David had checked the Jolly Roger first, convinced that was where he would find him, but the ship was empty, empty and a mess. Which had surprised David since Killian was normally a very clean person…or tidy, as he would say. Casual conversation with Granny let David know Killian wasn't staying there either. He didn't want to ask Killian and let the man assume they didn't trust him, but pretty soon Mary Margaret would lose her patience and it was either ask him or she would track him.

Killian looked tired, you could see whatever sleep he was getting wasn't restful, not that any of them were sleeping restfully right now. There was nothing David could do about Killian's sleep, but he could make sure the man ate and took breaks. It was up to David and Mary Margaret to take care of the reformed pirate.

It was there responsibility, at least until Emma was found.

"Take a break Killian." David says sitting down at the table across from him and grabbing the bag from Granny's to start pulling out food.

"I'm not hungry." Killian shakes his head, not bothering to look up from the page he was reading.

"You have to keep your strength up." David argues. "Once we find a lead we all need to be in our best shape to go and find her." When Killian's response is turning the page, David tries another tactic. "I got onion rings because I know they're your favorite." He is still watching Killian as he is handling the food and notices the shadow cross the other mans face. It's gone before David can be sure what it even was, but he knows he saw something. Before he can ask what is wrong Killian is closing the book and setting it aside.

"They're Emma's favorite." Killian says, his voice rough. "I much prefer those fried potatoes that are popular in this world. I only order the onion rings because I know Emma always wants more than one serving and is embarrassed to ask for it. She never knew that that's why I started ordering them too." Killian says reaching out for the food David was passing over to him. "I was ordering them for her." Killian says holding up one of the rings and looking at it.

The look of longing on Killian's face makes David look away. He has to clear his own throat a couple of times before he is able to speak again. He never thought something like onion rings would make him emotional, but leave it to Killian. "I'll remember that for next time and get you fries."

"No don't!" Killian says tearing his gaze away from the fried food to look at David. "I like onion rings just fine." And as if to convince himself as much as David, Killian proceeds to eat every single one.

The pair are eating their lunches as they toss back and forth the little information they have gathered. Mary Margaret shows up about half way through with baby Neal, she smiles first at David and than a larger one towards Killian when she sees he is eating and talking. She joins them in conversation as she attempts to rock Neal to sleep.

This is how Regina finds them when she runs in almost out of breath, Robin following closely behind her.

"Is everything alright?" Mary Margaret asks first, unable to actually rush to Regina's side since Neal had finally started to doze off in her arms.

"Has Em…Has the Dark One reappeared?" David asks standing up and coming around the table. He can see Killian standing as well out of the corner of his eye.

"No." Regina says shaking her head. "I just came from the hospital. I thought I would spend an hour or so with my lovely sister. See if I could get anything more out of her."

"I thought we had decided that witch knew nothing of any use to us." Killian says disgruntled and sitting back down. "At least nothing that she would share with you."

"I know what you decided." Regina says with an edge to her voice, her annoyance with the pirate coming through, but she couldn't actually find it in herself to say anything to him. Not when every time she looked at him she still saw the broken man standing alone in the road that night. Not when she knew that the only reason he was so miserable was because Emma had sacrificed his happiness with hers. And all so Regina wouldn't lose her happy ending. No, when Regina thought about all that she couldn't find it in herself to take her frustration out on the pirate. He was suffering enough without any help.

"Regina we all talked it through and agreed." David says firmly, in defense of his new friend. "Whatever useful information Zelena might have she is never going to share it. Not when she knows you won't let her out of that cell."

"And we can't risk letting her loose." Mary Margaret is quick to interject, holding Neal a little closer to her.

"I know and you're all right, but I can't just sit here and read all these old books when I know Zelena has at least some of the answers we need."

"Well you obviously garnered some information from the witch if you rushed over here." Killian points out.

"She still won't tell me anything she might have learned about the Dark One or the history behind the dagger. And I really tried to avoid asking any questions about it today, because she is getting suspicious and asking questions of her own."

"Just jump to what you thought of down there." Robin urges Regina, sensing the patience in the room was wearing thin. All of them, not just Killian, had been working hard for a week for even a piece of new information.

"Right…We were talking about her time portal, I pretended to be impressed with how she thought of it and that got me thinking. She needed Gold for part of that spell and she needed to control him to do it, but the dagger didn't work."

"We know this already!" Killian spats in frustration, wondering why they were wasting precious time on a history lesson when they could be researching.

"What is your point Regina?" Mary Margaret asks in a softer tone.

"The dagger didn't work right at first, that's why she had to have him locked up, remember?" Regina says brightly, as if that alone would explain her point. When no one jumps up in excitement or shows any sign of understanding she sighs. "Gold couldn't completely ignore the orders of Zelena when she had the dagger, but he didn't have to follow her every command either. Like the one where she commanded him to come to her or to stay in that cellar…"

"Of course!" David says "But what does that have to do with Emma? The dagger didn't work than because Gold had magically linked Neal to him and as long as they stayed combined it was Neal who resisted the dagger. Emma isn't linked to anyone that can resist the dagger."

"But she is full of light magic." Killian says drawing the attention of the room to him. He looks up at Regina and sees admiration in her eyes. "Emma doesn't need a link or someone like the Crocodile did to resist the dagger. Not when she is the Savior full of the strongest light magic this realm or any other has seen." His voice is full of pride.

"We can't know that that is the case. Not for sure." Mary Margaret says, but her voice is full of hope.

"It makes the most sense." David says, he too wanting to believe. "But what does this mean exactly? That Emma is fighting the Dark One?"

Now it's Regina's turn to frown and shake her head. "I don't know exactly…I plan to try and poke at Zelena more later to see if she has any theories on that. But I don't think she's fighting the Dark One since she is it technically. There is no fighting that once your name is on the dagger. I know that much. Usually when one gets to Gold's level of darkness they trick someone into stabbing them to release them from that prison."

"Killian has the dagger." Mary Margaret says quickly, casting her eyes quickly to the pirate.

"Aye, I refuse to let it leave my side." Killian says patting the inside pocket. "Nor do I intend to ever let Emma or anyone else use it on her." His voice matching the fierceness on his face.

"That's good, but that's not what I meant." Regina shakes her head. How do you explain something you're not even sure on. "This is just speculation you understand, right? I mean I think it's as close to the truth as we can get, but still…"

"Just tell us what you think." David says waving his hand before crossing his arms again.

"I think the light magic in her is resisting any and all orders the dagger, and the dark magic tied to it, have. It can't be easy and I don't know how long it will last, but it's the only thing that makes sense for why the dagger isn't working. Emma won't let it."

"She always was a bit stubborn." Killian says with a smirk that gets a smile out of everyone in the room.

"So Emma is fighting the dark magic. That's good right?" Robin asks.

"It's great, but who knows how long it will last. Eventually the dark magic will outweigh the light magic."

"You can't know that for sure." David disagrees.

"No, but if both continue to be at war I can't imagine that will be easy on Emma either. The mental, as well as physical, torture that happens as the darkness seeps in and snuffs out anything happy, anything light…"Regina's voice fades out as her eyes go dark. She is remembering what it felt like for those brief minutes before Emma had saved her. "I can't imagine being stuck in that state indefinitely." She finally says shaking her head.

"So Emma is in pain?" Mary Margaret asks with new worry in her voice.

Regretfully Regina nods her head. "Yes, I'm afraid so."

"Well than we have no choice." Killian says standing again, this time walking around the room handing everyone a book as he goes. "We have to find some way to cleave Emma from that damn dagger."

"Oh is that all?" Regina asks sarcastically, making her way to the table to do just that.

"No." Killian says as he returns to his seat to sit. "We also have to find her."


	7. Happiness

**Sorry for the break between posts, but summer classes started up last week and working full-time I find I have less time to write for fun! I will try to keep my posts as regular as possible! Thanks everyone for reading! I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

"How was school today Henry?" Mary Margaret asks brightly, feeding Neal at the dinner table while David and Henry are in the kitchen finishing the dishes.

"It was fine." Henry says with a shrug. "I still think my time is better spent with you all helping to find my mom."

David and Mary Margaret share a look with each other that goes unnoticed by the young boy. "We talked about this Henry and you agreed." David says setting down the drying rag and the dish he was in the middle of drying. "You are to continue to go to school and do your homework and in return you're allowed to go to the Sorcerers Mansion and continue the search for Merlin under either Robin or one of the Merry Men's supervision."

"I know and it's what mom would want me to do." Henry responds sullenly. "But I still say it's unnecessary for me to have a babysitter!"

"We can't have you alone Henry, you know that." Mary Margaret sighs.

"Because we don't know when the Dark One might respond? Is that it? Did you both forget that that is my mom? Your daughter? Do you really think she would do anything to hurt any of us? After everything she has done to protect us?"

"She's not just your mom anymore Henry." David shakes his head in regret. "We don't know what to expect." Looking over at Mary Margaret they both share the same look of understanding and pain, because it hurt them to live in this state of unknown.

To be stuck in a constant state of fear that Emma might never be found and the fear that she will return on her own, but be dangerous…it was too much. And both still stuck with the memories of their alternate selves clouding their judgment, because if they could be that cruel and evil without the magic of the Dark One…what's to say Emma wouldn't be worse? It had been a hard decision for them to make, but in the end they had agreed. Until they either found a way to free Emma from the dagger or neutralize her powers if she did return, no one was to be out and about without protection or someone with them. They had gotten everyone else to agree, except for Henry… and Killian. He was on Henry's side in all of this, he didn't believe that Emma would ever be a threat to her family or the town, that she had protected it for too long to let anything hurt it…even herself.

Either that or he believed Emma was never coming back; David wasn't sure and didn't really want to ask.

"Henry I know this is really hard, not to mention confusing, but we're just trying to keep you safe." Mary Margaret says setting down the baby food and turning to face him. "Which is exactly what Emma would want us to do."

Henry looked like he wanted to argue, but instead he just nodded his head slowly. "I know, Killian said the same thing just the other day."

"Well Killian was right." Mary Margaret says with a smile turning back to feed Neal as Henry and David finished the dishes. When Neal finishes his food Mary Margaret hands the dishes over to the guys in the kitchen. "I'm going to get Neal cleaned up and then put him to bed. What do you say we put in a movie and make some popcorn?"

Henry appreciated the effort his grandparents were making to keep things as normal as possible, but that fact is they aren't. And no amount of family dinners, movies, or popcorns was going to change that. "That sounds fun, but I think I'm going to go to bed a bit early tonight."

Mary Margaret worked hard to cover her disappointment and nodded her head in understanding. Sharing another look with David she picks Neal up out of his high chair and takes him to the bathroom. David waits until the click of the door shutting to shut the water off in the sink and turn to Henry.

"Hey Henry, is there anything you want to talk about?"

"You mean besides the fact my mom sacrificed her happiness for this town and everyone in it to become the next Dark One. And then a black magical tornado sucked her into the sky and we don't know where she is or who she is. And the only people with possible answers are my grandfather, who used to be the Dark One, and is currently stuck in a preserved state by the Apprentice or my moms half-sister who hates my entire family and would do anything to see us all unhappy and is unwilling to help." Taking a deep breath Henry adds a small smirk that is very reminiscent of a certain pirate. "Is there something else we should be talking about?"

With a half sigh, half laugh David shakes his head. "You've been spending too much time with Killian. I can see that now."

Taking that as a compliment Henry laughs and turns back to finishing the dishes. The pair work in companionable silence until the chore is done and the dishes are put away. Henry had time to think as they worked and even though part of him thought he was betraying a confidence, the other part knew that just like his mom would want him to keep up with his school work and to stay protected, she wouldn't want Killian to spend so much time alone or focus so intently on the search that he lost track of everything else.

"There is something I actually wanted to tell you." Henry says waiting to have David's full attention. "It's about where Killian goes every night after he leaves the library."

cs~cs~cs~cs~cs~cs

David parked the pickup in the drive and shuts the truck off, but doesn't get out right away. Instead he sits in the drivers seat and shakes his head as he stares up at the Sorcerers mansion. For almost a week now he had been trying to track the pirate down, checking out the expected places and even some of the unexpected ones. He had never considered the mansion, but now it made obvious sense. Here Killian could continue his search. Climbing out of the car David enters the house and follows the lights into the large library full of empty storybooks. There he finds Killian with his back to the door with a pile of books in front of him and more on the floor beside him.

Staring at the man David shakes his head, the man never quit.

"Are you just going to keep standing there watching me Mate?" Killian asks, never lifting his head from the book in front of him. "Or are you going to help me?"

"I'm here to remind you that you need to get some rest and keep up your strength. I don't think the message stuck the first 50 times I've told you already." David says entering the room and coming to the other side of the table to face Killian.

"I knew the Lad would eventually tell you." Killian says ignoring David's words. "He had been trying to convince me to come home with him tonight, I thought I had convinced him I was fine. Hoped I would have a few more days at least."

"He was worried about you."

"And I him, but we both will be alright. Better once we bring Emma back and banish the dark magic once and for all."

"No doubt about it, but what are you doing here exactly?" David asks.

"The answer is here somewhere Dave I know it!" Killian insists holding up the book he was currently reading and shaking it.

"And we will find it, but you can't keep this up."

"I think I'm better equipped to know what my mind and body are capable of than you are Mate." Killian says closing the book with a loud bang and setting it down on the pile on the floor. Those must be his discarded books. "I've suffered plenty of misery over my 300 years. What's a little more?"

"But it doesn't have to be this way! You don't have to go through this alone. Henry, Mary Margaret, and I are all here to help you. Even Regina and Robin are willing to help you." Leaning forward, resting both hands on the table David lowers his gaze to Killian's, he can see the redness in his eyes and the dark circles under them. The man was running himself ragged. "You aren't alone anymore Killian."

The muscle in Killian's jaw tenses and flexes out, it's the first outward sign that anything David had just said had gotten to him. The next is Killian pushing up from the table in anger.

"I am alone Mate! I am terminally alone and it would appear that is my fate. Doesn't matter how I play the game, as a Lieutenant in the Navy, a pirate on the high sea, or as a hero here in the land without magic. It appears that no matter what I do or who I am. I. Am. Alone." Killian was telling himself to stop talking, but it his mouth wouldn't listen. It would appear that after a week of staying silent and doing his research he finally couldn't hold it in anymore. He was like a ticking bomb that finally went off.

"And to make this even better I am alone at the hands of the woman that I love…and who evidently loves me. Even with that she still sacrifices herself, forgetting that fact that by doing what she did. She left not only her parents or her young lad, but also me. But why I'm surprised I don't know, because I saw this happening. When I reunited Ursala with Poseidon I knew that I was at risk of losing my happiness…I just never expected it would be at the hand of the very woman who was the cause of it. But that maybe that is my fault to. Maybe my terrible fortune set Emma on the path that forced her to sacrifice herself." Starting to tire out and losing the anger that fueled him, Killian sits back down and rests his head in his hand.

"Maybe you all should blame me for this misery we find ourselves in now. Because had I not set my sights on Emma and fallen for her, perhaps she would still be here now. Her fate was sealed that day in Echo Cave all that time ago in Neverland. It just took its time to find us." Looking up in total misery at David's stunned face Killian lowers his gaze again. "I'm sorry Dave. I'm sorry that Emma is in this predicament all because I dared to tempt fate and tried to find happiness."

David didn't know what to say at first. He hadn't been prepared for all of that, but couldn't say he was surprised that Killian finally broke down under all the pressure. It just shocked him what exactly Killian had been keeping bottled up. Finally he settled on the first thing that came to mind.

"That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard." At Killian's startled glance David lets out a small laugh. "Who came back and took all of us too Neverland to save Henry? Who turned over this home just to make it back to Emma to save her family? Who willingly followed her through a time portal to help save her? And finally, who in an alternate world, when you didn't know who any of us were and suppose to be a coward, stood up for a woman and a young boy, risking your life for them?"

"I know what you're getting at, but…"

"No. No buts." David says shaking his head. "You need to hear this from more than just Emma. You're a hero too. It takes one to know one. Everything in your past? It matters, because it made you who you are and got you here. But it doesn't mean you don't get to be happy. It just took you 300 years to finally get to where you needed to be to be happy. And now that you're here it's not going to be easy and just happen." Shaking his head David lets out another small laugh as he sits down next to Killian.

"I found and lost Snow I don't know how many times before we finally got to be happy together. And then Regina casts a curse that brings us here and I had to find her all over again. It appears you and Emma are going to have a similar relationship, but I can't say that I'm sorry for it. Because it makes all those moments you share together even happier. I wouldn't change one moment I've shared with Snow and I know she feels the same. Just like I know Emma will feel the same about you."

They sit in silence for what seems like forever to David. If it weren't for the fact he could see Killian's hand clenching and loosening he would think the pirate had fallen asleep.

"Do you really think that?" Killian asks finally breaking the silence, looking up at David with a look that can only be described as hopeful.

"I do, but more importantly…do you?" There is another significant pause; this time David can see Killian's jaw flexing as he contemplates his answer.

Killian listened to David's words and couldn't help but feel hope again, but he had felt hope before and this had happened. And he had been trying to hold on to hope still the last week, but his self-doubt and recrimination made it difficult. He was his own worst enemy it would appear and without Emma there to remind him that he wasn't that terrible pirate anymore he kept falling back into his sullen mood. But what David said made a lot of sense and if David believed in him, it meant Mary Margaret did as well. And if anyone knew about happiness and heroes it was Prince Charming and Snow White.

"Killian?" David asks, trying to bring back the pirates attention.

"Aye." Killian shakes his head to clear his thoughts. "I think I do." Looking down at the books in front of him Killian realizes how tired he truly was. He hadn't slept a full night since Emma had disappeared, taking restless naps here in the mansion between books. He also felt weak. That wouldn't do at all. It was time he started taking better care of himself, for when it was time to bring Emma back he wanted to be leading the charge. And right now he wasn't fit to even be a lowly deckhand.

"Is that offer to stay with you still open?" Killian asks looking up at David again, his heart lifting a little at the smile he gets in response.

"I thought you would never ask." David says pushing up from the table. "Mary Margaret has had pillows and blankets laid out for you all week."

"Well she didn't have to go through all the trouble." Killian says rising stiffly from the table. He hadn't realized how sore he was physically until he had let go of the emotional baggage he had been holding on to.

"It's no trouble." David shakes his head. Making sure Killian was still walking with him out of the library and towards the front door. He couldn't wait to bring the other man home and see the look on Henry and Mary Margaret's face. They all could use a little happiness right now.


	8. Rest

**Just a little something for everyone to enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

"I'm just so glad you finally decided to take us up on our offer Killian." Mary Margaret says for what seems like the hundredth time since David had brought Killian home with him. "Can I get you anything?"

With an uncomfortable smile Killian shakes his head. "No Lass, I appreciate the offer, but I really would like some rest now."

"Oh well of course." Mary Margaret says rushing around the room grabbing a stack of blankets and towels. "Here are fresh towels for you. I changed the bedding for you, but just in case I grabbed an extra blanket for you. It gets cold in the loft sometimes this time of year."

"The loft…" Killian says confused, his gaze darting upstairs and then back to living room. "I assumed that I would just rest here on the couch."

"Oh don't be silly! That couch is barely comfortable for sitting on, you won't get a decent nights sleep there."

David could see Killian was prepared to reject the offer and to put an end to the discussion he decides to speak up. "Just grab the blanket and towels, she isn't going to give in." And as if to prove his point Mary Margaret's smile grows.

With a familiar smirk and a single head nod Killian takes the armful. "Thank you."

"And don't even think about trying to sneak out of here in the morning to get to the library. I've already spoken to Regina. She is bringing Robin and Roland over in the morning. We're going to have a nice family breakfast before we all jump into research."

Killian had been prepared to argue, but the look on her face told him it would be futile. "Perhaps we give a call to the fair Belle? See if she would like to join."

"That is an excellent idea." She responds with a warm smile. And seeing that he was only growing more tired with the discussion, Mary Margaret freed him from the conversation. "Goodnight Killian."

"Goodnight." Killian says nodding first at her and then David. He turns then and makes his way quietly up the stairs, mindfully of the sleeping baby and Henry.

"He's going to be alright." Mary Margaret says quietly standing and watching Killian disappear up the stairs. There was no question in her voice, which surprised David. Because up until the point he had convinced Killian to come home with him in the mansion, he hadn't been so sure.

"How can you be so sure? He was pretty upset when I found him at the mansion."

"Well of course he was David, can you imagine what has been going through his mind this past week? And Killian has always been his hardest critic."

"You understand him pretty well."

"Well I know what it's like to regret past mistakes and feel that because of them you don't deserve to be happy. I also remember a time when I was so sure I would never be with the man that I loved that I turned to magic to help me forget him." She says turning to face him, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his shoulders. "I may not have lived 300 years or turned to piracy while plotting revenge, but I understand having regrets…and fears…and losing hope."

"What changed it for you?" David asks, assuming the answer already.

With her arms still around his waist, Mary Margaret lifts her head enough to look up into his face. "The man I love made a vow to always find me and he has never let me down." With a small hum of happiness Mary Margaret smiles as David leans down for a kiss.

Neither was aware that the man standing halfway up the stairs had heard their conversation. But they shouldn't worry, because it only made his heavy heart feel a little bit lighter. He finished climbing the stairs and turned the corner only to stop again…this time for a completely different reason.

He hadn't been up here since the last time with Emma after they had all returned from the Authors alternate world. He hadn't expected such a euphoric response from Emma upon seeing him, but he wouldn't lie, it had made him feel good. Then while they were lying on the bed that had felt nice too. But Emma's confession was better. Even though in the end she hadn't been able to say the words, he had known. He had saw it on her face in that other world when Charming had stabbed him, that glimmer before the pain and sadness had taken over. Then again he saw it on her face in the bed, before she had changed her mind and decided to thank him instead.

She had always been a bit of an open book to him after all.

She had been happy in that moment. More happy than he think he had ever seen her, even more than when they had made it back from the time portal. He likes to think he had something to do with that. But then she…and after he couldn't bring himself to even come to the apartment, let alone up into her room. He didn't spend much time with Emma here, too awkward with her parents, but that didn't change the fact that Emma was everywhere he looked.

There were pictures on the wall and her desk. Her with Henry at the park on that wooden fortress, another with them at Granny's, and then of course there were pictures with her parents. Her red leather jacket that she never seemed to be with out was sitting on the back of the chair. He hadn't realized until just then that she hadn't been wearing it that night. Setting the towels and blanket aside he pulls the jacket off the chair before he turns around the room, taking in this little bit of Emma he hadn't really had a chance to before.

Stopping his survey once his gaze lands back on the desk Killian finally turns back to the bed and sits down on the edge, holding the jacket to his chest. It smelt of her and if he closed his eyes he could almost convince himself she wasn't gone. Almost being the key word. Setting the jacket in his lap, he shrugs out of his own, and lays it at the foot of his bed. It's turning back that he notices on the small side table under the lamp there is one more picture, one that he had never laid eyes on before, nor had he been aware existed. Reaching out he grabs the picture to look at it closer, his thumb brushing over Emma's smiling face.

It was of the two of them at Granny's. Neither of them was looking at whoever wielded the camera because they both were too busy staring at each other. Killian's arm was over the back of the booth and around her shoulders and Emma was staring up at him with a small on her face that mirrored his. They looked as if they were sharing their own little secret. They looked happy. They would look that happy again one day. Placing the picture back where he found it Killian smiles, liking the fact it was the only one Emma kept there and it held a place where she would see it every night before she shut her eyes and every morning when she opened them.

Brushing her pillows aside he folds her leather jacket and puts it in their place. He then reaches in his inside pocket to pull the dagger out and keeps it held firmly in his grasp. The only way he could assure it wouldn't disappear in the night. Laying his head down on the jacket his first breath is of Emma and it brings him peace. Looking over he sees the picture of them and with a small smile on his face closes his eyes. He's asleep in seconds.


	9. 300 Years

**Just a little short something. The next chapter will be longer, hold more drama, and lead to some answers!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Killian woke slowly, the scent of Emma hitting him first. For a moment he was able to imagine she was there with him, but only for a moment. Opening his eyes he sees the unfamiliar surroundings of her room and feels a sharp jab in his chest. He had always kind of hoped the first time he woke in Emma's bed she would be there beside him. Rubbing his hand over his chest Killian sits up in the bed.

Feeling rested for the first time in over a week he gets up and shrugs on his jacket, quick to hide the dagger in the inside pocket out of sight. Turning back to the bed he picks up Emma's red jacket and carrying it over to her closet he hangs it with the rest of her clothes, so tonight when he pulls it out it will still smell of her. Standing once again in the middle of the room Killian can hear movement and voices below.

It would appear breakfast started without him.

Coming down the stairs the smell of coffee, bacon, and something sweet hit his senses. Looking over the table it would appear he was the last to arrive. "Good morning." He nods his head towards Regina and Robin, who both pause at the sight of him coming down the stairs.

"Good morning Killian." Mary Margaret says brightly, stopping from her task of flipping pancakes to pour him a cup of coffee and preparing it the way he likes it. "You're just in time, I'm just about done with the next batch of pancakes."

"I saved you a seat." Henry says signaling the chair between him and David.

Smiling at the lad Killian steps forward to grab the coffee and takes his seat at the table. The silence that had followed him appearing in the kitchen is soon overshadowed as everyone goes back to the conversations they were having before. Looking across the table at Belle, who was busy feeding baby Neal, Killian nods his head in greeting. Before he knows it a plate with a stack of pancakes is being lowered in front of him with Mary Margaret resting her other hand of his shoulder.

"I've already told Henry and I'm telling you too. We are going to hold off any serious conversation until after breakfast is done."

At this point Killian knew it was pointless to argue and simply nodded his head and prepared his pancakes. As soon as Mary Margaret gets back into the kitchen Henry leans towards him. "You're not mad at me are you for telling David?"

"No lad." Killian shakes his head. "It was finally time. I thank you for your care."

Henry sits up a little straighter under Killian's gaze. "I just did what I thought my mom would want."

"Aye." Killian says in agreement.

"I think I have an idea about the sorcerer" Henry adds, lowering his voice.

"You do?" Killian asks intrigued.

"I might need your help." Henry says hesitantly.

"Well of course you have it." Killian assures him.

And then because they had gained the attention of Mary Margaret, who finally had joined everyone at the table, they both turn to their plates to eat quickly. Both wanted to get breakfast done and move on to research.

"Can I be excused for a minute?" Henry asks as soon as the plates were cleared from the table and everyone was helping to clean up.

"Where are you going?" Regina asks.

"I need to run to Gold's shop." Henry says looking over at Killian. "I have an idea about finding the sorcerer, but there is something I have to get."

"What is it Henry? Maybe I can get it for you?" Belle asks setting down the stack of clean dishes.

"No I can get it." Henry insists.

"You can't go alone." Regina reminds him, looking over at Robin to see he was busy entertaining both Roland and Neal.

"I'll go with the lad." Killian responds quickly stepping forward and looking directly at Regina.

"Alright." Regina nods her head once, with no hesitation. She knows Killian would never let anything happen to Henry.

"Now that that's settled, why don't we plan to meet at the mansion then?"

"Perfect!" Henry says in hurriedly. "Come on Killian!"

cs~cs~cs~cs~cs~cs

Killian used the key Belle had given him to open the pawnshop and follows Henry inside. "Now that we're alone lad, why don't you go ahead and say what you didn't want to in front of your mother and your grandparents."

"How did you know I wanted to say something?" Henry asks ducking his head.

"You're sorta like your mother in that respect, an open book." Killian says with a smile. "For me at least."

Henry stops his slow circle he was making in the pawnshop and lifts his head to look at Killian. The look in his eyes one that was too serious for a young boy his age. "Can I ask you something and will you answer me honestly?"

"Of course lad." Killian says surprised Henry would doubt his honesty.

"I mean even if you think the truth would hurt me." Henry persists.

Staring at him, Killian is conflicted between wanting to be honest, but still prevent Henry from any more pain. "Aye, I will."

"Do you really think we will ever find my mom?"

This time Killian doesn't even have to hesitate in his answer. "Aye, we will."

"How can you be so sure?"

"For a couple of reasons lad." Killian says reaching out to clasp him on the shoulder. "First, because of who you're grandparents are and the fact your family never gives up on each other. Remember?"

"Yea…" Henry says with a small nod.

"But you should remember something else lad." Killian says with a small smile.

"What's that?" Henry asks, smiling back in return without even realizing it.

"I spent 300 years searching for the Crocodile."

"Yea, so?"

"Well I finally found him didn't I? And if I am willing to work that hard to find someone I despise, how hard do you think I'm willing to work to find your mom?"

"Really hard." Henry responds with another smile.

"The hardest." Killian agrees with a nod.

"Can we just be sure it doesn't take 300 years to do it?"

Chuckling Killian nods his head. "Of course lad."


	10. Search Continues

**Sorry this took so long. I'm taking summer classes and every one of them had projects/exams due this week. Plus work. But here is the update, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

"Now was there anything you required here? Or was this entire excursion just a ruse?" Killian asks looking down at Henry.

"Can't you just ask if I lied about needing something to get away from everyone?" Henry asks still smiling.

"If you would like." Killian says with a smirk and a small nod.

"No it's fine, I kinda like the way you talk…when I can understand you."

"I speak quite clearly Lad. It is not my fault your education is lacking." Killian says starting to wonder slowly around the room. "Look at all of this. Something here might very well be the clue we need, but who would know it?"

"I know." Henry says following Killian's gaze around the room. "I thought the same thing when I was working undercover here when trying to track down anything on the Author."

"And did you ever find anything?" Killian asks, stopping his pursuit of the room to face Henry again.

"Nothing to track the Author…but I know now that Gold always knew what I was up to and that was probably why."

"And anything on the Sorcerer…this Merlin?"

"No nothing about him either." Henry says feeling as disappointed as Killian looks. "Just the broom that belonged to the Apprentice."

"The broom?" Killian says looking around the room again, faster this time. "Where is it?"

"I don't know." Henry says with a puzzled look. "What does it matter? It's just a broom."

"Come now Lad, surely you've realized by now that nothing is a simple something." Killian says, his search of the room becoming more vigorous.

"What." Henry asks even more confused now. "You're really not making sense now."

Stopping his search Killian turns to give Henry a patient, understanding smile. "The broom belonged to the Apprentice in the other realm, it held magic within it. In this realm I witnessed the Crocodile use that same broom to locate the Apprentice and then watched it be used again to free him from the enchanted hat." Turning back to look behind the counter Killian keeps talking. "That broom is more than just a simple broom Henry. We need to find it."

"You think it will lead us to my mom?" Henry asks excited now.

"If not your mom then maybe this Merlin, being as the broom belonged to his Apprentice." Killian says stopping to look at Henry. "I'm not seeing it here Lad, are you sure you saw it?"

"I think it's in the back." Henry says stopping his search as well. When Killian heads that way he follows behind him, but has to stop abruptly.

"What's the matter?" Henry asks standing directly behind Killian, who stood frozen just inside the backroom. When he doesn't answer Henry steps around him to see what has his attention. The first thing Henry sees is Gold laying completely still on the cot, looking back over his shoulder he seems the look of total contempt on Killian's face and the muscle in his jaw flexing…a clear sign he was upset. "Killian?" Henry asks hesitantly.

"Look at him lying there so peaceful." Killian grounds out between clenched teeth. "Why should he be at peace when we all are suffering. He is the cause of all this…" Stepping towards the comatose man with his hooked hand raised Killian practically vibrates with rage.

"Killian!" Henry says lunging forward and grabbing on to his other arm. "Don't!" But it's no use, Killian was still moving as if Henry wasn't even there. "It's not what my mom would want!" He shouts and only then does Killian stop, but he doesn't turn around, leaving Henry to talk to his back. "You aren't that vengeful pirate anymore. And as much as he might deserve it, you'll only hurt yourself in the long run." Killian finally turns to look at Henry.

"You always were a very smart lad." Killian says with a wry smile.

"Well I learn from some of the best." Henry says and the look on his face tells Killian he's not just talking about his mom and grandparents, but he's also referring to him.

Unfamiliar and slightly uncomfortable with the feelings inside him Killian clears his throat and looks anywhere but at Henry. Which is how the boy is able to surprise Killian when he steps forward and wraps his arms around his waist. "What's this for?" Killian asks, quick to return the embrace.

"I could tell you wanted to, but didn't know how to make the gesture." Henry says stepping back and smiling up at him. "I thought I would just help you out."

"Well thank you." Killian says clearing his throat again and smiling.

"Anytime." Henry says and means it. And then to ease the look of discomfort from Killian's face Henry looks around the room. "The broom has to be back here somewhere."

"Aye." Killian agrees wandering slowly around the room on the opposite side of where Gold lays. Purposely avoiding the man and the temptation.

"I think I found it!" Henry calls excitedly and Killian turns quickly see if he is right. Sure enough, mixed in with another broom and a mop, is the Apprentice's broom. Hidden in plain sight.

"She's pretty brilliant." Killian says of Belle and shaking his head as he steps forward and grabs it.

"Do you really think that can help us?" Henry asks staring doubtfully at the pitiful looking broom.

"There is only one way to find out." Killian says feeling hopeful. Surely this had to be a sign of the tide turning in their favor. At the very least it was a step in some direction, whether it was right or not, remained to be seen.

"Well let's go!" Henry says grabbing the broom from Killian's grasp and racing out of the backroom.

Killian doesn't follow him right away, waiting to be sure Henry is out of earshot before stepping forward and glaring down at Gold. "You best stay in this state Crocodile, because if you do wake, you won't be the Dark One anymore. And this world won't be as kind to you as it once was." And with those final words Killian turns and leaves, not giving Gold a second thought.

They had a Sorcerer to find.


	11. Broomsticks and Magic

**No you aren't imagining things. Yes this is another post two days in a row! And it's a longer one. I had to go back in Once history to remind myself of what has happened in the show, but I know there is a chance I did miss something or mess something up. If that is the case I apologize, but will admit I will take liberty of deviating from the show if it fits my needs. That being said I hope you all enjoy! Thanks for reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Killian and Henry enter the library of the Sorcerer's mansion to see everyone around the same table Killian had been at the night before. It's been cleaned up now and the room was warmer, someone had lit the fireplace. It felt like a different room to Killian now.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Regina asks looking up as Henry comes to her side.

"Actually it was…"

"The Lad's idea was quite brilliant." Killian says stopping Henry from confessing the truth. "He thought the Apprentice's broom could be of use in locating the Sorcerer." Sharing a look with the lad Killian nods his head.

"Right." Henry says looking back at everyone else around the table. "It helped free the Apprentice from the hat."

"You're right Henry." Mary Margaret says in her cheerful voice, but you could see the confusion on her face. "But what are we going to do with it to find the Sorcerer?"

"Well it has magic." Henry says looking quickly at Killian who nods his head in encouragement. "Or at least did in the Enchanted Forest."

"Plus the Crocodile used the broom to locate the Apprentice here in this land." Killian says helping Henry and gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

"You never mentioned this magical broom before." Regina says more curious,

"Didn't seem important at the time." Killian responds. "And my mind has been dedicated on more pertinent matters as of late."

"Understandable." Regina says as she steps forward to take the broom from Henry. Holding it in her hand her eyes dart up towards Killian's full of surprise. "There is magic here." She then holds the broom more firmly in her grasp as she turns to the rest of the group.

"But can it be of any use to us?" David asks stepping to Regina's side, looking at the broom with doubt.

"I don't know." Regina looks over at him and then back down at the broom in her hand, the wood practically vibrating in her grasp.

"Do you feel that?" Killian asks staring at the hand holding the broom. "It started to quiver the closer we got to this mansion."

Startled Mary Margaret comes around the table to stand next to Regina, holding her hand out towards the broom. "Are you saying the broom is alive?" She asks looking back at Killian.

"Not alive." Regina shakes her head. "But definitely magical." Looking up at Killian she tilts her head in thought. "You said it started to vibrate like this when you got closer to the mansion?"

"Aye…almost as if it sensed it was near where it belonged." Killian says. "Can it be of use?" He asks staring intently into Regina's eyes. The message clear that he needed her to say yes, that something had to come from this latest discovery.

"Well we will have to research it of course." Regina says lifting her one eyebrow similar to Killian does, a smile playing at her lips that grows when Killian cracks a small smile of his own.

No one had noticed Belle in the corner frantically picking up books and tossing them aside when it wasn't the one she was looking for. "That won't be necessary!" Belle finally says rushing across the room, flipping hastily though the pages as she goes. Finding the one she wanted she looks up with bright eyes at Killian first and then Regina. "I came across this book, it mentions a wizard named Merlin, but I think this is our sorcerer."

Henry takes the book and holds it to the open page, with a grimace he looks up at Belle. " _The Sword in the Stone_ …Belle I don't think this is what you think it is."

"I know there is that animated movie, but Henry there are movies like that for all of us here!" Belle says shaking her head. "It can't be that we are all real and these people aren't." Belle says pointing to the book. "Read the page."

Relenting, because she was right, Henry lifts the book and begins to read the page silently to himself. It wasn't the original book written T.H. White, but the Disney copy. It filled with the pictures and even the songs from the book. Halfway down the second page is one song Henry remembers singing over and over again as a little boy and his eyes lit up. Looking up at Belle his gaze quickly turns towards Killian. "I have an idea."

"What is it?" Regina asks holding the broom closer as she reads over Henry's shoulder. "That song? Really?" She asks looking down at Henry in concern.

"Listen to the words." Henry says animatedly holding the book up again to read aloud now.

 _Left and right_ _  
_ _Like day and night_ _  
_ _That's what makes the world go round_ _  
_ _In and out_ _  
_ _Thin and stout_ _  
_ _That's what makes the world go round_

"It sounds like it's some sort of enchantment or something." Belle insists.

"Well left and right, those are directions, night and day could a reference to East and West. I suppose." Regina says speculating aloud.

"Read the next verse Henry." Belle urges.

 _For every up there is a down_ _  
_ _For every square there is a round_ _  
_ _For every high there is a low_ _  
_ _For every to there is a fro_ _  
_ _To and fro_ _  
_ _Stop and go_ _  
_ _That's what makes the world go round_

This time when Henry reads the words he says them to the beat of the song the way he remembers them. When he finishes he looks up, again his gaze seeking out Killian.

Killian didn't know what to make of everything they were saying. He didn't know what animated was and Emma had just recently introduced him to movies. Nor did he understand what a sword would do in a bloody stone or how it got there in the first place.

Pretty wasteful use of a good sword if you asked him.

But it certainly had Belle and Henry excited, plus Regina wasn't scoffing the idea. Which must mean there was some credence to it. Looking over at the Charming's Killian can see them having another of their silent conversations. "What do you think?" He asks them.

Startled to be the center of attention all of a sudden Mary Margaret looks at David to answer first. "Well we are familiar with the story of the sword in the stone, but we know it as Excalibur." David says sharing another look with Mary Margaret.

"David told me the story of King Arthur and this sword, how only the rightful ruler would be able to wield it." Mary Margaret says still staring at David. "We traveled to Camelot to track down the sword and he tricked me into thinking we found it and that it was meant for me." She clears her throat now and looks directly at Regina. "It's what gave me the courage to stand up to you that day and strike you."

Instead of being insulted or upset Regina looks impressed. "I always wondered what convinced you to stay and stand up to me. Apparently all you needed was a fake sword."

"No the sword was very real." Mary Margaret laughs. "Just not the real Excalibur."

"So then you see!" Belle says excitedly looking around at all of them again, taking the book back from Henry. "That just proves that the sword is real and that this Merlin is real too!"

"But how is the broom and this song going to help us?" David asks.

Before Belle can answer Regina holds up her hand. "Let me think on this a second." And then, taking the book from Belle and holding on to the broom, Regina paces away to think.

Killian watches her intently, knowing that the brunt of this work will fall to her now that she is the only one with Magic to help them. They had gone to the fairies already and Blue had informed them they wouldn't be able to help. When it came to Dark Magic like this the fairies couldn't, or wouldn't, be involved. Even Tinkerbelle had reluctantly apologized to Killian when he asked her as a personal favor. She had told him that her hands were tied, but that he shouldn't give up hope. He and Emma were meant to be.

Killian was holding her to that.

Regina only paced for a few minutes, but it felt like much longer to Killian. She comes back to the group with a determined look on her face, holding the open book in one hand and the broom in the other. "We have to go back to the room where the door to Arendelle appeared. It was the same room Gold had the hat placed to capture Emma right?" Regina asks looking at Killian.

"Aye." Killian nods. "But it was the clock tower when he attempted to cleave himself from the dagger and crush my heart. Shouldn't we go there?"

"No that was about the center of a pentagram and the town, plus it was for Gold's intentions." Regina shakes her head. "This is about the Sorcerer and where both the hat and this broom appeared and belong." And then turning away, Regina doesn't wait for the rest of them to follow her out of the library and across the house into the large open room.

"How do you know this is the right room?" Mary Margaret asks looking around to see that it was the same empty space as before. Nothing stood out about it.

"Because this room held a portal to our world in it that allowed Elsa and the others to go through to get back to Arendelle. It means there is magic here. Magic that allows portals. Something that before this mansion was here, we couldn't just make appear in Storybrooke."

"You think there's a portal here to the Sorcerer." Killian says stepping forward.

"I think this is our best bet right now." Regina responds holding the pirates gaze, wishing she could offer him more assurance.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Killian asks anxious.

"Are we ready?" Regina asks looking around the room. First at Henry to see he is as anxious as Killian, then towards Belle who looks curious, and finally at David and Mary Margaret who both share a look of concern directed towards Killian.

Regina could understand their concern. They had already gone too long without a break in this search for Emma or the Sorcerer. Emotions were high and everyone was desperate. If this didn't work, which Regina feared my happen, she didn't know how Henry…or Killian…would take it. That had her concerned too. She wished Robin were here to offer his support and comfort, instead of in the forest with Roland and the men.

When no one speaks up for her to stop Regina lifts the book and reads aloud the words of the song she remembers Henry singing constantly as a boy.

 _Left and right_ _  
_ _Like day and night_ _  
_ _That's what makes the world go round_ _  
_ _In and out_ _  
_ _Thin and stout_ _  
_ _That's what makes the world go round_

 _For every up there is a down_ _  
_ _For every square there is a round_ _  
_ _For every high there is a low_ _  
_ _For every to there is a fro_ _  
_ _To and fro_ _  
_ _Stop and go_ _  
_ _That's what makes the world go round_

Nothing happens and Regina sees the disappointed look on Belle's face, matched closely to the ones on David and Mary Margaret's faces. It was Killian's gaze Regina focused on avoiding. She couldn't handle seeing that look of despair again. Instead she looks at Henry, afraid that he would be more that just disappointed. Instead he has a thoughtful look on his face and is staring at the broom. "Henry?"

"Try turning to face the wall." Henry says stepping forward and physically turning Regina as if she wouldn't understand his instructions. "And I think you should move the broom to the motions in the song. When you say left, move the broom left."

"Henry I don't think is going to work." Regina says regretfully. Wishing that by sheer power of will that she could make it happen, but she can't.

"Just try it Mom." Henry says. "And really mean it." And then with a quick look over his shoulder in Killian's direction Henry looks back at Regina and leans in for a hug. "Don't just do it for me, but for Killian too." He whispers quickly before stepping back and into Killian's space. The pirate responds by lifting his hand and squeezing Henry's shoulder, before pulling him in and resting an arm around Henry.

Staring at the two of them Regina blinks back a wave of tears that burn the back of her eyes. She wishes Emma could be here right now and see this. Two of the most important men in her life getting along so well, depending on each other to get through. It would put a smile on her face, because it's what Emma wanted, even if she would never admit it. It's why she kept pushing the two of them together and supported their outings. Emma deserved to see this.

And with that thought in mind Regina forces everything else out and focuses on that one thought. Without even needing the book now Regina repeats the words again, this time in cadence with the original song.

 _Left and right_ _  
_ _Like day and night_ _  
_ _That's what makes the world go round_ _  
_ _In and out_ _  
_ _Thin and stout_ _  
_ _That's what makes the world go round_

 _For every up there is a down_ _  
_ _For every square there is a round_ _  
_ _For every high there is a low_ _  
_ _For every to there is a fro_ _  
_ _To and fro_ _  
_ _Stop and go_ _  
_ _That's what makes the world go round_

Moving the broom in one more large circular motion, Regina shuts her eyes. She doesn't want to see any more disappointed looks and she was afraid that it didn't work. The broom, which before had been vibrating forcefully before, was now still in her limp hand. Tired from the force of the light magic she still wasn't used to Regina is slow to open her eyes. But with the sound of Mary Margaret's gasp she whips her head up but doesn't see anything. Just the four of them staring back at her.

But they weren't staring at her Regina realized, but behind her.

Turning around Regina holds in a gasp of her own, because she had been wrong. It had worked. And now standing in the middle of the room, close to where the door to Arendelle once was, is now a stone archway and an old wooden door.

"It worked!" Henry shouts, breaking the silence and running forward, reaching out to grab the handle.

"Henry wait!" Regina quickly steps forward and reaches out stop Henry. "We don't know what is on the other side of that door."

"We know it's a step closer to the Sorcerer." Henry says, his tone saying he doesn't care what is on the other side. He looks past his mother towards Killian, knowing that if anyone would be on his side it would be him.

"We have to have a plan before we just open the door Henry." David says agreeing with Regina.

"How can we plan when we aren't sure what's on the other side?" Mary Margaret asks staying back.

"We can't and we don't know how long the door will stay here so we need to hurry."

"Henry that's another good reason to not to." Regina reasons. "We don't know if we will be able to get back."

"The Sorcerer can get us back. He's supposed to be powerful."

"We don't know if he's behind that door. Or if we can trust him."

"What choice do we have?" Killian finally asks, his voice louder than all the rest as he steps forward and stands next to Henry in front of the door. "We've wasted precious time trying to find something to either lead us to Emma or this Merlin." He says looking first at David and then Regina. "We are in the Sorcerer's mansion, we used his Apprentice's broom, and spell from his own story…where else can this lead?"

"We still don't know if we can trust him." Regina points out, unable to argue against Killian's valid points

Killian just stares at Regina before looking over at David, then back to Mary Margaret and Belle, and finally to his left at Henry.

"I understand your reluctance to walk through that door into the unknown, it's because you have something that you'll be leaving behind if you are unable to return." Killian sighs and looks down at his feet and then back up at David. "I don't have that same problem as the rest of you. If I go through this door and am trapped there, then that's that. There is nothing on this other side for me that won't be fine without me."

He looks over at Henry now. "You'll miss me Lad and I you. But you'll have your mother, your grandparents and the rest of this town to look out for you. After some time I will just be a distant memory to you." He then looks back at David. "You have been a good friend, all of you." Killian's gaze encompasses the others in the room. "But you don't need me. And I need to know if what is on the other side of this door will get me closer to Emma."

He looks back right at Regina then. "I'm going through that door with or without you all."

"And I'm going with you." Henry says stepping forward and holding his back straight to stand taller.

"Henry…" Regina starts to argue, but is interrupted.

"No Mom I have to do this. I have a right to do this." Henry insists. "Who found a way into Isaac's twisted book to rescue all of you and bring back the happy endings? I did. I found you. I found Killian and was able to free my mom from that tower. I did all of that." He pauses a moment, prepared to be turned down, but Regina doesn't say anything. "Let me do this."

Regina wants to argue, but when Henry puts it that way how can she? He did do all of those things. Looking into his young, but determined face, Regina sighs. "Then I guess I'm going too. You'll need someone with magic over there with you after all" She says reaching out to grab Henry's hand and squeezing tight.

David steps forward then and rests a hand on Henry's shoulder. "I'm coming with you too." He says sharing a look with Killian. "And we are all coming back."

"David…" Mary Margaret steps forward, but stops short of reaching out to him. "I…I can't…Neal." She shakes her head.

"You need to stay here and take care of him." David agrees. "You and Belle will stay here and work on a way to bring us back if this portal does close after we go through it."

Belle steps forward and wraps an arm around Mary Margaret's shoulders. "You have my word I won't let you all stay over there." She says her gaze coming to rest on Killian. "You all will be coming back, you hear me?"

"Aye." Killian says with a small nod, reminded again how grateful he is to have these people in his life. And he owed that to Emma.

"Be careful!" Mary Margaret says stepping forward to hug them all, giving Killian an extra squeeze before letting go. "Hurry back."

"We will." David assures her.

The four of them turn then and face the door. Looking over at the rest of the group David reaches forward and opens the door. On the other side is just a silvery blue swirl and lights. "Well that's promising." Killian says sarcastically looking down at Henry and sharing an encouraging smile.

"You first." Regina grumbles with a slight nudge on Killian's back.

"I would have it no other way your Majesty." Killian says while stepping forward and through the doorway. Before anyone can blink he is gone from their sight.

"I'll go next." Henry says with excitement and stepping forward and into the doorway before anyone can second-guess the decision to let him come along. Like Killian before him, Henry is gone in an instant. Regina goes next with a hesitant look on her face and David pauses one last time to look back Mary Margaret and give her a reassuring smile. He turns then and disappears through the doorway.

It's as if the door knew they were the only ones going through and it closes as soon as David is through. The door blinking out of existence as quickly as it had appeared.

Gasping Mary Margaret rushes forward, hands out as if she will be able to find it and them. She turns to Belle when she comes up empty. "It's gone already? What if they were going to return right away? What if they aren't safe on the other side?" She rushes to Belle's side and squeezes. Regretting already the decision to say behind. All of her family, minus baby Neal, were now gone, possibly in danger…or worse. And here she was with nothing to do but wait.

"It's going to be alright." Belle soothes her, rubbing an arm down her shoulder. "Regina has her magic, David and Killian are skilled with swords and fighting, and Henry his very bright. They'll going to be just fine. And we are on this side to find a way to bring them back." And then with an arm around her shoulders Belle urges Mary Margaret to follow.

"Let's go back to the loft and relieve Granny. I think you need some time with Neal and I need to go back to the library and look some things up."

"Ok, you're right." Mary Margaret nods and follows along with Belle. "They're going to be fine." She says and gives one last glance behind her to where the door had once been. "They'll all be fine."


	12. Merlin

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

David's eyes don't even have time to adjust to the darkness when the portal starts closing behind him. He has to quickly step out of the way as Regina charges back towards the portal, attempting to keep it open with her magic. When she doesn't succeed she let's a high pitch scream.

"Well that is just perfect!" She shouts turning back to the group, her glare immediately landing on Killian who was busy taking in their surroundings. "I warned you this could happen! And did any of you listen? Now we're stuck god knows where and with no idea how we're going to get back!" When Killian barely spares her a glance Regina turns her gaze onto Henry, but even in the darkness she can see he too is ignoring her. "What are we going to do?" She asks in frustration, turning to David.

But he doesn't have a chance to answer before Killian speaks.

"Perhaps if you are done shouting you can use your magic to light this torch I found." Killian says stepping forward and holding out the end of the torch in Regina's direction. "Once we can see where we are, then we can come up with a plan." She can barely make out his features, but she knows he is smirking at her.

Grumbling to herself Regina lights a fireball and holds it out to the torch. Instantly Killian is visible and Regina is gratified to know she was right and he was smirking at her.

"Here mom I found another one." Henry says stepping to Killian's side and holding the second torch out the same way.

With the two now lit the room they're in is illuminated enough for them to see that it wasn't a room at all, but a hallway. A long hallway, from the looks of things, since they couldn't see an end in either direction.

"Well how do we know which way to go?" Henry is the first to speak what they're all thinking.

"And before anyone even thinks to suggest it…we are not splitting up." Regina says, her gaze never leaving Killian, because she knew he would be the first to suggest it.

"No Regina is right." David says stepping forward to take the other torch from Henry. "We don't even know where we are. If we split up we don't know if we will be able to find each other."

"Well we can't just stay standing here." Killian points out, continuing to look first down one direction of the hallway and then the other.

"Well by all means Captain." Regina snaps, crossing her arms. "Lead the way."

"I was just saying we are going to have to make a choice and stick to it, Your Majesty." Killian snaps back.

"Come on you guys." Henry says stepping in between the two of them. "This isn't helping us get any closer to my mom or Merlin."

"You're right Henry." Regina says guiltily looking down.

"Very sorry Lad." Killian says turning back to look down the hallway again. "I suggest we go this way for some time and if we don't come across a door we turn back and try the other way." Killian says turning back to look at the group.

"I agree." David says with forced enthusiasm and before anyone else can argue he starts walking in the direction Killian indicated, leaving them no other choice but to follow.

They walk for a while in complete silence; the only noise their footsteps and breathe echoing as they go. Regina is the first to stop.

"I think it's time we turn back." She huffs. "There obviously is nothing this way."

"Shh!" Killian says lifting his hand and taking a few steps further down the hallway, holding the torch out to see further.

Regina looked ready to argue, but stops herself. "What is that?" She asks stepping in front of Henry to stand behind Killian.

"It sounds like footsteps." Killian says looking back towards David to see his confirming nod.

"They don't sound too far off." David responds coming to stand next to Killian, holding his torch out to make it even brighter in front of them.

"Stand back." Regina says pushing forward and holding her hands up, ready for whoever appears.

"Mom, stop!" Henry says trying to pull her back. "What if it's Merlin? Do you want to make him angry?"

"The Lad has a point." Killian says looking sideways at Regina. "Offend this Merlin and he might decide to not help us."

"How many times do I have to tell you that we don't even know if this portal took us to Merlin?" Regina asks, her frustration evident.

"Regina we all agreed it made the most sense." David says, never taking his gaze away from where the noise was coming from.

"Well I don't care who it is, I'm not taking any chances." Regina says refusing to lower her hands.

"Look!" Henry shouts pointing past where their torchlight reaches.

"Lower your torch." David says and when both his and Killians have been pulled back you can see a bit further down is a light coming towards them.

"We're just sitting ducks here." Regina fumes watching as the light gets closer and brighter.

"Ducks?" Killian asks confused, taking his gaze away from the hallway briefly.

"It's a saying." Henry says struggling to see past them. "Means we just waiting for something to happen."

"Aye." Killian nods his head in understanding. "What other choice do we have?"

"None." Regina responds. "Doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Ssh!" David says raising his torch again and urging Killian to do the same. "They're almost here."

They don't have to wait much longer, Regina's hands raising a little higher when an old man comes into view. David and Killian step closer together, being sure to block Henry from his view entirely.

The old man just steps up to the group and with a pleasant, almost distant smile he nods to them. "We've been waiting for you. Follow me." He says this and turns and starts walking back the way he had just come, not stopping to see they were coming.

Henry immediately moves to follow him, but Regina holds out her arm to stop him. Sharing a look with David and Killian she shakes her head, causing Killian to roll his eyes.

"Let's go Lad." Killian holds out his arm to move Regina's, allowing Henry to step around her. Shrugging his shoulders David offers Regina a small smile before following behind them. Grumbling to herself Regina brings up the end of the group.

They aren't walking long when the man turns a corner and they come upon stairs. Without a word he starts climbing them and they have no choice but to follow. As they rise their surroundings get brighter and at the top of the stairs there is actually a perch for them to rest their torches. They are now in another hallway, this one much brighter and at the end is a large, closed door.

"If you would just wait here. I will be right back for you." The old man says and again doesn't wait for a response before walking away. Opening and disappearing behind the door.

"We should take this time to get out of here." Regina says as soon as he's out of sight.

"Mom he's obviously the Sorcerers new Apprentice." Henry says excited turning to look at her. "We're finally going to see the Sorcerer."

"Finally we will be one step closer to Emma." Killian says sharing another look with David before looking down the hall. Urging the man to come back.

His wishes are granted because the man does appear and comes back towards them. "He will see you now." And then again starts to walk away, back down the hall. When he gets to the door he just holds it open and motions for them to go in. Keeping that same smile on his face from before.

Killian barely spares the Apprentice, if that is who he is, a glance. Instead looking around the room, it appears they are in a library. One not too different from the mansion in Storybrooke, except this one is two levels and the books look much older. Looking first around the lower level Killian then looks up. And that's when he sees him.

Standing at the top of the stairs leading to the second level is hopefully the man with all the answers. The one that will help him finally find Emma.

"Are you Merlin?" Killian asks watching as he comes down the stairs.

"I am." The man responds. "I've been expecting you."

"Aye. So your man servant said."

"I'm afraid I won't be of any help to you."

With those words any hope that Killian had felt since coming through the portal disappeared and was now replaced with anger and resentment.

Merlin was supposed to have the answers. Merlin was supposed to help him find Emma.

It appeared Merlin was a dead end as well.


	13. A History Lesson

**So I have to admit this was a bit harder to write because I'm essentially writing a history for the show and creating a character I know will be depicted this next season. I have no clue how they plan to write Merlin, but I decided to take my own twist to the character, I feel like there is going to be a lot more to this Sorcerer than we know now.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Killian clenched his hand into a fist and stared into the eyes of his last hope and could see the old man's disappointment staring back at him. What did he have to feel disappointed about? Wasn't like he had lost the woman that he loved and was destined to be terminally alone. He was the almighty Sorcerer. He had the ability to make anything happen…except for apparently bringing back Emma.

"What do you mean you won't be able to help us?" Henry asks, voicing the question they were all surely thinking. "You're the Sorcerer aren't you?" His voice filled with hope.

"Yes I am." He says again.

"Why can't you help us?" David asks his gaze jumping from Merlin to Killian, worried about how he was handling this latest news.

"Yes why?" Regina asks skeptical of this old man, unimpressed with what she saw. This was the powerful Sorcerer they've heard so much about? Talk about ordinary. "You created the Dark One, surely you can get rid of it."

"Your old Apprentice said you could help us." Henry says insistent now. "Why would he say that if you can't?"

His look of disappointment now morphed into somber. "I didn't say I can't help you." He says with a shake of his head. His head shaking and whatever else he was going to say comes to an abrupt stop when Killian lunges forward and grabs him by the throat.

"Don't you dare toy with us old man." Killian seethes, his grip firm around Merlin's throat. Not enough to hold off oxygen, but enough to be hard to shake loose.

"Killian!" Henry shouts surprised, blocked from stepping forward due to David beating him to it.

"Killian let him go!" David says grabbing his shoulder and trying to shake him.

Shoving David, gently, but with enough force to push him back Killian turns a hard glare to him. "He is lying!" Killian shouts turning back to glare at Merlin. "You said you wouldn't help us, meaning that you can, but you're choosing not to. Why?!" Killian says still shouting, squeezing a bit tighter with the last word.

"You don't know what you're asking." Merlin struggles to say staring into Killian's eyes with no fear or concern.

Mixed between surprise that he hadn't been magically thrown across the room and burning anger Killian releases his grip enough to make it easier for him to talk. "Of course we know what we're asking! We want you to free Emma from that damned dagger and rid the realms of a the Dark One for good."

"If you release me I can explain." Merlin says still calm.

Killian just stares at him for a moment, considering. It was tempting to just squeeze a bit tighter or use his hook in a way that it hadn't in a very long time. See if this magical man really wouldn't do anything to protect himself against Killian's assault. The man showed no fear, not even anger. In fact his gaze could be considered understanding. Which just infuriated and confused Killian even more.

He didn't want this man's understanding he wanted his help!

Looking over at the others Killian sees concern in David's eyes as his friend's gaze keeps drifting to his hand around the Sorcerers throat. Regina stands behind David looking confused and angry. It's Henry's gaze that draws Killian's attention; the young lad looks both afraid and sad. It's the fear that gets Killian to loosen his grip on Merlin's throat, hating that he was the cause of that fear.

"Explain yourself." Killian grounds out, turning his gaze back to Merlin, annoyed that there was no look of relief at being released.

Nodding his head Merlin steps away to begin a small walk around the room, stopping when he comes to the window where he looks outside before he starts talking. "It was a very long time ago that I created that damned dagger as you so aptly have named it." Merlin says looking back at Killian with approval. "And with its creation I sadly was forced to tether an innocent life to it."

"You're saying the dagger came before the Dark One?" Regina said in surprise.

"Yes." Merlin nods somberly. "When the darkness attempted to take over the realms, at first I tried to contain it various ways with little success. It was too powerful and too unpredictable to simply contain or suppress. It needed a living host to divert it."

"You mean to feed it until there is nothing left of your host." Killian spits out, clenching his fist again. "You forget we've witnessed first hand what your solution does."

"Killian please." Regina urges, keeping her frustration out of her voice. "Let him finish."

"No, it's alright." Merlin shakes his head. "Feed is another very apt term. It would appear Mr. Jones you have quite a way with words, but you're mistaken if you think I've forgotten what you've all been through." Sharing a passing look with all of them, his gaze comes back to rest on Killian. "I remember everything."

There is a pause at those words as everyone else remembers too what they've suffered. David is the first to break the silence, trying to get Merlin back to his story. "You said it needed a host?"

"Yes, a host." Merlin says looking at David. "A living host that the darkness can't simply destroy and move on like it was able to. So with the darkness magically linked to the dagger I had to then link the dagger to a person. My first choice was me, of course, unwilling to force such misfortune on someone. But as my Apprentice at the time reminded me, I wasn't sure if my plan would work and if it didn't and I were to perish, who then would be left to save the realms? He liked to be called Wart and he was a very brave man. Instead he sacrificed himself, trusting in me, sadly I didn't deserve it." Walking away from the window now, Merlin paces the library, circling around them as he continues to talk.

"For a time it appeared the plan had worked. The darkness was tied to the dagger and the dagger was tied to Wart. He was able to contain the darkness and he stayed under my watchful eye. It was few years later that the signs of Wart losing to the pressure and my containment became no match for the power. He broke loose and ran off with the dagger. When I found him he was in a nearby village begging for the pain to stop. Before I could intervene an angry drunk, under the assumption Wart was simply mad, listened to him and the dagger had a new host. I tried working with this man, but he wasn't like Wart, he liked the power. And one night he escaped with the dagger and with the power of the darkness avoided my detection."

"Couldn't you have controlled them with the dagger?" Henry asks.

"I hadn't realized at the time that whoever wielded the dagger controlled the host." Merlin stops his pacing to stare at Henry. "And after I found out I wasn't able to ever get my hands on the dagger again, those who had it knew it's power and were careful to conceal it." He then starts pacing again. "I was able to track the darkness and eventually learned that villagers had deemed the host the Dark One. I heard of the exploits and damage that followed in their wake and it filled me with such shame."

"Why didn't you do anything to stop it?" David asks.

"Much like I did when I created the dagger, I didn't know what else to do to contain it. At least with the dagger and the host, the reach of the darkness was limited greatly."

"Sacrifice the one for the many, aye?"

"I know it sounds callous to you, especially considering the circumstances, but it wasn't a decision I made lightly nor ever was comfortable with the fact every few years a new Dark One would rise. It wasn't long that I retired back here and determined that I would not rest until I found a solution for the darkness once and for all."

"And in the mean time you let your creation run amuck, destroying lives in their wake?" Killian asks, not swayed by the emotional tale or the sacrificial ending. "Or prevent them from breaking free from your leash?"

"I think what Killian is trying to say." Regina says glaring at Killian and stepping forward. "What happened with Gol… Rumpelstiltskin? From what I know of the Dark One and from the sounds of your tale, the title passed regularly when the current host grew weak. He never did."

"No your Rumpelstiltskin had quite a lot of fortitude. More than I had ever seen before. But it is because of the fervor that drove him and his ambitions to find his son, he was able to manipulate and, for quite some time, master that darkness. For a while I had high hopes that maybe I would not need a solution after all and that Rumpelstiltskin would finally be able to do what I couldn't. Rein the darkness in."

"You forget the pain he inflicted." Killian seethes.

"I forget nothing!" Merlin raises his voice, still not yelling like Killian, but it's the first sign of outward emotion he has shown.

"No you forget nothing." Killian says not swayed by the outburst. "You just sit back and do nothing while your puppet murders and maims. You do nothing when he then learns he can clips his strings. You're idle as he starts using your own magical hat to start imprisoning your fellow magical beings and then plans to crush my heart as his final act. You may forget nothing, but you also do nothing!"

"There was nothing I could do once Rumpelstiltskin's plan worked and he was out of this realm. In the land without magic I am not the Sorcerer that I am here and from this side I have no affect on what happens in other realms. Which was why when you all returned last year, I knew it would not be long before you found a way back again. I sent my Apprentice and a mansion full of my things with you all to find once you were back on the other side. I was not aware until it was too late what Rumpelstiltskin was doing or how close he was to succeeding. I'm very relieved to find that he didn't succeed in the end."

"So what happened to Gold and why did the Apprentice attempted to remove the darkness in our realm." David says.

"I had not foreseen how far the darkness could overcome someone without them succumbing and finding someone to release them. My Apprentice wasn't prepared either. No other Dark One before Rumpelstiltskin lasted as long or committed some of his worst deeds. What my Apprentice did was what I would have done in the same position, anything else and Rumpelstiltskin could have died and the darkness would have been unstoppable."

Considering everything Killian waits until Merlin's gaze finds his, in his eyes he knows the other man knows what he's going to ask. "You still have yet to explain why you won't help us. You say I won't understand, is it because you aren't the almighty Sorcerer that you claim to be and you still have no solution for this darkness that now has Emma imprisoned."

"I wish I didn't, but alas no, I do know now how to rid the darkness. I can assure you I don't intend to sit idly by anymore." Merlin says, his gaze never wavering from Killian's. Not even when Henry steps forward to speak.

"Then why won't you help us?"

Killian and Merlin don't acknowledge that Henry has spoken, instead staring at each other. Finally Merlin looks down and turns his back, Killian finally understands.

"So that's it then. That's all you can offer us?" Killian asks the anguish in his voice startling the others in the room.

"Yes." Merlin says without turning back to face any of them. "If you would like to leave now I understand. Art will see you back to your realm. But please feel free to visit whenever you would like, with the broom your travel between realms will be much easier now."

"I'm quite sure that won't be necessary." Killian says and turns to the group. "Let's go. We're done here."

"Killian I don't understand." Henry says following behind him. Regina and David both following closely behind sharing similarly confused looks. They didn't understand either. "Why won't he help us?"

"We don't want or need his help." Killian says without turning around. Finally he stops to open the door and turns to face them finally, his gaze finding David first and then Regina. They too soon understand what Merlin hadn't said aloud.

"Henry let's go." Regina urges, pushing him gently through the door.

"No!" Henry shouts in his best Killian impersonation of stubbornness. "I'm not leaving here until I understand why Merlin won't help us and Killian is ok with it."

"He intends to kill the Dark One Henry!" Killian shouts in frustration, looking up to the ceiling and blinking to hold back tears.

"But…but that's my mom!" Henry says with a mixture of shock and fear.

"I know lad." Killian says forcing his gaze back down Henry's the tears still in his eyes. "But I don't intend to let him."

"Well let's get out of here." David says putting an arm around Henry's shoulders and leading them down the hallway to the waiting Art. They had no time to waste now.


	14. Secrets, Lies, and Half Truths

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

It didn't take them long to get back through the portal to Storybrooke, they found themselves right back in the empty room of the Sorcerer's mansion and one look outside the window showed it was now nighttime. Time apparently passed faster.

David unsure of what to say or do kept looking at Killian to gage the man's reaction. He was struggling to accept Merlin's decision; he couldn't imagine what was going through Killian's head right now. "I think it would be best if we all went home tonight and tried to get some sleep considering the time. We can start first thing in the morning with filling in Mary Margaret and Belle with everything we know and start fresh."

"Are you crazy?" Henry asks looking at David with outrage.

"Henry, David is right." Regina says calmly, but it's no use. Henry just shouts over her.

"You just said Merlin plans on killing my mom! Do you really expect me to just go home and sleep knowing that?" He looks first at Regina and then David with resentment. He then turns to Killian with an almost pleading look. "We can't stop now, not until we find my mom."

With deep regret Killian shakes his head. "I'm sorry Lad but they have a point. Starting our search tonight won't matter anymore than if we wait until daylight."

"How can you say that?" Henry asks, betrayal evident in his voice. "Merlin is going after my mom!"

"I know, but he doesn't know where she is either and that means it isn't him or any magic of the Dark One keeping Emma away. Emma is doing it herself for our protection I'm sure."

"How can you possibly know that?" Regina asks skeptical.

"I could tell." Killian says looking at her. "Didn't you notice the way Merlin would stare at you, I'm sure he has some ability to read thoughts or at least guess. He was hoping for us to show up because he probably hoped we would have a lead on where Emma is. He doesn't know how to find her any better than we did before."

"Why do you say before?" David asks less skeptical, but still concerned. Killian wasn't making a lot of sense.

"Before we thought Emma had been taken in that black vortex because of the darkness and that was why she was gone. Merlin as good as told us that isn't the case because if it was he could track that dark magic. Which means Emma took herself away and Emma is keeping herself away without dark magic. Knowing that we just have to think about where Emma would hide in order to protect her and everyone else." Killian says looking back at Henry now, trying to offer him assurance. "You and I know Emma better than most anyone Lad. If anyone is going to find her it will be the two men her life that already have."

"But Merlin is the Sorcerer." Henry says with less anger now.

"And he has proven over a vast many years that he isn't very adept when it comes to the Dark One. And he doesn't know Emma like we do."

"He has a point Henry." Regina says with surprise.

Still concerned for his mom, but knowing when he has lost Henry nods his head. "Fine, but we start first thing tomorrow, right?" He asks staring at Killian, the two sharing a silent conversation.

"I promise the song birds won't even have time to finish their first tune before we are at the library." Killian finally says with a small smile just for Henry.

"Alright." Henry says reluctantly.

"There's a good Lad." Killian smiles and puts his arm around Henry's shoulders. The group then leaves the mansion. Regina taking Henry home with her, Killian going back to the loft with David for the night.

"Do you really believe what you just said in there?" David asks once he and Killian are settled in the truck.

"That we have a better chance of finding Emma than Merlin? Of course, I would never lie to the Lad."

"Do you really think he has no idea where she is?"

Killian hesitates to respond, considering his answer first. "Did you notice when Merlin would stare into your eyes you would start thinking of Emma more?" David doesn't answer. "Because I did. That last time, when I realized what Merlin's intentions were, I went from thinking of finding Emma to seeing Emma dying at the hands of Merlin. I don't think he intended for me to see his thoughts in return, but I did, because he was trying so hard to look into mine." Killian knows it sounds crazy, but after everything else they had been through a mind-reading sorcerer wasn't that far fetched.

"You think he thinks we know where Emma is?" David asks realizing that Killian did have a point. Whenever Merlins gaze had fallen upon him he did think of Emma more and less of where they were and what Merlin was saying.

"I think he knows that we are his only chance at finding her, at least before she turns over to the darkness completely. It's like I told Henry. Who else knows Emma better than us? And he and I both had to go off very little in the past to track her down, this time we at least have magic and a whole lot more on our side."

David is silent for the rest of the drive. It isn't until he has parked and turned off the truck that he fully turns to look at Killian. "You know something you aren't telling me don't you?"

"You think I'm being dishonest?" Killian asks, struggling to not sound hurt by the distrust.

Knowing when he's touched a nerve David backtracks. "I don't think you're lying. I think you're telling me everything you know, but there is something else."

"Well by all means, what is it?"

"You're taking this all considerably well. I was worried for a while back there that you were actually going to try something against Merlin. And then after you told us his intentions…I don't know how you left there so calmly. Even now this isn't the same man who only days ago I was force feeding Granny's take-out."

"Perhaps I've finally embraced your heroes philosophy of hope." Killian says with another small smile.

"Well that's good." David says returning his smile.

The two then exit the truck and climb the stairs to the loft in companionable silence. Upon entering they notice all the lights are off, meaning Mary Margaret and Neal must be asleep. "Are you hungry?" David asks quietly turning the light on low in the kitchen.

"I could eat." Killian nods his head just as quiet, sitting down at the counter.

David turns to rummage through the fridge and finds that Mary Margaret had leftovers from dinner in there with instructions for heating them up. She must have been confident in their return. As he is heating the food per her instructions he hears Killian's phone ring and turns as he watches him answer it. He can't hear what is being said, but from the high pitch of the voice David guesses it is Regina. And is confused by what she could possibly want so soon after separating.

"Are you sure?" Killian asks holding the phone away from his ear to save his hearing Regina was shrill.

"Of course I'm sure! I think I would be sure that my son is missing!" She shouts into the phone. "We got back to the house and he said he was tired and went straight to his room. I had a missed call from Robin and returned it. When I got off the phone I went up to tell Henry goodnight and he was gone. And so is the book."

"Well calm down, the lad couldn't have gone far on foot. We will all just go out and look for him."

"Killian I swear if you have something to do with this I will never forgive you!" Regina says less angry and more upset.

"What could I have possibly done? I have been with all of you or David since our return. You heard me tell the Lad we needed to rest and start in the morning."

Crying now on the other end of the phone it's hard for Regina to get her words out. "I just don't want anything to happen to him. With everything that has been happening recently who knows what trouble he could get into!"

"It will be alright, we will find him." Killian assures her one more time before hanging up. He looks up to see David staring at him with concern. "It would appear Henry gave Regina the slip and is gone."

"I kinda guessed that listening to your end of the call." David says shutting the stove off and pulling the food out. He's quiet as he puts it away again, like he found it.

"Well we best be off." Killian says standing up. "Shall we wake up the Lass before we go?"

David comes around the counter and stops in front of Killian. "I'm going to ask you again, is there something you aren't telling me?"

"Do you really want to discuss this now with the Lad out there alone?" Killian asks turning away to leave. "Her majesty wouldn't appreciate our procrastinating."

"Killian." David says firmly, causing him to stop, but not turn around. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but why you're keeping it a secret from me I don't understand. You know you can trust me."

"Aye." Killian says nodding his head, but still not turning around.

"You know where Henry is, don't you?"

"I suspect." Killian says finally turning to stare at David. "I also think it might be better if I were to find him by myself."

"I agree." David says, seeing the surprise cross Killian's face quickly before transforming into gratitude.

"You trust me with the Lad even though you suspect I'm lying to you?"

"You would never let anything happen to Henry, just like I know you would never let anything happen to Emma that you could control. Whatever it is you're not telling me, you must have a good reason for it, even if I don't understand it."

Killian felt a lot of gratitude for this mans trust and the fact that he was a part of his life. He didn't deserve him or any of them, but he wouldn't push them away. "Thank you." Killian says nodding his head. "I best be going now. I will let you know once I get where I'm going whether I find the Lad or not."

"You're not going to even tell me where you're going?"

"If you know you might try to follow, because that's who you are." Killian smiles. "I'm just saving you from yourself."

Laughing David nods his head. "Just let me know if you need any help. You know I will do whatever I can to help you."

Killian doesn't say anything in response to that, but just nods his head and smiles again, this time looking a bit sad. David doesn't know why, but that felt strangely like a goodbye even though neither one of them ever said it.

Shrugging his shoulders David turns back to the fridge to once again start heating up the food Mary Margaret had left out. He intended to call Regina in a while to let her know Killian had everything under control, but he figured he owed him a headstart.


	15. Captain and his Mate

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Killian stood in front of the mansion they had just left and released a long sigh. He figured Regina would go to the library or possibly the pawnshop searching for Henry. But Killian knew better. Henry was a smart lad and they had been through every book the library had to offer and come up empty. And it was no use looking at the pawnshop, the Crocodile would never leave something for them to find of any use.

No the mansion would be the only place Henry would think to return to, Regina just needed to learn to pay attention.

Upon entering it wasn't hard to figure out where the lad had gone, the fireplace in the library was bright with fresh flames and you could hear pages turning. Killian enters the room silently and can't the frown that crosses his face, he probably had looked just like that not too long ago.

"You really gave your mother a fright, you know?" Killian says joining him at the table.

"You didn't tell her where I was did you?"

"And betray our friendship?" Killian asks feigning insult. "Never Lad. I assured her that I would go right out and look for you and she would do the same."

"She's probably looking for me at the library." Henry says finally looking up from the book he was reading.

"That's what I figured as well. We have maybe an hour before she learns her mistake and descends upon us."

"But it's not going to take that long, because you know where my mom is don't you?" Henry asks sounding a lot older than is actual age.

The lad has had to do a lot of growing up, especially in the last few weeks. First with having to take on the Author by himself because the rest of them were stuck in the alternate reality. And then again with losing his mother to the Dark One. Killian wished there was some way to protect the Lad from all of it, but there wasn't. And he knew that Henry wouldn't appreciate being protected when he felt he could help. Something Killian could understand and respect.

"I'm not going to lie to you Lad. I don't know where your mom is." Killian says directly into Henry's eyes, prepared for his objection. He didn't disappoint.

"You know more than you're saying."

"I don't know where Emma is." Killian says again. "But I might have an idea."

"I knew it!" Henry says jumping up from the table. "Where is she? What are going to do to get her back? We have to hurry before Merlin finds her!"

"Woah! Calm down Lad. It's just an idea and not one that I'm quite comfortable taking you along on."

"You aren't leaving me out. It's my mom!"

"I know that Henry. But I don't think your mother, both of them, would appreciate me taking you along on a journey wrought with peril and I don't even know for sure where I'm going or how I'm going to get there." And leaning down to rest a hand on Henry's shoulder Killian offers a sad smile. "And I don't even know I will find her lad."

"But you will." Henry says ignoring everything else Killian had said. "Because that's what we do. We find each other. And rescue each other. When Mom and I were in New York you traveled from the Enchanted Forrest to New York City all because a bird left you a note telling you my mom needed help. You didn't know how or where, but you did it anyway. And you found us and brought us back here. Just like when I knew in Isaac's alternate world that to find my mom I would need your help. And even as a coward you still were able to find enough courage to help me and get my mom back. Don't you see Killian, that's what we do!" Henry says getting a stubborn look on his face. "So whether you, or my moms or my grandparents, like it. I am a part of this and I am coming with you."

The two then just stare at each other for a minute. Neither wanting to be the first to blink.

"Besides. If you go without me I'll just run and tell everyone and we'll be right behind you. Which apparently you don't want, otherwise you would've told my mom where I was." Henry finally says with a smug smile.

Killian can't help the smile that crosses his face at those words. They sounded like something he would've said when trying to get his own way as a Lad. He gently shakes Henry by the shoulder he was still holding on to and shakes his head. "Alright, I can't really argue with all that now can I?"

"Really?" Henry asks, actually surprised Killian agreed so easily.

"I know when I'm beat." Killian sighs. "Besides, where I'm going I might need a second mate and if memory serves me you know your way around a ship."

Henry's eyes light up at those words and he nods his head enthusiastically. "So when do we leave? Where are we going?"

Looking around the room Killian's gaze lands on what he was looking for. Releasing Henry he walks over and picks up the broom. "Well you're not going to like this Lad, but we're going to have to go back through the portal to Merlin's castle."


	16. No Going Back

**So this is a bit longer chapter and there really is a lot in it. This story is starting to come to its end, only a few chapters to go now. We're finally on the journey to finding Emma, who knows what could happen next?!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

"You want to go back to Merlin? What about his plans?" Henry asks, obviously upset and confused by Killian's words.

"Aye Lad, I know his intentions and that is why I must speak to him again."

"Do you think you can talk him out of it?" Henry asks, refusing to say the actual words.

"No I doubt anyone could do that at this point, he is a man dealing with loads of guilt and self-recrimination for having created this mess in the first place. Surely now that he has a solution, as abhorrent as it is, he will act swiftly."

"Then why bother?"

"Because I need some answers first." Killian sighs looking at Henry, asking silently for the questions to stop. "Henry, do you trust me?" Killian finally asks.

"Of course I do." Henry says without hesitation.

"Then trust me Lad when I promise you we're going to get your mother back. This stop at Merlin's is just one on our journey to finding her."

Instead of saying anything in response Henry simply nods his head and silently follows Killian out of the library and back into the empty room where the portal is located. He finally speaks then watching as Killian stares at the broom. "How are we going to open the portal without my mom? Don't we need magic?"

"I thought of that, but I'm hoping the broom and the existing portal will be enough."

Henry nods his head because it makes sense to him and he didn't want Killian thinking he didn't trust him again. Standing back as Killian repeats the same words Regina had earlier he moves his arms in similar motions, sure enough the same stone archway and wooden door appear. "It worked!" Henry said his excitement getting the better of him.

"Aye, it did." Killian says sounding a bit surprised himself. He really hadn't known if he would be able to pull it off. But he had hoped.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Henry asks, when Killian just stands there looking at the door.

Sighing Killian looks down at his young face and, not for this first time, has second thoughts about bringing Henry along. "You have to promise me something right now Lad."

"Anything." Henry responds instantly.

Killian can't help but smile appreciatively at his show of trust, but he shakes his head. "You need to promise me that you will listen to whatever I tell you once we go through this portal. Even if you don't agree and especially if you don't like it, you must do what I tell you. Do you understand?"

This time Henry hesitates to answer, but he still slowly nods his head yes. "I understand."

Killian nods his head then and opens the door, gesturing for Henry to go through first. Waiting until Henry has disappeared through the portal Killian turns and takes one last look around the room and then a quick glance out the window, where he can see the lights of Storybrook in the distance. Regina was out there searching for Henry right now, Killian wished he could give her some quick reassurance, but she would soon discover where they had gone. David was probably asleep now next to Mary Margaret, or perhaps not. Perhaps he was waiting up for Killian to return so they could talk some more. Killian wished he could offer him reassurance too. But it's too late for that now, and before the portal has a chance to close Killian crosses through. Prepared for the near total darkness that waits on the other side.

"What took you so long to go through?" Henry asks stepping closer, allowing Killian to vaguely make out his features. "Did my mom show up and try and stop you? Is she coming through the portal too?" Before Henry can even finish the last question the portal is shutting.

"Nothing to worry about." Killian quickly assures him.

Henry takes him at his word and turns back towards the hallway where they had found torches before. "The torches we used aren't here." Henry says turning back to Killian with concern.

"I'm sure Merlin hasn't had his Apprentice replace them yet, not much time has passed sense we last were through after all." Killian responds trying to reassure him. "Without your mother here to light them we don't have much use for them."

"I still have my matches from lighting the fireplace." Henry says holding out his hand and shaking the box.

"Well isn't that quite bright of you!" Killian says enthused. "We could light this, it would work similar to a torch."

Not able to see what Killian was referring to Henry lights a match to see and even in the dim light of the match Killian can see the shock and concern cross his face. "That's the broom." Henry says tearing his gaze away to look up into Killian's face. "The Apprentices broom, our way to get through the portal from the other side. Why would you bring it with you over here?"

"I wasn't really thinking lad." Killian says, but the lie doesn't sit well with him so he goes on to explain. "But I'm thinking after this last trip we won't want to be returning to visit Merlin anymore so we won't be needing the broom anymore, you see?"

Henry could see the logic of what Killian was saying and he did believe Killian meant it. But that wasn't the only reason Killian brought the broom through and they both knew it. "You don't want my mom or anyone else, like David, following after us do you?" Henry asks just as the match goes out, casting them once again into darkness.

It was only because he had the cover of darkness that Killian answered Henry. "No I don't Lad."

"Why?" Henry asks leaving them in the dark.

Killian considers his answer before speaking. "I don't think they will accept how far we might have to go."

The two of them stand in the dark as Henry considers Killian's response and his options. He knows that Killian is keeping something from him, whether its about Merlin or his mom. He doesn't know why, but in the end he doesn't really care either. He trusts Killian to protect him no matter what. Just like he knows Killian will do anything to bring back his mom. And for that reason Henry lights the match and lights the broom like a torch. In the light Henry can see Killian's face more clearly now and he can see the relief and the gratitude. "Well what are we waiting for?" Henry asks with a small smile.

Killian smiles in return and holding the broom out to the side he steps forward and pulls Henry into a quick, tight hug. "You're not only a very smart Lad, but a very brave one as well."

The two separated and Killian carrying the lit broom in front led them down the same path they took earlier. He doubted anyone would come and greet them this time, but he kept his attention down the hallway just in case. He figured Henry was doing the same since he too was so quiet.

They never did run into the Apprentice, but were able to find the stairs easily. Quick to stifle out the broom Killian rests against the wall at the base of the stairs and precedes Henry up the stairs. Unlike before the upstairs wasn't as bright, the only light coming from strategically placed torches mounted to the wall, drawing your attention to the end of the hall and the library. Unlike before, the door stood partially open and Killian could see the room was more brightly lit, meaning Merlin was probably still in there. Motioning for Henry to follow him quietly, Killian makes his way down the hall. Standing outside the door and moving to the side Killian can see Merlin in the room, he was on the upper level again. It looked like he was talking to someone as he paced back and forth, stopping every once and awhile to grab a book only to discard it again. Suddenly Merlin stops, talking, reading, and pacing.

"Mr. Jones I have to say I wasn't expecting your return quite so soon. Please do join me."

"How did he know we were here?" Henry whispers standing behind Killian.

Turning to stare at him Killian shrugs his shoulders. "Listen Lad, remember what I said earlier about Merlin being able to read your thoughts? Well I want you to think of something utterly ridiculous that has nothing to do with your mother. Just keep that thought in your mind and let me do the talking. Understand?" Killian asks concerned that he won't be able to keep his concentration if Merlin focuses his attention on the young Lad.

Henry stares blankly at Killian for a second before nodding his head once. "Ok I got it."

"Good Lad." Killian smiles and turning back around he pushes the door to the library open further and upon entering sees that Merlin was alone in the room and had apparently been speaking to himself earlier.

"And you brought Henry along with you!" Merlin says pleased, as he finishes descending the stairs and stepping towards them. This time he completely bypasses Killian to step in front of Henry and holds out his hand for Henry to shake. "We didn't really get a chance to speak last time you were here. How are you doing Henry?"

Henry looks at Killian questioningly and hesitantly holds out his hand for Merlin to shake. When Merlin grabs it with both hands and holds on Henry's gaze darts back to stare at Merlin. "Well considering my mother sacrificed herself to save me and everyone we care about and I recently found out you are planning on killing her for it…I've been better." Henry says pulling his hand from Merlin's grasp.

Merlin's eyes widen at Henry's response, but he doesn't release his gaze. "I'm sorry, I'm sure it has been quite a distressing time for you losing your mother. But please understand if there were any other way to stop the darkness I would gladly take that over harming your mother."

Killian watched the exchange between Henry and Merlin, cursing the old man for continually mentioning Emma. Killian knew he was doing it on purpose, trying to force Henry's thoughts to give him answers. Killian's only hope was whatever memory Henry had chosen he was able to focus on.

"I think if you were as powerful and good as a sorcerer as your old Apprentice thought you were, you would be able to find another way." Henry says coldly, staring back at Merlin. "He seemed to have more faith in you then you deserved."

"Interesting." Merlin says slowly, drawing out the word. He stares at Henry a second longer before quickly turning to Killian and offering a small smile. "Well done Mr. Jones."

Killian releases a sigh of relief. Henry apparently had been able to keep Merlin out of his mind. "It really is all the Lad's doing. He is quite extraordinary." Killian says looking past Merlin to stare at Henry. "He takes after Emma."

Merlin stares at Killian now. "You have come back here for a reason. I hope it's not to try and change my mind, because your attempts will be futile. As I told Henry, I don't enjoy the choice I had to make, but I can't risk another Dark One to amass such power. Emma is not unlike Rumpelstiltskin, she has a lot to live for and could surpass even her predecessor if I were to not act." Merlin shakes his head with a heavy sigh then. "As you pointed out before, I have sat idly by while my creation destroyed many lives. I don't intend to do that anymore."

Killian wanted to argue why now, why when it was Emma did this man finally decide to act. Why couldn't he have had this epiphany while the Crocodile was still the Dark One? But Killian knew the man would have no answer nor would it really matter. That wasn't reality. Emma was the Dark One and Merlin apparently wasn't going to be stopped until the Dark One was no more. It was up to Killian, and Henry, to stop him and save Emma.

"No I'm not here to ask you to reconsider." Killian says with a shake of his head. "Only a foolish man would assume you would reconsider after all this time and I am anything but foolish."

"No I have done my research on you Mr. Jones and I would agree you are anything but foolish. A survivor? Most definitely, conniving, smart and up until most recently a loner." At Killian's questioning look Merlin goes on to explain. "You surrounded yourself with your men and with bar wenches, but in your heart you were alone. And that was the way you wanted it to be. You kept everyone at a distance, until your met Milah."

Startled at the women's name Killian glares back at Merlin. "I don't understand what she has to do with anything."

"Oh nothing of course with the matter at hand." Merlin agrees, unaffected by Killian's glare. "I have just always been fascinated by people and what makes them who they are. You were a loner who surrounded yourself with people to disguise it. Milah blindsided you and before you knew it she was on your ship, in your life and before you were ready she was ripped away from you. That event shaped you in a way that some would never be able to come back from. After 300 years it's a wonder how that anger didn't destroy you. It certainly drove you."

Killian clenched his jaw. "What is the point of this?" He grounds out through his clenched teeth.

"People as they age tend to get more set in their ways Mr. Jones." Merlin says undeterred. "You, as a constant loner, having a women you loved ripped away from you, and the left for 300 years to suffer. You have every reason to never change. Yet here you are. You are a man surrounded by people who care about you and, surprisingly you care about them equally in return."

"The point?" Killian asks again, feeling he might know the answer already and wishing that Merlin would keep it to himself or move on. Simply do anything but voice aloud the plan Killian had been silently keeping to himself from everyone.

"You aren't a loner anymore." Merlin says turning to look at Henry to see the boy looks quite confused. "This young man quite clearly cares about you and you do in return." Merlin looks back at Killian. "You are however still that survivor, that has never changed. So it truly is a wonder what you have planned."

"Killian, what is he talking about?" Henry asks staring around Merlin to stare at him. His eyes show concern.

"Nothing Henry, let's go." Killian says, quick to move.

"Don't you think he deserves to know?"

"Deserve to know what?" Henry asks brushing off the light hold Killian had on his arm, his gaze bouncing from Killian and back to Merlin. Henry knew Killian hadn't been totally honest about his plan, but he was ok with that. But now he wanted to know, because it was very apparent Killian didn't want him to and Merlin did.

Killian turns back to look at Merlin, deciding if the man was going to reveal his secret that he at least wanted to know if he had a chance of succeeding? "Will it work?" Killian asks on a sigh.

Merlin considers Killian for a moment before answering. "I'm not sure, it's not something that has ever been done before or something I've ever considered."

"That's not a no." Killian points out.

"No and under the circumstances I think it would be quite possible." Merlin finally agrees. "But you know what you're asking. My intentions won't change even with such an act of bravery."

"I quite understand the consequences of my actions." Killian says looking down at Henry with regret and sadness. "It will be worth it."

"Yes, quite interesting." Merlin says, drawing the word out the same way he had before. His gaze taking in the look Killian gave Henry. "You have everything to live for and yet you're going to give it all up. Perhaps you're not a survivor after all."

"I'm going to need a ship." Killian says ignoring Merlin's words and Henry's shocked gaze.

"Of course, there will be one waiting for you when you get to the docks."

"How will you know when to come?" Killian asks reaching out and squeezing Henry's shoulder because the young man was obviously upset with the direction of the conversation.

"I'll know." Merlin says simply.

Nodding his head Killian gently pushes Henry to move out of the room, casting one final glance behind him to see Merlin was watching them leave. Turning back he has to continue to keep his hand on Henry's shoulder and leading him out of the library and down the hall. Henry waits until they've made it out of the castle to jerk free of Killian's grasp and turns to face him.

"What was he talking about Killian?" Henry asks, the anger in his voice mismatched with the fear in his eyes.

"Henry we need to move." Killian sighs, knowing that wasn't going to be enough to get him to move.

"Not until you tell me what exactly you're planning to do, because Merlin made it sound like you aren't planning on coming back with mom and I." When Killian doesn't say anything or attempt to move him again, Henry's heart sinks, because it all made sense now. Why he didn't want David or Regina to follow them, why he was reluctant to let him come along, why he took a little longer to go through the portal. Why he had refused to tell anyone his plan.

"You don't plan on coming back." Henry shakes his head. "How could you not tell any of us?"

"Because you would've all tried to stop me." Killian sighs again and shakes his head. "Lad, your mother doesn't deserve the fate Merlin has planned for her. She's the savior, a true hero. She has you, your grandparents and all of Storybrook counting on her to come back."

"But what about you?" Henry asks, his voice cracking.

"I'm just a reformed pirate that has lived long past his prime. You heard what Merlin said about me? I'm a loner, no body needs me."

"I need you." Henry says so quietly, Killian isn't sure he heard him correctly.

Killian says, hating the tears he sees in Henry's eyes, wishing he could prevent them. "Don't be sad for me Lad. I get to go out the hero in this story!"

"You're already a hero." Henry says, while getting his tears into check. "At least to me you were."

Killian's heart constricts at those words and he has to cough to clear his throat. "You don't know what it means to hear that, but you aren't going to change my mind Henry, I'm sorry. I promised I would find your mother and bring her back, I won't go back on that."

"I know." Henry says staring at Killian with a solemn look.

"I understand if you choose to return to Storybrook, I'm sure Merlin would have no problems sending you back. But I ask that you don't tell your mother or David what I'm setting out to do."

"I'm not leaving you!" Henry says almost in outrage. "I told you I would help find my mom. And we don't go back on our word."

"Aye." Killian nods, again having to clear his throat. "Let's go on then."

"Besides, I still have until we find my mom to change your mind or find another way to save both of you."

Henry sounds so stubborn and confident that Killian can't help but chuckle as the two of them make their way down towards the docks. "If anyone can do it, it will be you Lad. You really are quite extraordinary."


	17. A New Captain

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

"I don't bloody believe it!" Killian says in awe when he comes up on the dock and he sees the ship waiting for them.

"Isn't this the Jolly Roger?" Henry asks sounding equally surprised. "How did it get here?"

"I suppose that would be the Sorcerers doing." Killian said looking back and up at the castle. Grateful that the old man would give Killian this last chance to sail with his ship, something that he had never thought possible again.

"That is so cool!" Henry says before quickly climbing aboard, not waiting for Killian's lead.

"Aye." Killian agrees, still a little surprised to see the ship. He follows after Henry at a slower pace, running his hand along the ships hull as he goes. Once he's finally aboard he clears his throat to get Henry's attention. "You know what to do?"

"Yes Captain." Henry says smiling and standing a bit straighter. "I need to secure the lines, prepare the sail and the jib."

"That's a good Lad." Killian nods his head and waits until Henry is off before turning and making his way toward the helm. Running his hands over the wood Killian revels in the fact that it was here for him to say goodbye. He must have stood there longer than he thought because the next thing he knows Henry is rushing up to him saying they're ready to go.

"Then let's set sail." Killian says looking up at Henry to see the excitement from before was lost and Henry was frowning. "What is it Lad?"

"Nothing." Henry shakes his head and turns to get into position, but something stops him. Turning back around the frown has now been replaced with a look of total sadness again. "It's just that I don't like to think this is the last time we could be sailing together."

"Then don't think of it that way Lad." Killian says, understanding where Henry was coming from. It made him sad to think of it too. "Just think about the fact that we are close to finding your mother."

"Yea, I know." Henry says forcing lightness to his voice, but failing to fool Killian. Henry sighs. "It's just… If your plan is ends up being our only option, I won't ever sail like this again."

With a sad sigh of his own Killian bends down to Henry's level and rests a hand on his shoulders. "Don't say that Henry. Your mother has a natural affinity towards sailing, even if she doesn't know it." Killian says with a small smile that he didn't have to force. "And David is a quick learner, with you teaching him, the two of you will make a great crew. Once Roland is a bit taller I'm sure he and Robin would be more than willing students. Think of that Lad."

"It won't be the same." Henry shakes his head.

"Listen now." Killian says with a gentle shake of Henry's shoulder. "It won't, but that will be alright. I'm counting on you to continue sailing the Jolly once I'm gone, do you understand? She's a good ship and deserves a fair Captain to keep her. Surely you won't make me leave her to Mr. Smee."

"You're leaving me the Jolly?" Henry asks, sadness now mixing with awe.

"Well don't tell your mother this Lad, but as much as I love her, I'm still old fashioned enough to feel a ship needs a Captain needs more than feminine wiles to get what they need. A ship needs a strong man." Killian says staring now straight into Henry's unwavering gaze. "Can I count on you to not let me or the Jolly down?"

Henry nods his head once and releases another sigh. "You can count on me."

Standing up straight now Killian smiles another small smile. "That's a good Lad. Now let's be off."

cs~cs~cs~cs~cs~cs~cs

Henry was looking along the horizon and could see land in the distance. Turning back he could see Killian was once again at the helm and steering the ship more. Meaning they were going to be preparing to dock soon. Henry makes his way back towards Killian. "Do you think my mom is here?"

Killian just shakes his head at first as they near. "No Lad. But it's getting to be late now and we have no supplies on board. We will dock here and depending on what we find out on land will buy supplies and leave or possibly stay. Either way I hope to get some answers."

"What kind of answers?"

"Any strange occurrences of some magical kind. Something that might give us an inkling of what your mother has been up to.."

"But not where she is?" Henry says staring back at Killian. "Have you known all along?"

"I've considered." Killian says, knowing that wasn't going to be enough to satisfy Henry. "Once we figured it was your mother keeping herself away for safety it got me thinking. Where would your mother go to keep you and everyone safe? Certainly not Storybrooke, it would be too easy to find her there, and she knew we would be looking. She wouldn't wander further into the land without magic, being as she probably will still have some there, now that all that white magic is battling the dark."

"So you think she came here?"

"No I don't. There are still people here she could harm." Killian shakes his head. "And if f she were the Sorcerer would have found her by now. Word would have spread the Dark One was back and the Sorcerer wouldn't have been waiting for us to come to try and help him find her. It was after our first trip to the Sorcerer's that I realized that she wouldn't be here either."

"So where is she then?"

"A place where there are no people she can harm and no one there can harm her. A place that she knows now and knows that it is hard to get to in case anyone would come close to finding her." They were close enough now Killian had to be careful steering. He doesn't look back at Henry until the ship was fully docked. "Now keep your ears open Lad." Killian says turning back to Henry once the ship is secured. "We are going to be on the hunt not only for answers, but for some special supplies."

"What special supplies." Henry asks following after Killian closely.

"We'll need a magic bean if we are to get to your mother."

"A magic bean?" Henry says confused. "But the Sorcerer should be able to get us anywhere we need to go."

"Aye, but only with a use of an existing portal. But where we're going there are no portals like the one to Arendelle or to the Enchanted Forrest." Killian says stepping off the dock and smiling at the people passing by, wishing he had thought to try and change his and Henry's clothes. The pair of them would stick out like sore thumbs here.

"You can't mean that my mom…" Henry stops walking, ignoring the strange and annoyed looks from the people now walking around him.

"Aye Lad." Killian stops now too, staring at Henry with understanding. "We need to get to Neverland if we're to find your mother."


	18. Familiar Places, Familiar Faces

**So I thought it would be fun and kinda nice to bring back old, somewhat familiar faces. I know now, especially with some of the spoilers coming out, that this has nothing to do with what the show will actually do. But I hope you all still will enjoy reading it!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

"How in the world are we going to get our hands on a magic bean?" Henry asks following after Killian closely. They had been kicked out of one place already because the owner didn't like the way they looked. Even now Killian was only half listening to Henry as he muttered to himself about trying to find some normal looking clothes.

"What is it Lad?" Killian asks stepping off the walkway between to buildings when he realized Henry had asked him a question.

"A magic bean. How are we going to find one, let alone get someone to give it to us?" Henry asks when Killian faces him. "You had to trade your ship the last time, but we can't do that now. We're going to need that to get to Neverland."

"You knew about that?" Killian asks, surprised. He had only told Emma and from what he had gathered she hadn't told a soul about the moment they shared that night outside Granny's.

"That you traded the Jolly? Of course. Once I got my memories back and I realized the ship was gone it all made sense." Henry shrugs his shoulders. "I just never said anything, because it was obviously something you didn't want to talk about, otherwise you would've mentioned it to my grandparents in a way to gain their trust a lot sooner."

"Extraordinary." Killian says practically a whisper staring down at Henry. He quickly shakes his head and looks away back to the street. "We need to keep moving. If it gets much later the shops will close and I don't want you out at night. It's not the place for someone your age, and I'm not prepared to fight if it comes to that."

"Why would you need to fight?" Henry asks, once again following after Killian out onto the stone street.

Sighing Killian keeps his head down, but his eyes constantly moving to take in the faces passing by. "Because, this might be a surprise to you Henry, but I wasn't always the most honest or fair pirate that sailed these seas. Had myself a reputation to protect after all. And now that I'm not that pirate anymore, there is more than one man that would be willing to take a swing at me." More than a swing Killian was sure, but he didn't want to scare the Lad.

"You don't have to protect me Killian." Henry says sounding amused. "I know that you cheated and stole, you were a pirate after all. It's what makes you and my mom so perfect for each other. You both had to fight for everything you had."

It's the second time Killian stops to turn and stare at Henry, this time not even bothering to step off the street. "You really think that?"

"Of course." Henry says with another shrug, this time stepping around Killian to lead their way down the street. "Let's try this place." Henry says a few steps later gesturing towards a shop with heavy drapes in the window blocking the interior.

Once inside the shop Killian steps forward and leans down to speak quietly to Henry. "Let me do the talking." And without waiting for a response turns and stands up straighter as he pushes his way past the drapes.

Seeing no point to argue with Killian, Henry stands back and looks around the shop. It was a bookstore and Henry's eyes grew huge at how many books the shop owner had managed to fit in there. With a quick glance over his shoulder to see that Killian was busy talking to the women who ran the shop Henry walks the edge of the room, carefully running his hand along the spine of the books as he read them. There were books here covering everything. History, stories, magic, ogres, the list was really endless. He comes to the corner of the room and realizes how dark this part of the shop was. Looking back again Killian and the woman are still deep in conversation. Turning back Henry carefully pulls a book off the shelf that says it's about the ogre wars, flipping through he sets it down for another. And then another.

It's when he goes for the fourth book that he pauses. Unlike the others this book is black and the spine doesn't have any fancy writing with what the book is about. Pulling it off the shelf he sees that the entire binding is just black, with nothing on the front or back. Curious Henry flips quickly though the pages and sees, also unlike the other books, this one was full of only words, no illustrations. Except for one on the first page of the book Henry almost missed. As black as the book's binding and heavily imprinted on the page is a picture of the Dark One's dagger, with no name on it.

Startled Henry quickly shuts the book and looks up to see that conversation between Killian and the women was coming to an end. Looking back down at the book Henry considers for a moment before shoving the book deep into his coat. Making his way back towards the exit, Henry waits for Killian. He doesn't have to wait long.

"I thank you for your time Lass."

"You're quite welcome Captain. I'm just sorry I couldn't be of more help to you." The woman says and then looks beyond him towards Henry. "Now if you were smart you would get yourself and that young man off these streets before trouble finds you." She waits until Henry reluctantly lifts his eyes to her gaze. "I truly hope you find what you're looking for." She says and Henry can't help but feel she knows about the book tucked under his coat.

"Thank you." Henry struggles to get the words out, uncomfortable by the woman's knowing look. He also can't help but feels like he knows this woman. Or recognizes her at least.

"You did enough with these offerings." Killian says holding up a small bag. "Take care of yourself Colette." Killian quickly says before ushering Henry out the door and wasting no time to make it back towards the ship. "Make haste." Killian mutters.

Henry didn't have to be told twice, wanting to put as much distance between himself and the shop. He just hoped the woman would understand that the bills Henry had left squeezed between the books on the shelf were suppose to be payment, although, Henry wasn't sure if dollars would work as currency in the Enchanted Forest.

It doesn't take them long to make it back to the ship, once aboard Killian turns to Henry and offers him one of the packages he had removed from the sack he had been carrying. Henry didn't know what it was, but he was too hungry to care. Sitting down where he stands Henry wastes now time digging in. Leaning back against the railing Killian sighs while watching Henry. "I'm sorry Lad."

"What for?" Henry asks looking up at Killian.

"Well here we are back where we started and all I have to show for it is some supplies and very little answers."

"So that women from the shop didn't know anything either?" Henry asks, the book feeling heavier as he speaks. But he didn't want to tell Killian about it yet, not until he had a chance to look at it. Why get his hopes up for nothing?

"She knew more than the rest. That there have been mentions of a change in power, it appears that our Merlin has made more than one appearance in town. But she too had no lead on where we could procure a bead. Seems they are harder to come by than I had feared."

"Only because you don't know who to ask." A loud, happy voice calls out coming up the deck, startling both Killian and Henry.

"Anton?" Killian says relaxing once he recognizes the guest.

"The giant?" Henry says standing up to get a better look.

"What are you doing here?" Killian asks nodding at Henry's question.

"Well imagine my surprise when I enter my favorite pub for pint and something to eat and what do I hear mumblings of? That Captain Hook was back, sailing the seas. But instead of seeking money or women he was after answers and food. And he had a young man with him." Anton says smiling over at Henry. "My interest was piqued of course, considering the last I had heard you were all back in that town of yours happy as can be after defeating the Wicked Zelena. So I asked some questions of my own and wasn't surprised to find that Captain Hook hadn't changed that much after all. It would appear that with his answers and his food he wanted a magic bean as well. Curious thing since to everyone's knowledge the last bean in existence had been used by the very same Captain last year to get back to the land without magic."

"That was the last bean?" Henry asks, the disappointment in his voice obvious.

"The last bean on the market so to speak." Anton shakes his head. "But most definitely not the last bean."

Smiling now himself Killian once again leans back against the railing. "Come now Anton, why do I think I'm going to like what you have to say?"

"Well that depends on if I like what you have to say." Anton smiles back. "Why do you want the bean Captain? Is it to get back to your land and the Fair Emma?"

Killian shares a brief look with Henry and gives him a slight shake of his head. "You're right to assume the bean is needed to get to Emma, but she's actually in another realm. We wish to find her and bring her back."

"Is Emma in trouble?" Anton asks losing his smile and straightening.

"No she's quite capable of taking care of herself Anton, Emma has come into her magic quite nicely." Killian shakes his head to calm him. "She just needs our help finding her way back…can you help us?"

"For Emma? Anything." Anton agrees and then much to Killian's surprise he pulls out a small bag from inside his pocket and pops out a bean.

"Where did you get these?" Killian says in awe, holding out his hand for Anton to pass over the bean. He cradles it carefully in his hand.

"I have found myself some land not too far from here, but protected. Started growing again on a much smaller scale than before."

"Well thank you Anton." Killian says holding up his hand. "I wish I had some way I could repay you."

"No need." Anton holds up his hands and shakes his head. "I remember what you did for Emma and for this fine Lad here before. And I know what you did the last time you needed to get your hands on one of these beans. What you sacrificed. You deserve any easier time of it now and I'm just happy to help. All I want in return is for Emma to be returned safely and for you both to be happy."

With a pang in his heart Killian nods his head. "That is all I want as well." There it wasn't a lie.

"Then I will be off now and let you two get on with your grand adventure." Anton says making his way back off the ship. "Tell Emma and everyone hello for me! Especially the dwarves!"

Killian watches him go and smiles turning back to Henry. "That's it Lad! We have everything we need to get to your mother now!"

"What are we waiting for?" Henry asks setting aside the food and joining Killian to stare down at the bean.

At the same time they look up at each other and a look passes between them. They both realize then that the longer they wait the longer Killian has, because at the end of this they will find Emma, but unless Henry can come up with a better plan they will lose Killian.

"Lad we don't have any time to waste." Killian says with a shake of his head and understanding in his voice.

"I know." Henry says looking down now, remembering the book he was still stowing, hoping possibly to have a better solution.

"Then lets get on with it." Killian says stepping away and up towards the ships helm. Giving the bean one final squeeze Killian closes his eyes and pictures Emma in Neverland. His mind instantly recalling their first kiss, the first time Killian felt his heart beat again. Tossing the bean into the sea Killian watches as the water quickly swirls and the portal appears. "Hold on Henry!" Killian calls and with very little control of the ship Killian holds on for his last final ride. "Next stop Neverland!"


	19. Into the Eye of the Storm

**So this chapter travels all over the map, from Storybrooke, to Neverland. And then ends with a bit of a surprise. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

"What the hell has Hook done with my son?" Regina all but shouts as she storms into the library of the mansion.

"Regina calm down." Mary Margaret says in a soothing voice. "And it's Killian." She admonishes in a firmer tone.

"I don't care what he wants to be called!" Regina stops her pacing to glare at Mary Margaret. "I spoke to Killian last night after I realized Henry had run off and he promised me that he would help me find him. Not take my son back through a portal!"

"We don't know if Killian and Henry went back through the portal Regina." David sighs sitting down at the table next to Mary Margaret.

Both were exhausted. It was barely 7AM when Regina came barreling into the loft demanding to see Henry. Apparently he never did return last night and Regina had assumed Killian had found him and brought him back to David and Mary Margaret's since it was so late. It didn't take them long to realize that neither Henry or Killian had come home last night. A trip to the library and then the pawn shop proved they hadn't been there either. Regina, beyond mad at that point, all but flew to the mansion. Dragging David and Mary Margaret with her after dropping Neal off with Granny.

"We spoke to Robin on the way over here and there has been no sign of either of them in the woods. No body has seen them in town. And you haven't heard from Killian since he left your place last night." Regina says coming to a halt at the head of the table. "Not to mention the broom is gone."

"We can't find the broom Regina, doesn't mean that it is gone. Maybe the Sorcerer got rid of it after your trip through the portal." Mary Margaret points out, looking at David for support.

"That would make sense." David says with a shake of his head. "Except that he told us that we would be welcome back whenever we liked." He turns to face Regina now. "How would they have gotten the portal to open? Neither have the powers that you or Emma do."

"Do you really think a magical portal with a broomstick as it's key requires any more magic to work?" Regina shakes her head now.

"But why would they take the broom with them through the portal?"

Mary Margaret's question makes them all stop to think. David is the first to answer. "Maybe they didn't want us to follow them?" He says it as a question, but the look on his face catches Regina's attention.

"What do you know?"

"Nothing!" David says, knowing he spoke too fast and too defensive.

"You're the last one that spoke to Killian after I got off the phone with him." Regina shakes her head. "Not to mention the two of you have been pretty friendly lately. He's told you something."

Mary Margaret was prepared to speak up in David's defense, but one look at his face and she knew that Regina was right. "David?"

His gaze travels first from Regina and then to Mary Margaret before looking down at the table. "I don't really know anything. Killian is really good about telling you just enough to know you don't know enough."

"Know you don't know…" Regina rolls her eyes. "Stop talking like him! And just tell me what you do know."

"All I know is that Killian has at least a good guess towards where Emma is."

"And he never told us!" Mary Margaret gasps.

"I don't think he really knew until we met with Merlin." David is quick to defend him. "It was the first time I hadn't seen him so restless, I think it was because he finally felt he knew something.

"Well what else did Killian have to say?"

"Not a lot." David shakes his head. "I didn't want to push him about it."

"Well that's just great!" Regina throws her hands in the air and paces away and back again. "We are no closer to finding Emma or solving the problem of releasing her from the dagger. And now Henry and Killian have disappeared as well and we don't know where because you didn't want to push your new best friend!"

"Killian didn't want us to know Regina." David stands up and slams his hands down on the table. "I could asked him a million different questions until he stormed out of the apartment, but I still would only know what he wanted me to."

"Why wouldn't he tell us?" Mary Margaret asks, still confused.

"I think…" David sighs and sits back down. "I think he's trying to protect us."

"Protect us?" Regina scoffs. "From what?"

David shares a long look with Mary Margaret before looking back at Regina. "I don't think we want to know."

cs~cs~cs~cs~cs~cs

As the Jolly Roger surfaces Killian releases a long sigh. This is the second time now he has found himself back in these cursed seas after having vowed to never return. It isn't just a coincidence either that both times were due to the same woman needing him. At least this time there would be no Peter Pan to torment them, just the normal trial and tribulations of the island.

"Are you alright Lad?" Killian calls out once he's sure the ship was settled and on course.

"I'll never get used to that!" Henry says, still feeling the after affects of the ride through the portal.

"Well the good news is the Jolly is in good repair and as long as the weather holds we should be on land in the morning." Killian says when Henry joins him at the helm.

"How are we going to find my mom once we get on the island?" Henry asks looking up at Killian. "The island is pretty big from what I can remember."

"Aye and full of traps for us to fall in." Killian says turning now to finally take a good look at the island, what he sees causes his heart beat harder in his chest. "I don't think we're going to have any problems finding Emma once we get on the island."

"Why do you say that?" Henry asks turning to see what had drawn Killian's attention. "Oh wow." Henry says his jaw dropping.

The entire sky over head was clear with stars shining, except over one spot covering the island. Dark, almost black, storm clouds were swirling with lightening lighting up the sky and darting down towards the earth. The storm looked violent and dangerous.

"That can't be good." Henry says coming to stand next to Killian. "That's where my mom is isn't it?"

"It's alright Henry." Killian says resting his hand on his shoulder. "We're here now."

Henry looked up at Killian and the gratitude he felt was outweighed with the sadness and surprisingly anger. "It's not going to be alright." Henry shouts pulling from Killian's grasp. "Because you plan to sacrifice yourself just like my mom did. Except this time there will be no way to bring you back!" And before Killian can say anything to try and comfort him Henry hurries below deck.

Killian hated to see Henry upset, but what could he say. The lad was right. Instead of following him, figuring Henry just needed space, Killian stayed above deck. Pulling his trusty flask out of his pocket he opens it to take a long, much needed drink. Only to find that it was empty. "Isn't that just bloody perfect!" Killian says on a sigh closing the flask. Putting it back in his pocket Killian turns and faces the island, his eyes never leaving the storm, counting the minutes as they draw nearer. "I'm coming Emma." Killian all but whispers into the wind, hoping the words will reach her.

Below deck Henry waits to be sure that Killian wasn't going to follow him before settling in the Captain's quarters. Pulling the book out of his coat Henry settles in to read as fast as he can. He didn't have a lot of time now.

cs~cs~cs~cs~cs~cs

There was a shift in the sea, she could sense it from where she stood on the island…Just another of one of the many gifts given with the power of the Dark One…Just another thing she would give up to have her life go back to normal. Not that you could call slaying dragons, defeating wicked witches and snow queens as normal. But it was her life and she had come to enjoy it.

Except every day that passed she was more and more convinced that she would never get back to the life again…to her parents…to Henry…and Killian.

Just thinking his name caused her heart to constrict against the tight confines of the dark magic running through her system. It was hard, tiring, to resist the temptation. Easier now that she had banished herself to the now abandoned island, with no one around the darkness just grew restless. She grew restless. Time was her enemy. Time was running out, she could feel it. Except there was that shift in the sea and that could only mean one thing…

"Killian." Emma practically whimpers his name. She should've known he would find a way to get to her. If ever there was a man who would overcome impossible odds to return to an island no one would ever want to set foot on, it would be Killian. "You stubborn, impossible man." Emma sighs closing her eyes. It is then, carried by the wind, Emma believes she hears him.

"I'm coming Emma." The words are faint, if she didn't know better she would think she imagined them. But even she couldn't imagine that reverence and love in the words.

Opening her eyes Emma turns to the sea and waits. Daring to hope that with him Killian has found a way to free her from this darkness. Free her from the temptation.


	20. The New Dark One

**First I have to say that I am loving the spoilers/interviews coming from Comic Con this weekend. I only wish I could be there to see it in person, but will settle with the amazing interviews and videos online. Thank you to everyone there posting and reposting for those of us that can't be there or follow everything live. I hate having to be an adult with work and summer classes!**

 **That being said I really want to try and wrap this story up soon because as more and more details come out I don't want this story to suddenly morph into what they're saying. I would rather have it be my true thoughts and my story. So I will really attempt to keep the two separate and will attempt to write more and faster to avoid the temptation.**

 **I also would like to thank those reviewing and am glad you guys liked the glimpse into Emma's situation. For those who like that you're really going to enjoy this!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

The second Emma raised the dagger into the air and felt to first strike of lightening vibrate down her arm she doubted her decision. But she had no choice…no time for regrets. She was the Savior and it was up to her to protect this town and everyone in it. At the expense of all else…apparently even her personal happiness.

It was hard to think, to concentrate, on anything except for the overcoming sensation of the darkness sweeping through her body. It first hit her blood stream, until it felt like ice in her veins. Her heart refused the darkness, keeping the chill at bay, but that only pumped the coldness out to her limbs. Next it felt a like an attack on her mind, a constant thrumming thought telling her to let go. She knew she couldn't listen to it. She wouldn't.

In defense to the persistent attack of the darkness on her senses, Emma instead looked towards the people she was doing this for.

Her gaze first landed on Regina, who looked shaken from her own attack and shocked at Emma's sacrifice. But that wasn't enough to keep the dark thoughts from shadowing everything. Staring at Regina Emma felt resentment building inside her towards the other woman. Regina was just as capable of taking on the darkness, if only Emma could trust that she wouldn't succumb to its power. But that was Regina…always weak. Couldn't even find the courage to stop Robin from marrying Zelena in the alternate world. If it hadn't been for Henry they all would've been stuck in that world…Scared by how angry and dark her thoughts were Emma closes her eyes and shakes her head to clear them away.

Turning her head in hopes of respite she catches the watchful, tearful eyes of her parents. Her mom looked as if she would fall if it weren't for David holding her up. She wished she didn't have to do this to them, after just having found peace with each other. But of course it was their fault Emma hadn't been talking to them in the first place. If they had been the heroes the claimed to be she would have nothing to forgive. But they weren't heroes. They were cowards. Always waiting for her to do the hard work. To make the sacrifices…No! She couldn't let the darkness win.

Quick to turn her head again Emma's eyes lock on to Killian's. This time a whole different kind of pain causes her heart to beat hard against the icy darkness constricting her chest. The love and pain shining back at her from him nearly broke her. She hated doing this to him. He had already lost so much…given up even more than that for her and her family. She loves him. Had known if for a while, but was too afraid to admit it. But in that last moment, before pushing him away from harm, she had been more afraid of him never knowing how she felt. Looking at him now she wonders if maybe it will be worse for him knowing. But no…love was a gift. And Killian had waited long enough to hear it from her. He had deserved to hear it before it was too late.

It was coming to an end. She could feel it now and closed her eyes against the fresh wave of darkness that attempted to take over the remnants of her control and her heart. She refused to let it and instead held on to her thoughts of Killian since they hadn't caused her to become angry or her thoughts to go dark. But even that wasn't enough now it came wave after wave of torment, anger, pain and even anguish. It was so fierce Emma struggled to stay standing. The tornado was weakening now, the wind dying down and the black swirls within it dissipated. With them Emma felt herself weakening, she was less there then before. And even less still.

And with one final snap of lightening and gust of the dark treacherous winds Emma felt herself be lifted off the ground. Before she could blink Storybrooke and everyone she cared about was gone and she found herself in complete blackness. Overcome from the pain from the transformation Emma didn't know where she ended up, but she blacked out as soon as she got there.

cs~cs~cs~cs~cs~cs

Emma woke with a start and was quick sit up and take in her surroundings. She was in the woods, weather it was Storybrooke or Enchanted Forest woods she couldn't tell. Before she could even finish that thought she found herself up high in one of the nearby trees, able to see far off into the distance. She was so startled, not by how far up she was, but how she got there without thinking cause Emma to stumble and start to fall. Again without hesitation she found herself righted and back on the ground.

Forcing herself to calm, both her rapid heart rate and her loud thoughts Emma crouches down. She knows now she is in the Enchanted Forest, because even in her panic she had caught the glimpses of a castle in the distance. How she got there, Emma couldn't say, but she planned to find out. As soon as she could quiet her thoughts. Before that could happen there was a snap of a twig in the distance, without pause Emma found herself standing and lifting her hand in the air. Within seconds she found her hand squeezing the throat of a scared women.

"What are you doing so far out alone?" Emma asks, not recognizing the voice as her own or where the words had come from.

"I…I mean you no harm." The woman struggles to say, whether it was due from fear or the hand around her throat Emma doesn't know.

"As if you could harm me." Emma says still in that strange voice, the words at war with her thoughts. Inside she was telling herself to let the girl go, but she couldn't seem to release her.

"Never!" The women rasps, attempting to shake her head.

Staring into her scared eyes Emma can feel the woman's pulse in her throat weakening under hand. Instead of letting her go Emma feels a charge from the power she is wielding and the fear in the woman's eyes. The power running through her veins asking to be let loose.

"No!" Emma shouts loud and fights to open her hand to free the woman. "Get out of here! Before it's too late!" Emma says, forcing the words between her reluctant lips. The woman starts to run, but it's not fast enough to Emma's mind and with a flick of her wrist the woman disappears. Hopefully back to where she came from, but Emma couldn't be sure since she was obviously losing control of her powers…her thoughts…her actions.

Crouching down and getting down on her knees Emma holds her head in her hands. It hurt. Everything hurt. Her head. Her body. Her heart. But it didn't have to a voice said, coming from somewhere in her thoughts. All she had to do was let go. Let go and all that pain would be gone. She wouldn't have to worry anymore, or fight. She would never have to think again. Just do whatever it is she wanted, because she would be capable of anything. The Dark One who also boasted the strongest white magic…she would be unstoppable.

"It's that kind of thinking that leaves me no other choice." Comes a somber voice from behind her.

As quickly as she blinks Emma finds herself turned around, with plenty of distance between her and the man that had spoken. "Who are you?" Emma asks, quickly becoming familiar with her new voice. "Where did you come from?"

The man just stares at Emma still with a somber face. "I think what you really want to know is how do I know who you are? And where to find you." Is his response.

"You're Merlin." Emma says, not knowing how she knows, but that voice kept saying his name and getting louder. Drowning out her other thoughts.

"Yes, I am."

"You're here to put a stop to me. To the Dark One." Emma says feeling her hands start to tingle. "You should leave before I hurt you." That voice than shouts at her and she feels a tightness in her chest. "I really don't want to hurt you." Emma shakes her head, but she's losing the fight. "You're my only hope to saving me." She forces the words out.

The man shakes his head and Emma knows before the words leave his mouth what he's going to say. "I'm afraid there is no saving you."

"Liar!" Emma shouts and again without her consent her hands are in the air and Merlin is flying through the air. Merlin lands hard against a tree and Emma steps forward, holding him there with her mind. This time she is aware of what she is doing, but she can't seem to stop it. Doesn't really want to. "Your Apprentice said there was a way." She can feel Merlin struggling against her hold, it's as if there is a pricking against her mind and her body. But it's as she figured. His magic was no match for hers. The growing look of fear in his eyes tells her she is right.

"Emma." Merlin says, his voice calm now. But it's too late. His calm is no match for the dark raging inside her mind. "You don't want to do this."

"Was he wrong?" Emma asks ignoring his words, he was wrong. She did want to do this. She lifts her hand and because she is close enough now she reaches out with a fingernail, sharpened with her mind, she cuts an X into his shirt, above his heart. "Because then you are of no use to me." She says with a smirk and tilts her head, looking at the mark she has made. "An X marks the spot." She then smiles and brings her gaze back up to him. "Perhaps I am a pirate." Her mind pulling a fuzzy memory from her thoughts, of a happier time, but she can't quite pull it into focus and because of that she plunges her hand into Merlin's chest. "And this will be my first treasure."

There is a small part of her mind telling her to stop, but its being drowned out now by another telling her to squeeze. Before either thought can take control another, even louder familiar voice drowns them both out.

" _I summon thee Dark One!"_ The words practically boom in her head, and before Emma can blink Merlin and the Enchanted Forest is gone…or they are right where she left them for she is the one that is gone.

She is at the helm of the Jolly Roger, she would recognize this ship anywhere. But how did she get here? Killian of course! It was his voice that she had heard. But he hadn't called for her. He had called for the Dark One. Killian had the dagger. How? Her parents must have given it to him. But why? Why was he summoning her? Should she go to him? The questions just zipped through Emma's mind and before she even had a chance to think they were answered and she was on to the next. Her mind settles a bit when she realizes that she had been pulled from the Enchanted Forest just in time.

"Thank you Killian" Emma whispers grateful that he had saved her from making a terrible mistake. One she would never be able to come back from. Killing Merlin would keep her stuck in this state forever and Emma was finding it was quite difficult to resist her darker impulses.

" _Show yourself Dark One!"_ This time the words weren't as loud in her head, but it was probably do to the fact the other voices were quiet now.

Calmer now Emma is able to think on Hook's words and doesn't find herself instantly pulled to him and the dagger. The pull is there, most definitely, but she finds if she focuses only on that she can ignore it. And she must ignore it since she obviously doesn't have complete control over her thoughts or her powers. Until then no one was safe around her. Not even Killian.

So as much as it pained her to ignore the words and the man speaking them Emma closes her eyes and forces herself to ignore that strong pull. She can't go back to the forest, it isn't safe there with too many people to stumble upon. Not to mention Merlin was apparently after her. Just thinking it caused her chilled blood to boil and the tingling in her hand to start again. Forcing both aside Emma pictures a place secluded where she could harm no one and Merlin wouldn't think to look for her.

In a blink she finds herself in a very familiar tower, except for the destroyed roof and the stone debris. Her mind had sent her to the secluded island Evil Snow White had sent her to in the Author's alternate world. This could work for her. No one had ever come this way while she was stuck here in the curse, so no one for Emma to harm. Content to wait Emma finds spot clear of the wreckage to sit and rest her eyes.

It didn't take her long to realize this wasn't going to work. Sitting here in the tower that Snow had locked her in causes Emma's mind to wander to dark places. Making her angry and resentful. To the Author for sending them all here and to her parents for being so weak to not see through it all. How dare they lock her in a tower like she was the bad guy! After she did everything to save them? And Regina had simply just sent her on her way when Emma had asked for her help. Like she was a nuisance!

This wasn't going to work.

Emma's eyes snap open with that thought and she's standing again, starting to pace as she tries to calm herself. She couldn't go to Storybrooke because it was too close to everyone she cared about and that wasn't a good idea. She couldn't go near anyone in the Enchanted Forest for the same reasons. She had to get away. Somewhere no one would think to look for her and even if they did they would have no way of getting to her.

Stopping her pacing Emma's eyes light up as she looks up and off at the distance. Out at the sea. "Of course!" Emma says and before she can really think it the destroyed tower is deserted again.

 **Ok so I don't really know how to write or explain what I want Emma to be going through as she struggles with this transformation. If people would like I can and will gladly clarify any questions they have or offer an explanation of what I'm trying to convey in the story! I hope you enjoyed!**


	21. What it Means to be a Savior

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

After spending countless hours at the mansion with Regina, looking through the same books as before and again found nothing. They even searched the entire mansion, Regina hoping to find another portal, but they came up empty there too. Whatever Killian and Henry had discovered, the three of them combined couldn't figure it out and without the broom to open the portal they had no other way to follow them. Mary Margaret and David finally convinced Regina they should all take a break and come back to it later after they had time to think some more. Because none of them had the experience of Killian or the imagination of Henry, they were at a disadvantage without them.

"Do you think we will ever stumble across whatever it is Killian and Henry found?" Mary Margaret asks following David up the stairs to the loft.

"No, I don't." David stops at their floor and turns, waiting for her to join him. "Because whatever it is, they didn't find it in one of the books at the mansion or the library. We've all been through them more than once and there is nothing there."

"Then what are they doing David? Why would they go back through that portal?"

"Because they didn't need the books to figure it out." David says opening the door and smiling a greeting to Granny.

"How was he this morning?" Mary Margaret asks not having to force the smile on her face as she comes forward to take baby Neal from Granny's arms.

"A little restless this morning, but that's too be expected at this age." Granny says after handing Neal over. "He is quite a happy young prince, all smiles."

"Oh course he is." David says coming up to stand beside Mary Margaret to look down at Neal.

"You don't have a worry in the world." Mary Margaret says her voice wistful. "If only we all could be so lucky."

"I take it there was no luck then finding Henry or Hook."

Mary Margaret just shakes her head and turns to rock Neal. Leaving David to answer Granny's question. "We think Killian and Henry might have figured out where Emma is and went back through the portal we discovered to find her. Except they didn't leave us any note or clue as to where or how to follow them." David says the last part on a sigh.

"Well I know that pirate won't let anything happen to Henry." Granny says gruffly. "I know we all like to give him a hard time for past actions, but not even I can deny that he cares for the boy as much as, if not more so, than the rest of us."

"I know." David says, but Granny wasn't finished speaking.

"In fact, the only person I think he cares for more is Emma." Granny sighs. "It really is a shame what's come about. Those two were so happy." Granny says with a sad smile looking over at Mary Margaret and Neal. "We haven't had enough happy recently, not since this one came along. The dwarves and I had ourselves a little bet going on how soon until Hook got Emma to propose. Because we all know he will of course wait until Emma thinks it is her idea. He is quite smart about handling her… not that she needs handling mind you, but I have had the pleasure of watching the pair of them circle each other until both thought they caught the other…to be young again." Granny laughs now and shakes her head while gathering her purse and her coat. "Not to worry. If anyone will find our Emma and bring her back, it will be those two. I don't even want to imagine what they might have to face to bring her back, but mark my words…Emma will be home soon. Hook will see to it." And with a quick wave Granny leaves without another word.

Mary Margaret stares after Granny in stunned silence. She slowly brings her gaze back to David and can see the concern in his eyes. "David, you don't think?" Mary Margaret stops talking when David starts nodding his head and pacing away.

"That Killian didn't want to let us into his plans, because he figured we wouldn't agree with the lengths he was willing to go? It's all I have been thinking since we found out he went through the portal without us."

"But he wouldn't take Henry along if it wasn't safe." Mary Margaret is quick to point out. It wasn't a question.

"It's not Henry I'm worried about." David says stopping his pacing to share a look with Mary Margaret. "I think Killian left knowing he won't be coming back."

"We have to find a way to get to them." Mary Margaret says forcing herself to keep her hold on a now sleeping Neal light.

"I'm calling Belle." David says already dialing his phone. "She needs to meet us at the mansion with any books she has on portals."

cs~cs~cs~cs~cs~cs

It wasn't easy to sail a ship the size of the Jolly Roger alone, but Killian was a more than capable Captain and was able to manage it. Henry never did return above deck and the one time Killian joined him below Henry was very adamant that he wanted to be left alone until it was time to go to shore. Not wanting to fight on what could be their last day together Killian respected Henry's wishes and stayed away. Even now when it was time for them to go ashore Killian hesitated to call Henry. In the end it wasn't necessary because Henry was already climbing the stairs when Killian had started going down them.

"Ah there you are Lad." Killian says with a slightly uncomfortable smile.

"We stopped moving, so I figured we were there." Henry says, the anger from before gone from his voice. "And you don't have to look at me like that, I'm not mad at you."

"It's alright to be mad Henry." Killian says with understanding, but still grateful.

"Good…because I lied…I am mad. But not just at you." Henry says, interrupting whatever Killian as going to say. "I'm mad at my grandfather Gold for allowing the darkness to overtake him all those years ago. I'm mad at the Apprentice for releasing it without a plan. I'm mad at my mom for sacrificing herself, even though it was for the safety of the entire town. I'm mad at Merlin for not having all the answers like we had hoped. And yes…I am mad at you. I'm mad at you because you're preparing to die and you weren't going to tell anyone."

"Henry…" Killian sighs.

"I don't want to talk about it." Henry says still not letting Killian talk. "It's not going to change anything, is it?"

Killian pauses, waiting to see if Henry was going to let him talk. When he realized he was Killian wasn't sure what to say. He settles with shaking his head. "No it won't."

"That's what I thought." Henry sighs.

Killian wasn't sure if he should say anything or if Henry would even listen, but he couldn't stand the sad look on his face and…well he didn't want Henry's last memory of him to be marred with anger.

"Listen Henry." Killian says and waits for Henry to lift his gaze to his. "I understand your anger, felt a bit of it myself in fact. And not just towards the Crocodile and Merlin, but even at your mother." He pauses when the look of shock crosses Henry's face. "Aye, even your mother. For I wish she had made a different decision that night, have wished it every night since. I've battled anger, sadness, frustration and even envy for Regina and Robin for dodging this dark fate. But I also realize that this sacrifice your mother made is only one of the many things I love about her…what makes her who she is."

"I know…" Henry starts to say, but this time Killian interrupts him.

"We all like to throw around this word Savior and like to explain that that is why your mother does what she does, but the truth of the matter is that we all have a bit of the Savior in all of us…even you and I. Because a Savior is a person who does what is right, even if it's hard, even if they don't want to, even when they know it's going to hurt…themselves and those they love. What your mother did was extremely hard for her Lad and it was hard for me to stand back and watch her do it. But it was what was right and it was what she needed to do. She was the Savior then Henry, but so were your grandparents and Regina and myself, because we stood back and let her, even knowing it would hurt." Killian reaches out now and squeezes Henry's shoulder. "I know this is going to be hard, but you need to find the bit of Savior in you and help me save your mother from this darkness. It's not going to be easy, but it's what we, as Savior's, must do."

"You realize you just basically described a hero." Henry says with a small smile now.

"Aye, perhaps it's time we retire the word Savior since your mother seems to think it means she isn't allowed her own happiness…as if it's a burden instead of a honor…some time of sentence. I vote from here on out we never speak the word again."

"I think that's a good idea." Henry agrees with a small nod. "For a guy who used to think of yourself as a villain incapable of redemption that was pretty good speech."

Killian chuckles now while gathering up the supplies they will need once on land. "Well I've had plenty of time to think about a lot of things and some of what your mother and your grandparents have said has started to make sense."

"I'm glad." Henry says taking the bag Killian holds out to him. "Because I always thought you were a hero."

"Thanks Lad." Killian says pulling Henry into a quick hug. "Now we best be off."

cs~cs~cs~cs~cs~cs

They hadn't been on land for very long before Henry stopped to ask an important question. "Do we have a plan?" He says turning to face Killian.

Killian stops too and faces Henry. "Well I assume Merlin has some ability to track us since we left his castle and is fully prepared to appear when we need him to perform the magical transfer of the power of the Dark One. After that I want you to get you and your mother as fast and far as you can, I don't care what she has to say on the matter. The Jolly will be waiting for you, I'm sure Merlin has enough magical ability to see you back to Storybrooke. Understand?"

"Well its good to know that plan, as much as I don't like it, but I meant a plan on how to get to my mom." Henry says and the points towards the dark clouds in the distance. "Even without Pan isn't the island still dangerous?"

"Aye, the island itself is quite treacherous, but don't fear. I know it quite well from my time here and now without Pan or the Lost Boys toying with us we should have no problems navigating." Looking ahead at the sky and then down into the woods Killian sighs. "Be that as it may, we will keep ourselves closer to shore." In case they needed a quicker escape Killian thought, but didn't say.

Nodding his head in agreement, Henry starts walking again, following in Killian's footsteps. They haven't too much further before Killian slows their progress. "What is it?" Henry asks leaning to look around him.

"Nothing too serious, no need to worry." Killian quickly assures him. "The trail has just become overgrown and you see there, mind those vines, they wrap around anything that touches them. Tend to trip you up a bit." Killian goes first and hacks as much of the vines as he can, but the plant was tricky and when Henry follows slowly behind latches onto his laces, causing Henry to stumble and if it weren't for Killian he would've fallen completely. "Careful there! I got you." Killian says hacking away at the vine that had risen up to wrap up Henry's leg. After Henry struggles to free himself Killian turns to follow, but pauses. "It looks like you dropped something." Killian says reaching down and pulling a book from the vines grasp.

"Oh thanks." Henry says trying to quickly take the book before Killian has a chance to read it.

"What is this?" Killian asks pulling back to look more closely, flipping the pages Killian zeroes in on the image of the dagger. "Henry where did you find this?" He asks tearing his gaze from the book to look at Henry.

"I found it in that bookstore at the village, where you talked to the woman. I didn't steal it!" Henry was quick to say, forgetting for the moment he was talking to a pirate who wouldn't care about the stealing. "I left her the money I had, but I needed the book. It's about the Dark One. I had hoped I would find a better solution than what you had."

"Did you find anything?" Killian asks and the hopeful look in his eyes tells Henry that he wasn't angry with the deceit. "What does the book say?" Killian asks, realizing that this was what Henry had been busy doing while they were on the ship.

Henry took the book from Killian and shook his head. "Its full of the history of the different Dark Ones. When they rose to power, how they lost it." Henry looks down now, avoiding Killian's gaze. "Nothing that we can use."

It takes Killian a moment to force down the new wave of disappointment he felt, but once he finally does he just nods his head once. "That's alright, it changes nothing."

Henry looks up quickly then, surprised at how accepting Killian was, but then he had been accepting of his fate for some time now. It only made Henry feel worse.

The two keep moving then in companionable silence, every so often one of them will say something to pass the time. They stop once so Killian can orient himself with the island and gave Henry a chance to rest, which was really the real reason Killian said they should stop. Looking up at the stormy sky again and then using his telescope to study the woods Killian releases a relieved sigh. "We are close now. We'll have to leave the shore, but I know where your mother is. She's using Tinkerbelle's old hideout, it's a pretty straight path from here."

"How long until we get there?" Henry asks standing and coming to Killian's side.

"Not long now." Killian says looking to his side, forcing a small smile on his lips.

cs~cs~cs~cs~cs~cs

Emma circled the clearing surrounding Tinkerbelle's old home. She could feel them now…there were two heartbeats in the woods, which the other belonged to Emma wasn't sure. She figured it was David, but it didn't matter. They needed to turn around and leave the island. She was losing control. The storm overhead that was the darkness's own making had grown out of control. The surrounding fallen trees were proof of that. She didn't know if she was finally weakened too the point the darkness was starting to win or that the presence of others on the island caused it to rise, but she hadn't felt this cold feeling in her chest since she had come to the island.

The problem was as much as she wanted them to leave the island, she wanted to see him more. Even if it was for the last time, she wanted to look into those blue depths and give Killian a chance to return her feelings. Then she would banish him from the island and accept her fate. Since Merlin didn't have the answer, at least not one that would bring her back to her family, Emma was going to allow him to end the Dark One for good. It was the only way to ensure the safety of everyone. It was the only way Emma would ever find peace.

She just hoped that her family would understand. That Killian would understand. This was what she had to do. It was her job as the Savior.

So she would wait, they were close now. She could hear their every footstep; one of them had stumbled on her vines. Their labored breaths had changed the air. It was only a matter of time. The problem was the closer they came the worse the voice in her head became. The tingling in her arms, which she had become used to, had steadily increased since they had reached the island.

"Hurry Killian." Emma whimpers crouching down into the grass and wrapping her arms around her middle. Trying to suppress the tingling and conserve what little warmth she could.

cs~cs~cs~cs~cs~cs

"Has it gotten colder?" Henry asks, sticking closer to Killian as they climb over fallen trees.

"Aye." Killian says not stopping. They were close now, the cool air and the trees were a clear sign, but Killian didn't need that to know. He could feel Emma. "Just up this hill, is a clearing, that's where we'll find Emma." At those words they pick up their pace and make it up the hill in minutes. Killian holds out an arm to stop Henry from going any further and tries to peer through the woods. "Emma!" Killian says on a gas, catching sight of her blonde hair mixed in with all the green.

"Mom!" Henry shouts looking around Killian and catching sight of Emma. Unable to resist any longer Henry pushes past Killian to race into the clearing, Killian stumbling behind him in attempt to keep up.

"Henry!" Emma says in surprise watching as her son breaks free of the fallen trees and rushes into the clearing. Her gaze then looks up as Killian also comes into clear view. "Killian." She says on a sigh and for a moment she felt at peace, until the rumbling of the storm overhead caught her attention.

"Stay back." Emma shouts holding out her hands to stop the two of them from coming any closer, but it was a mistake.

The peace from before was lost and before Emma had a chance to stop it lightening shoots from the sky directed from the dark magic within and strikes a tree, causing it to fall right into Henry and Killian's path. "Look out!" Emma calls and in a similar move to when she saved Killian and David from the Snow Queens icicles she throws them out of the path of the falling tree. Unable to control the dark magic Emma can only watch in horror as she watches two of the most important people in her life are thrown through the air and land motionlessly to the ground.

"Henry!" Emma shouts rushing forward, but stopping when a lightening bolt strikes down between her and the two of them. "Killian!" She cries out as she falls to the ground and screams up at the sky. Causing the storm to finally break free and the rain to fall.


	22. Only Have Eyes for You

**Here is another, little shorter, update for you guys. I wanted to give you a little something before I leave for the weekend. I won't have time to write again until Sunday night. Hope you all have a good weekend and enjoy this latest chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Killian lifted his head and groaned. He could feel pain in every part of his body. Emma wasn't near as gentle throwing them out of harms way as the last time. His next concern after making sure that nothing was broken was to turn to Henry. But Henry was too far away so Killian pushed himself up to his hands and knees to crawl the short distance. With his hand he felt first for a pulse and released the breath he was holding when he felt a strong one. Resting brow against Henry's Killian sighs. "Thank the Gods…are you alright Lad?"

Instead of responding right away Henry moans and attempts to lift himself with his arms, but winces in pain. "My arm." Henry says following back to the ground. "I think it's broken." He says looking up then at Killian. "You're bleeding." Henry says lifting his uninjured hand to point to Killian's temple.

"Just a scratch I'm sure." Killian shakes his head. "Henry I want you to stay here while I go to Emma."

"What? No! She's my mom Killian she didn't mean to hurt us." Henry protests and once again tries to push himself up, but his arm hurt too much to hold his weight.

"I know Lad, I know." Killian reaches out and gently stops Henry from trying to rise again. "But she's losing control of her magic, this storm is of her making and it's only gotten worse." Killian said and as if to prove his point another flash of lightening hit down just outside the clearing. "You need to stay here and stay safe." Killian could see that Henry was prepared to argue and he used the hand that was holding Henry down to squeeze his shoulder. "For me Henry. Stay safe for me. Please…for me."

It was the please that did it. With a grudging nod Henry settles himself more comfortably on the ground with Killian's help. "I would tell you to be careful, but I guess that doesn't really make sense." Henry says wiping the rain from his face to get a clear look at Killian.

"No it wouldn't." Killian says surprised when a chuckle falls from his lips, but he quickly turns serious again. "Remember what I told you before? As soon as Merlin has done the transfer…I want you to get you and your mother out of here."

Henry stares at Killian for a long moment. "You don't have to do this. There has to be another way, if we just try harder…" Henry says, but stops when Killian starts shaking his head.

"There is no time Lad. Your mother can't take much more of this." Killian looks over his shoulder, but couldn't see Emma through the rain. It was coming down too hard. He turns back to look at Henry again, staring intently at the young man now. He hated that this time had come already and so fast…just like with Emma that night in the street Killian felt there wasn't any time to say what needed to be said.

"Lad I…" Killian stops and looks down quickly and then back up again when Henry reaches out to squeeze Killian's hand. "Thank you for letting me into yours and your mothers lives. For allowing me to teach you the little I know…and for teaching me plenty in return. It has really been an honor." Killian finishes, it was hard to hold Henry's gaze.

Henry offers a sad smile and releases Killian's hand. "I love you too Killian."

Killian releases a shaky breath and nods his head once, smiling sadly in return. "Tell your grandparents…" Killian stops yet again and shakes his head. It was very apparent he was terrible at goodbyes.

"I know." Henry says in understanding. "I will."

"Thank you." Killian says and reaching out to offer Henry one final shoulder squeeze Killian slowly stands and turns. He hesitantly makes his way towards where he last saw Emma before the rain started. If he looked closely he could just make out through the wind and the rain the hint of her blonde hair. The closer Killian got to her the hard the wind blew. Almost as strong as the whirlwind that had whisked her away in the first place. Wiping the rain from his face and holding his hand up in defense to the storm Killian calls out. "Emma!" But she either doesn't hear him or chooses to ignore him. Killian steps closer still and the wind pushes him back a step. "Swan!" This time he knows she hears him when her head lifts up.

"Killian?" Emma gasps whipping her head up and seeing with her own eyes that he was standing just feet in front of her. In an instant the storm around them stops, the rain and the wind coming to a halt. The only remnants are the storm clouds and thunder rumbling overhead. "I didn't kill you." Emma stands and takes a step towards him only to freeze. "Henry!" She cries out.

"He's alright Swan." Killian assures her holding up his hand to stop her panic. He steps aside so she can see him sitting further back in the clearing, resting against a fallen tree. "We're alright." He says taking another step towards her, trying to clear the distance between them.

"No! Stop stay back!" Emma shouts holding her hands up again, this time keeping them in clenched fists to try and prevent anything from happening. "You have to stay back. You have to leave." Emma says in a pleading voice, her eyes roaming over Killian. She could see the toll the stress had taken on him in his blue eyes. He looked tired. But he was there and as much as that scared her she couldn't help but feel relief in seeing he was ok. She couldn't tear her eyes away, trying to take in every inch of him before it was too late.

"It's not safe. I can't...I can't control it."

"Emma…" Killian says shaking his head and taking in the woman before him. She was different, yet completely the same to him. He noticed the change in her voice, less warm than her normal voice and strained as if she had spent plenty of time screaming. Her hair was the same beautiful blonde, but the curls he loved to run his fingers through were lost in messy, unkempt disarray. Her face looked gaunt, her eyes haunted with dark circles under them. Yet she was still the woman that Killian loved with all his heart and was prepared to die for. "I'm not going to leave you. You should know better than that by now Love." Killian says taking another, smaller step forward, not wanting to startle her.

Emma's eyes filled with tears that started to fall. Nodding her head she wipes the away quickly. "I know." She whispers. "But it isn't safe Killian."

She sounded so sad…broken. It felt like Killian's heart cracked at the sound. Another formed with his next words. "Have you forgotten already?" Killian said, willing it to sound true and hoping that between the light magic and the dark magic her truth telling ability wasn't working. "You can't get rid of me that easily, I'm a survivor, remember?"


	23. All it Takes is Once

**I want to explain a little bit about my approach to Emma after her sacrifice, because although I had considered going down the Dark Swan path I just felt it wouldn't fit this story. My Emma has made the sacrifice and has since been battling the final act of becoming the true Dark One and that is relinquishing her heart to the darkness. It can take over her powers and her mind, but as the product of True Love and the greatest source of White Magic I felt it was only believable that Emma could/would hold onto her heart. So the darkness tries to corrupt her through her magic and her thoughts, but until Emma gives in her heart beats true and that's her struggle. That is also why she isn't cruel or sinister, because at the 'heart' of it all she is still Emma.**

 **I hope that makes sense! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

"You're a survivor." Emma whispers barely audible and closes her eyes, trying to recall the night in the street when Killian had assured her she wouldn't have to worry about him. But as hard as she tried she couldn't pull it into focus. Like all of her other memories from before that night she couldn't pull them clearly into her mind. Instead she got flickers of the memory and onslaught of emotions, but that was it. This memory, like many of Killian, makes her feel warm and she remembers being happy. Except the happiness is fleeting…The darkness always finds a way to sweep in.

"No no no!" Emma says starting to once again crouch down to find an escape from the dark thoughts. She was stopped by the strong grip on her arm. Eyes opening wide she sees that during her duress Killian had closed the distance between them and was holding her up by her arm. "You have to get back!" Emma starts to say, but Killian shakes his head and doesn't let her finish.

"I'm not leaving you Swan!" Hook snaps, clenching his jaw when he sees the surprised look cross her face. "So stop telling me to." Killian says forcing his voice to soften and his gaze unwavering on hers. Her eyes, for the first time, look totally clear of the haunted look that had been bothering Killian since laying eyes on Emma. For a moment they were the green depths he found he could get lost in. Releasing her arm Killian slowly lifts his hand to brush back the windblown hair at her temples. When Emma flinches Killian's hand freezes, still staring into her eyes he sees the fear flash. "You have nothing to fear." Killian whispers to Emma, pulling his hand away.

"I'm afraid for you." Emma whispers back wishing she could reach out and grab Killian's hand, put it back on her face and lean into him. But even now, as her heart beat wildly, Emma could feel those same tingles in her hands and a pressure weighing on her chest.

"Why? I'm not afraid." Killian says holding her gaze, she can see in his eyes that he means it.

"You don't understand…" Emma shakes her head, the silence from before was gone and she didn't know how she knew, but there would be no more peace. Not until this was over.

"I don't have to." Killian says watching as Emma battles something that he can't see or hear. Whatever war she was enduring it was on the inside and for now Killian could only witness it. "I know you Swan. This darkness you're battling, it's no match to you."

"You can't know that." Emma says stopping her head shaking to once again stare at Killian in wonder.

"I have yet to see you fail."

Killian offers with a familiar smirk and Emma wants to believe him. Wishes that this was something that she as the Savior could battle and win, but there was no escape from this. Not one where she would remain. She was going to fail him and everyone. She just wished he wouldn't be here to see it. Unless…

"Did you find a way to get rid of the darkness?" Emma asks fighting to keep her mind clear and her attention on Killian. It was getting harder to focus. Which was why she missed the cloud of sadness that crossed his face and disappeared just as quickly.

Killian clenched his hand into a tight fist at his side, but forced his face to remain passive. He didn't want Emma to know his intentions until it was too late for her to stop it, but until Merlin appeared Killian had no choice but to stall. Not that spending his remaining time in Emma's company was a hardship, but he wished it were under better circumstances.

"True loves kiss!" Henry calls out, startling both of them with the fact that while they had been distracted he had made his way closer to both of them. Now, instead of being on the other side of the clearing, Henry was less than 10 feet away holding his injured hand to his chest. "True loves kiss could be powerful enough." Henry says a bit more sheepish when he sees the hard look Killian gives him for not listening.

"Henry…" Emma says his words not breaking through her other varied, loud thoughts. How was it possible he looked so much older in such a little time? She takes a step back when she feels that tightness in her chest, clenches her hands to her sides to avoid causing him any more pain.

Killian looks quickly back from Henry to Emma to see that she had distanced herself from them again. Her hands were clenched into tight fists and her eyes were distant and dark. Clenching his jaw Killian looks back at Henry and shakes his head. "I don't think this works that way Lad. Why wouldn't it have been tried before?"

"Because who would love the Dark One for the kiss to work?" Henry asks and quickly looks at Emma. "No offense." But it was clear she wasn't listening at the moment, instead she was locked in some internal battle, pacing back and forth. "You and my mom love each other and there is some part of her still in there. It could work!" Henry insists looking past Killian to stare at Emma with concern. "It's worth a try." He says giving Killian a pleading look.

With a sigh Killian turns back to Emma and because she's still distracted he comes up to her and waits for Emma to turn back. When she does she runs right into Killian who reaches out and catches her with his hand and hook, gripping her at her elbows. "Swan…" Killian says, causing Emma to look up at him, but her eyes aren't focused. "Emma come back to me." Killian murmurs lifting his hooked arm now and carefully brushing her hair back again. Her eyes clear, still not to the green he's accustomed to, but enough that Killian sighs again.

"Please let this work." The words are inaudible, no more than a breath, before Killian lowers his head. With his lips just a brush from hers he feels Emma freeze in his grasp and braces himself to be thrown across the woods again. When a moment passes and he's still standing Killian releases the breath he had been holding and closes the remaining distance between them. Killian keeps his grip on Emma's elbow light and when she doesn't respond right away prepares to pull himself back. It's when he has just started to lift his head when Emma finally responds.

In a move very similar to their first kiss in Neverland, Emma's hands come up and grip Killian by his shirtfront, pulling them closer together. His hand now free from holding her in place Killian lifts it to her hair and buries it into the golden locks, wrapping his fingers in it like he thought he might never be able to again. His hooked arm lowers to wrap around her waist, closing the remaining distance between them. If Killian had his way he would never let her go, the two of them would stay in this moment forever. But that wasn't possible, and much too soon for his liking ,the hands that had been holding him close had released him and was now pushing him away.

Stepping back, breathless, Killian holds out a hand to Emma with a hopeful look on his face…for her to kiss him like that…could it possibly mean? But before the thought could even fully form Killian could tell just by looking into her eyes that this wasn't his Emma.

That wasn't True Loves Kiss…that was a goodbye kiss. It even tasted bittersweet on his lips. "I was really hoping that would work at least once for us."


	24. Out of Time

**So this story is coming to an end, only one to two more chapters left and an epilogue. Crazy how quickly this has come! It has really been an emotional, but fun ride. I hope you all have been enjoying reading this as much as I had writing it!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"What were you thinking?" Emma rasps lifting her hand to her lips and staring at Killian. She could've killed him! Couldn't he understand she had no control over her powers?

"It was worth a try Swan." Killian says, the regret in his voice is evident to his own ears.

Even through the darkened haze Emma can see how much it hurt him that the kiss didn't work. "Killian I…you know it doesn't mean that I don't love you." Emma says forcing the words out through a raging storm of varying emotions going on in her head.

"I know." Killian is quick to assure her, but he can't help but feel a pain in his heart. It would appear as much as he loved her…and she him…it wasn't apparently enough or true for the kiss to work.

"You mustn't think that way." Comes a familiar voice to all of them. All three startled, turn as one to see Merlin walking slowly towards them. Is face grave, matching his voice, his eyes on Killian. "You shouldn't doubt your love."

"What are you doing here?" Emma asks her voice growing colder and, if possible, her eyes darker. The change in her was so instantaneous Killian had to resist taking a step back out of surprise, but he had promised himself awhile ago now, ever since Emma first discovered her powers, that he would never shy away from who she was. Every part of her made her the woman he loved…that included this darkness.

"True Love's Kiss can reverse many things and is quite powerful." Merlin goes on to say, ignoring Emma's question. "But it is no match for this."

The tingling Emma had felt in her hands before was nothing in comparison to the vibrations running up her arms and the ice running through her veins. "I asked you a question." Emma says raising her arm and holding her hand out, stopping Merlin's progress across the clearing. She wasn't hurting him, but she knew it was only a matter of time and whether she liked it or not she would…she might even find that she likes it. "How did you find me?"

"I followed your companions." Merlin says, his gaze finally resting on Emma. In his eyes you can see his compassion and possibly even understanding. Gone was the look of fear that Emma had last seen, she resisted the desire to see it again.

"That wasn't very smart of you." Emma says her eyes darting to see what Killian and Henry were doing. Killian had stepped back and was now standing between her and Henry, but his eyes never left her face. Henry's gaze kept jumping between the three of them, not sure who would act next. Emma brings her gaze back to Merlins. "Unless you have a better plan this time, I don't think this will end well for you." Emma says and with a flick of her wrist she brings Merlin within arms reach of her. "If memory serves you weren't fairing to well back in the Enchanted Forrest."

"Mom no!" Henry shouts and tries to step around Killian, but Killian holds out his arm and doesn't let Henry pass.

"Emma you don't want to do this." Killian says stepping forward to stand between her and Merlin, facing her.

"You don't understand." Emma says shaking her head. She was fighting the urge to squeeze her hand, thus cutting off Merlin's airflow. She forced her gaze on Killian, which took all of her will power. "He plans to get rid of the Darkness Killian, but to do that he has to get rid of me too." Without her permission her eyes dart back to glare at Merlin. "Isn't that right?" She asks and finds that her hand has started to squeeze on its on volition; Merlin was starting to look uncomfortable. "You want to kill me."

"Never." Merlin struggles to shake his head, his voice less clear but still audible. "I don't want to kill you."

"But you have no choice." Emma nods and the voice in her head rages causing her to wince and her hand to squeeze tighter.

Killian can see Emma's control slipping, as if it were a tangible thing there in the clearing with them. Any trace of her normal eye color was gone, total blackness had taken over. It matched the frost in her voice and the anger on her face. The wind around them had picked up too, causing her hair to blow wild; any minute now Killian expected the rain to pour down around them. The hand she had raised was practically clenched into a fist now and with a quick, concerned glance over his shoulder Killian could see that Merlin was struggling for every breath. This couldn't go on for much longer Killian thought turning back to look at Emma. With limited options, Killian steps forward and prepared for the worse reaches out and grabs Emma's clenched fist and feels a jolt run up his arm and through his body. It took all his control to hold on.

"Look at me Swan." Killian says in a soothing tone, knowing she needed calm now not more anger, more rage. "Look at me." He says again stepping closer and raises her hand to his lips to kiss it, feeling another jolt at that contact as well.

"Killian…" Emma says her eyes still black, but now looking at him and her fist has loosened in his hand.

Killian could hear Merlin coughing behind him and knew that for the moment crisis has been averted. Stepping even closer still Killian rests his forehead against Emma's and listens to her ragged breaths, feels her body shake. She couldn't take any more of this…it would appear they were out of time.

"It's going to be alright Swan." Killian whispers, closing his eyes and keeping his head rested against hers.

"No…it's not." Emma whispers back, with a small shake of her head, never once breaking contact with Killian's. "I can't take this much longer Killian. And I can't let the Darkness take over…it isn't safe."

Killian freezes for a moment at Emma's words, but quickly recovers and opens his eyes too look at her. "What are you saying Love?"

"That I'm going to have to let Merlin follow through with his plan and get rid of the darkness." Emma says squeezing her eyes shut now.

"Emma…" Killian starts to say, but she speaks over him.

"You have to get Henry and get out of here…both of you…I don't want you anywhere near here when he…when Merlin does whatever it is he has to do."

It's Killian's turn to close his eyes and release a shaky breath. "Emma…" Killian sighs.

"Promise me Killian." Emma says opening her eyes and nudging Killian until he does the same. "I need you to take care of Henry for me."

"You know I would protect you both with my life." Killian says staring deeply into Emma's eyes, wishing that they were the green he loved.

"I know." Emma nods her head, tears forming in her eyes. Hating that she had to say goodbye to him again…this time for good. But it was the only way to keep everyone she loved safe.

Killian uses their joined hands to wipe away the stray tear that was falling down Emma's cheek and he leans forward to kiss her forehead. "I never got to say this before." Killian says his lips brushing her forehead and leaning back to stare into her eyes.

The tears that had been burning in her eyes begin to fall and Emma just blinks them away. For someone accustomed to goodbyes, this one was the hardest yet. "I know." Emma forces out of her, this time it was her emotions causing her throat to close up, not the Darkness.

Of course she knew what he was going to say, Killian thought, but he still had to say it at least once to her. Releasing her hand Killian raises his own to run his fingers down her cheek one last time and on a sigh says the words he's been holding in for what seems like forever. "I love you Swan." Hook's arm drops limply to his side as he steps away from her, but his gaze never leaves hers. "Please always remember that." He sees the confusion enter her eyes, but before she has time to react Killian turns to Merlin. "Do it now!"

With regret in his eyes Merlin lifts his hands and with a flick of his wrists white light comes bursting out and arches the short distance. Turning back Killian can see a shocked Emma struggling to break free from the magical grasp, but her efforts are futile.

"Killian go! Take Henry and go!" Emma calls, still not aware of what Merlin was doing and what Killian had planned. She soon catches on when instead of feeling any pain or weakening she sees threads of black swirls being pulled from her. "What are you doing?" Emma calls out her gaze turning to Merlin, confused once again. When Merlin doesn't answer Emma looks back at Killian. "What did you do?"

"What I needed to." Killian says watching as more and more of the similar black whips of darkness appear and start forming a small vortex over their heads.

It wasn't much longer and Merlin lowers his hands, looking tired and older from the exertion. "It is done." He rasps, his gaze turning to Killian's. "We don't have much time."

Emma, who had stumbled backwards upon the complete removal of the Darkness, stepped forward to now stand between Killian and Merlin. Her eyes darting back and forth between them. "What is he talking about Killian?" Emma asks turning to face him. "Time for what?"

It was her voice again, still a little raspy, but it was Emma's voice that tore Killian's gaze from Merlins. And he was glad he did, because it was her eyes too, this time there wasn't even a hint of darkness in the beautiful green depths. She was his Emma again…he got to see her one last time. "Forgive me." Killian says reaching into his breast pocket and wrapping his hand around the dagger he had been hiding until this moment.

"Forgive you…what…Killian I don't understand." Emma says looking up to see that the Darkness overhead was getting bigger. Her eyes dart back down to Killian's and then to his arm that disappeared under his jacket. "Killian! No!" Emma practically roars and since Killian knew her almost as well as he knew himself, he raised the dagger high in the air before Emma could try and fight it from his grasp. Emma rushes towards him anyway and tries to drag his arm back down, but it was too late. The darkness overhead had already started swirling down towards him and the dagger.

"Emma get back!" Killian shouts through clenched teeth and then, knowing she wouldn't listen gently tries to push her back with his other arm and calls over his shoulder. "Henry, get your mother!"

"No!" Emma shouts trying to push Killian's hooked arm aside and then against the arm that Henry wraps around her middle. "Let me go!" Emma half shouts, half cries out, but Henry doesn't listen.

"We have to get back mom!" Henry shouts, tears in his eyes as he watches Killian stagger back a step in an attempt to distance them from the black vortex.

"He can't do this!" Emma shouts her eyes traveling past Killian to see Merlin standing back and watching…waiting. "You have to stop this!" Emma shouts at him and pushes out of Henry's hold to run up to the old man. "You can't let him do this!"

"It was his choice." Merlin said, his gaze lowering to Emma's, in his eyes she saw sadness, but also resolution. He wasn't going to do anything and she wanted to scream. Instead she turned back to stare at Killian, she had no other option but watch him sacrifice himself for her.

Killian had never felt such cold before and he was a pirate who had spent plenty nights at sea and suffered more than one dunk in the water. Unlike all those times before, this chill was under his skin and screaming along his veins. He couldn't feel anything but that cold seizing his body. His heart pounded in his chest, a direct challenge to darkness taunting his thoughts. All he wanted to do was lower his arm and step back from all of this, but he couldn't. Instead all he could do was watch Emma struggle against Henry's hold and shout at Merlin. And even now he was forced to watch her turn her tearful gaze onto him as he sacrifices himself…why wasn't Henry getting her out of here like Killian had asked?

There eyes lock and even through the distance and the vortex Emma can feel the pain that Killian was suffering. She remembered it as if it were yesterday. She wished she could save him from it. She wished she had never sacrificed herself, wished that she had never tempted fate when she said she would never go dark. She wished so many things in that moment, but most of all she just wished she had embraced happiness months ago with Killian instead of wasting time being afraid. Because now it was too late and she was out of time.


	25. Power of True Love

**Only one chapter left now! It will be an epilogue of sorts to tie up any loose ends. I really have enjoyed writing this story and have appreciated all your kind words and your encouragement. I just want to thank you all and hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Emma couldn't force herself to look away from Killian and the black tornado. It was just like back in the Author's alternate reality when she had to watch her father stab Killian, even then she hadn't been able to tear her eyes away as she watched him fall to his knees and the life faded from his eyes. It had been her worst nightmare coming to life, having to watch him die…until now…this was worse. Because, unlike before, she had no chance of reversing this and saving Killian's life; there was no Author to defeat. And the man who they had hung their hopes on, Merlin, only could offer a quick end once the transformation was complete.

Emma found no comfort in that thought and turned her head when she felt Henry come up to stand beside her. Wrapping an arm around his shoulders as he wraps his own around her waist. "It's going to be alright mom." Henry says, not sounding as upset as Emma expected, but then he always tries to comfort. He really was a great kid.

With a sad smile Emma leaned her head down to rest on Henry's. She feels completely useless watching the black vortex surrounding Killian. It had gotten so intense that she could barely see him through the wind and the black. Every few seconds she would get another glimpse of Killian visibly struggling to stay standing against the force of the Darkness. She quickly looks away and tries to blink back her tears, not wanting Killian's last glimpse of her to be crying.

The sound of the storm picks up and Emma turns back expecting to see the beginning of the end, but instead all she saw was a black tornado, completely obscuring any sign of Killian. Seeing movement out of the corner of her eye Emma looks over to see Merlin step closer, staring intensely at the tornado.

"What is happening?" Emma calls out, having to shout to be heard over the wind. But unsurprisingly Merlin doesn't answer and so she looks back and stares, trying to see through the black. But it was no use. "This makes no sense." Emma says more to herself, but Henry standing so close hears her.

"What?" Henry asks looking up at Emma.

"It shouldn't be taking this long." Emma says shaking her head and looking down at Henry. It hadn't taken this long before with the Apprentice, Regina, and even Emma hadn't lasted as long in the vortex. But Killian still endured. Emma didn't know if it was a sign that the darkness was struggling to get him to succumb or if it was succeeding. Emma just wanted Killian's suffering to be over with.

"Is there nothing you can do to end this?" Emma calls over to Merlin, fearing what Killian was going through and even more upset now that she couldn't see him.

"Just wait." Merlin says in a calm tone that only angers Emma more.

"Wait!" Emma shouts dropping her arms from around Henry and turning to glare at Merlin. "Wait for you to kill him!" Missing the feel of the power for a second Emma clenches her hands into fists at her side, but before she can say anything else Henry grabs her arm to get her attention.

"Mom look!" Henry says pulling Emma's arm and pointing towards Killian. "It's clearing."

Emma's gaze bounced from Merlin, to Henry and then quickly landed on the black tornado, that just like Henry said, was starting to dissipate. Emma took a step closer towards the storm, noticing that the thunder and lightening had picked up overhead. Emma takes her first full breath since Killian had disappeared from her sight only after she sees him again. Upon a brief feeling of relief, Emma instantly is concerned again because Killian was now hunched over. "Killian!" Emma shouts, trying to get his attention. She wanted to see his face, his eyes. When Killian doesn't respond or acknowledge he heard her Emma takes another step closer. "Killian!" All her attention was focused on Killian; Emma hadn't even noticed that the black vortex wasn't forming a storm cloud overhead and that the lightening was picking up.

It all happened at once. Emma was slowly making her way towards Killian, calling out his name. The black vortex all of sudden got sucked up into the air and then there was a flash of lightening that landed right in between the few feet that separated Emma and Killian. Emma was thrown back by the force and landed hard on the ground. Scrambling back to her feet with the help of Henry and Merlin, Emma shakes her head, trying to clear the after shocks from being thrown airborne. Once her head stops pounding Emma turns to where Killian last stood and her heart stops in her chest.

"Killian!" Emma shouts and on shaky legs makes her way back across the clearing towards Killian. She stumbles and falls to the ground, crawling the rest of the way towards Killian's lifeless body, sprawled on the ground. "No…no…no!" Emma whimpers, carefully reaching out to lift Killian's head and resting it in her lap. "Killian!" Emma says tears muffling her words and causing her vision to blur. Running her fingers through his hair Emma lowers her head to rest against his. "Killian, please…"

"Mom…" Henry says stepping forward, his own voice a mixture of fear and sadness.

Emma looks up, but instead of looking at Henry, her eyes land on Merlin. "You have to do something!" Emma shouts at him, her voice pleading.

Merlin looks upon Emma with a look of understanding and concern, but he shakes his head. "There is nothing I can do. It is up to Mr. Jones now."

Emma looks back down at Killian and wipes away her tears that have fallen on to his cheeks. And then lowers her hand to rest over his chest and releases a shaky breathe and lowers her head to his again as a fresh wave of tears hit her. It was faint, but it was there and Emma had never felt such relief until that moment. As soon as it came, it was replaced with dread because now she had to face Merlin, who intended to destroy the Dark One and Killian with it. And without the mix of the darkest magic and the lightest magic Emma was no match for him.

"I wouldn't have to worry about that." Merlin says causing Emma's head to whip back up to stare at him.

"What?" Emma says, not daring to hope he meant what she thought he did.

For the first time Merlin actually smiles, Emma and Henry look at each other not sure how to take it; Merlin doesn't make them wait long.

"Mr. Jones actions with the dagger and sacrificing himself was enough to defeat the power of the Darkness completely and rid the world of the Dark One once and for all."

"What, I don't understand." Emma shakes her head and looks at Henry quickly to see he too is confused. "I sacrificed myself for everyone, why didn't that defeat the Darkness?" Emma asks, carefully lowering Killian's head back to the ground and coming to stand in front of Merlin.

"Your actions, though equally as brave, weren't rooted in your love for those you were sacrificing yourself for."

"You said True Love was no match for the Darkness." Emma says but this time instead of Merlin responding, it was Henry, who had taken her place at Killian's side.

"It wasn't the kiss between Rumpelstiltskin and Belle that almost reversed the Dark One curse." Henry says pulling the book out of his coat and looking up at Merlin. "When I read it that's what I thought it was, it was why I told Killian to kiss my mom, but it was never the kiss at all was it?"

"It wasn't the kiss." Merlin agrees with Henry. "It was what the kiss meant to the two of them. In kissing Belle, Rumpelstiltskin was considering a life outside of the Dark One and was willing to relinquish that power to be with her. But as we know he denied himself and Belle that happiness." A sad look crosses Merlin's face. "Darkness won that day and went on to rule his life."

"Then what was it?" Emma asks.

"Mr. Jones sacrificed himself for you Ms. Swan because of how deeply he loves you and your son. It was an act of True Love, that is what can defeat Darkness, and only he had any possibility of doing it in his attempt to save you."

"You've known all along." Emma says, her words not a question, but an accusation.

"Couldn't you have told us from the beginning." Henry sounds as angry as Emma does. "Instead of making Killian think he had to die? We would have been more prepared."

"In order for it to work his sacrifice had to be selfless, like with Rumpelstiltskin relinquishing his power. Had he known it wouldn't have been an act of True Love and he would now be the new Dark One. We would all have found ourselves in the same predicament as before. As much as it pained me to, I had no choice, but to let Mr. Jones assume he was going to meet his end."

Emma wanted to argue that what he did was cruel, and no matter is good intentions, to let them all think one of them would die to save the other wasn't something she would just accept. But she had no choice at this point and considering she and Killian were both alive, she really had nothing to complain about. "The Darkness is really gone?" Emma asks, can't help but feel skeptical. "There is no chance Killian is the Dark One?" She asks looking back now to stare at Killian with concern.

"Look around you." Merlin says holding his hands out. "The dagger is gone."

Henry does just as Merlin says and carefully lifting Killian to look under him he looks up at his mother. "Merlin is right the dagger is gone."

Emma felt another brief moment of hope, but she still couldn't hold on to it. Coming back to Killian's side she crouches down next to Henry and reaches out to rest a hand on Killian's chest. Releasing a relieved sigh when she feels his heartbeat again, stronger than before. "Is he going to be alright?" Emma asks. She can't imagine what it must have been like for Killian to go through not only the Darkness trying to take over his body and soul, but then to have it be defeated. It couldn't have been easy on a person to have to be the host for that fight.

"It depends on how strong he is. But if it's one thing I learned from Mr. Jones history is that he is a survivor." Merlin says sharing a knowing look with Emma.

Emma can't help but release a laugh that borders on hysterical, but who could blame her given recent events. "Yes he is." Emma says looking back down at Killian, brushing his windblown hair back and leaning down to kiss his forehead.

"If you would like I can transport you back to your home now." Merlin says and waits for Emma to turn back to face him. "I know you would like to get him in the hands of medical professionals, not that they will be of any use, but I understand wanting the comfort of the world you know."

"You can do that?" Emma asks, skeptical of Merlin's powers. He had yet to actually do anything but appear and disappear.

"It would be my pleasure." Merlin says smiling again, unfazed by Emma's cynicism.

"What about the Jolly Roger?" Henry asks.

"It will be returned to where I found it." Merlin assures Henry.

"Then yes, we would like to go back to Storybrooke." Emma says reaching out with one hand to hold on to Henry's good arm and lowering her other to grasp Killian's hand in hers.

With a nod of his head Merlin lifts his hands in the air and before Emma or Henry can blink everything goes dark.

cs~cs~cs~cs~cs~cs

"David would you quit your pacing you're making me dizzy!" Regina snaps, slamming the book she had been reading closed at the same time. "This is pointless." Regina goes on to rant. "There is nothing in any of these books to help us find a way to the Enchanted Forrest and even if it did we don't even know that's where Killian and Henry went!"

"We have no other choice Regina." Mary Margaret says in a soothing voice, but it was pointless. They were all frustrated and even Mary Margaret was starting to feel this was hopeless.

"We keep assuming that the answer is in the books." David says, having to try very hard to resist the urge to start pacing again. "Maybe that's our problem." He gives Belle an apologetic look. "No offense."

"No you're right." Belle says waving away his apology. "Killian and Henry looked through all these books and came up with nothing. We have to start thinking like them and stop thinking like us."

"So what you're suggesting is we drink rum and go sit in a wooden playground for a few hours?" Regina says throwing her hands in the air. "We don't have time for this!"

David turned to face her, prepared to snap back but they all froze when there was a loud crashing noise and they felt a strong gust of wind sweep through the library, blowing the fire out. "What was that?" David asks.

"It came from across the hall." Regina says rising from the table and leading the group into the large empty room. "Henry!" Regina calls out in a mixture of surprise and relief. Rushing forward, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug, releasing him when he cries out in pain. "What's wrong?" She asks holding him at arms length.

"It's nothing…just my arm." Henry says quick to assure her before looking back down at the ground. "Killian is the one who needs help.

Regina had been distracted by Henry she hadn't given Emma or Killian a second glance, even though both with on the floor.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret and David call out at the same time as Regina had called out to Henry. They too rushed forward, but come to an abrupt halt when they see that she was holding Killian's hand and that he was unconscious.

"Are you all alright?" Mary Margaret asks crouching down to hug her daughter; she leans back only enough so David can do the same. Both of their gazes keep bouncing back and forth between Emma and Killian.

"What happened?" David asks releasing Emma and coming to crouch down on the other side of Killian. "He's alive!" David sighs with relief watching Killian's chest rise and fall.

"Oh thank god." Mary Margaret says pulling Emma into another hug. "What happened?" She asks echoing David's earlier question.

Emma shakes her head, overcome by too many emotions at once. "I promise you all I will explain everything, but I want to get Killian to the hospital. Merlin says they can't help him, but I would like Dr. Whale to look at him just to be safe." Emma says not taking her eyes off of him.

"I have already called 911." Belle says stepping forward and pocketing her phone. "They're sending an ambulance."

"Thank you!" Emma looks up quickly to send Belle a look full of gratitude, but she's quick to return her gaze to Killian. Waiting…hoping for any change…even if it were just an opening of his eyes would make Emma feel better at this point.

"What about the Dark One?" Regina asks, keeping one arm wrapped around Henry.

"Is gone. The dagger has been destroyed." Emma says, feeling her eyes tear up and fall over onto her cheeks. "Killian saved me and defeated the Darkness."

"Well well." Regina says, but she isn't able to cover the admiration in her voice.

Before anyone else is able to ask any more questions there are flashing lights coming through the window.

"That must be the ambulance. I'll go meet them." Belle says and proceeds to leave the room.

"I'm going to take Henry to the hospital to have his arm looked at." Regina says wanting to clear out the room for the professionals to work.

"We'll follow you there." David shares a look with Regina before returning his gaze to Mary Margaret, who still had a hand resting on Emma's shoulder. "We'll meet you both there." David then says looking at Emma who simply nodded her agreement, but kept her eyes on Killian.

Her parents, Regina and Henry have barely made it through the doorway when the paramedics are led in by Belle who makes a quick exit to get out of their way. Reluctant to release his hand they are forced to work around Emma who finally agrees to step back when they have to lift him onto the gurney. As she watches only a few feet away, she realizes this is the second time now she's had to watch Killian be whisked away in an ambulance. Instead of being annoyed, like the first time, Emma is fearful and follows closely behind them out to the ambulance. "I'm riding with you." She says in such a forceful manner that no one would consider contradicting her.

Once he's loaded Emma climbs in next to him and situates herself at his head, where she can't help but run her hand through his dark hair and look down at his face. The ambulance has just started moving, when Emma thinks she hears her name, but it's hard to tell over the blare of the sirens. Leaning down with her ear over Killian's mouth she hears it again. It's faint and more breath than words, but it was her name.

"Killian!" Emma sighs lifting her head so her face is only inches above his, her heart pounding so loudly in her chest she can practically hear it in her ears.

"Emma…" Killian says louder this time before groaning.

Emma's eyes blur from more unshed tears but she blinks them back when she sees his face wince before his eyes slowly blink open. And only then when she is able to see his beautiful blue depths does she finally let go of the last bit of dread she had been holding on to. "You're really ok." Emma can't help but release a quick laugh, lowering her head to kiss him soundly on the lips.

"Of course Love." Killian says wincing again. "I'm a survivor." And attempting a small chuckle of his own Killian groans and closes his eyes. Enjoying the feel of Emma's fingers running through his hair, he falls back to sleep with a small smile on his lips.


	26. Happily Ever After

**So I can't believe its officially the end of this story. Sorry it took so long to post this epilogue, but I had family in town and was offline for a week! But enough about that…on to the story! I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Killian set the box he had been carrying down on the ground next to the others and felt a brief wave of dizziness from bending down. Standing up fast he then gets a head rush, followed by a quick headache. Symptoms he had been suffering ever since he had been released from the hospital a few weeks ago. Symptoms that the medical professionals in this realm wouldn't promise he would ever be rid of, but considering he fought a battle against Darkness and won he should consider himself lucky. Just thinking about it brought Killian back to that night in the hospital.

 _3 weeks ago_

 _Pain. It's the first thought that enters Killian's mind when he gains consciousness again. From his toes all the way to the pounding in his head, Killian didn't remember feeling such pain before. Slow to open his eyes, he's grateful that someone had thought to keep the lights dim. Looking around the unfamiliar room it takes Killian a second longer to place the strange surroundings with a past memory. He had been here before. It was this realms infirmary. Which meant that he was alive and that Emma leaning over him, kissing him, wasn't all a dream. But the last thing he remembered was standing in the clearing in Neverland, sacrificing himself to save Emma and trying to fight off the Darkness. He remembered staring into her blue eyes and preparing himself to never see her again._

 _So how was it possible he was here? What about defeating the Dark One and the only way was his death?_

 _Killian tried to rise in the bed, but was in too much pain to really move and he felt a weight press down on his hooked arm. Looking over he sees a sleeping Emma draped over the side of the bed, her hand wrapped firmly around the brace that usually held his hook. Wanting to reach out to touch her he tries to use his hand, but finds he can't because its connected to a bunch of tubes and other things he doesn't recognize. Which explained why Emma was laying on the other side._

 _Killian didn't want to wake her. In fact he rather enjoyed just staring at her, watching her eyelids slowly flutter as she dreams, puffs of breath blowing her hair that had fallen in her face. She was beautiful. Was it possible that she was truly meant for him? That they could be happy? Did he really find a way to defeat the Darkness after all?_

 _As if the scrutiny of his gaze weighed on her, Emma's eyes fluttered open as she stirred awake. Killian could only watch, his fingers twitching as he watched her blonde hair tumble around her face as she blinked a few times at him as she rose._

 _"You're awake." Emma says, sleepiness in her voice matching the look in her eyes. "I should get the nurse." Emma starts to rise. "We've been waiting for you to wake up again ever since the ambulance."_

 _"No wait!" Killian calls out reaching with his stumped arm since his other is tied up. He winces in pain at the movement._

 _Emma watches the pain cross Killian's face and linger in his eyes. Reaching out to squeeze his arm gently she shakes his head. "You should be looked at, I'll be right back."_

 _"That's fine." Killian sighs. "But can you just answer a few questions first?"_

 _Emma wants to argue, wanting Killian to get the medical attention he needs, but she can't deny the pleading in his voice or the confusion on his face. He probably had a lot of questions, depending on what he remembered from the clearing. It was only right he got them answered first. Settling back down in her chair Emma leans forward to brush the hair back from Killian's face and can't help but smile. It was nice to see him looking back at her with clear eyes. "What do you want to know?" Emma asks lowering her arm to rest it on Killian's._

 _Killian got lost in the green depth of Emma's eyes for a moment and the way they lit up when she smiled. He gently shook his head to clear his muddled thoughts. "What happened?" Killian asks confusion etching back into his voice._

 _"What didn't?" Emma laughs lightly and shakes her head. She sobers quickly. "You made a deal with Merlin to sacrifice yourself to save me." Emma can't help the accusation that found its way into her voice. "For you to replace me as the Dark One and allow him to kill you instead."_

 _Killian's eyes softened in understanding. "I did what I knew was right." Killian says tilting his head to the side. "You weren't meant to go like that Swan."_

 _"And you were!" Emma says startled by the tears instantly formed in her eyes and the emotion in her voice. She thought she had gotten this all out of her system when she had rehashed everything with her parents and Regina. Apparently she had been wrong. "What were you thinking Killian?"_

 _Killian wasn't as startled as Emma was by her outburst, he would expect nothing less from her and oddly enough it made his heart feel good to know that Emma cared this much…and that she couldn't help but show it. "I had to save you Emma. That was all that I cared about. Getting you safely back into the arms of your loving parents and your son."_

 _Emma blinked back her tears, allowing only one to escape. It was pointless to argue with him on this. "Just don't ever think about doing something like that again." Emma says wiping away the stray tear, wishing her voice sounded firmer._

 _"I could say the same to you Swan." Killian offers a light smile._

 _"Fair enough." Emma responds with a small smile of her own. Emma sits back in her chair again, she hadn't been aware of how close she leaned in before. "It might be easier if I knew what you remember from the clearing."_

 _"I remember trying True Love's Kiss to rid you of the Darkness and it not working." Killian says getting a distant look in his eyes, as if he was trying to remember a distant memory, instead of events only hours old. "Merlin appeared, like I had been prepared for, but from there I just remember a lot of magics and that blasted black vortex."_

 _"You didn't forget much.' Emma nods her head. "You and I were saying goodbye to each other, both thinking the other would leave Neverland with Henry. You shouted at Merlin, he rid me of the power of the Dark One and then with the dagger you sacrificed yourself like I did that night." Emma closes her eyes and hates that she can so easily pull the image to her mind of Killian stuck in that vortex, his arm extended in the air, gripping the dagger. "Except unlike before the vortex got bigger and lasted longer. I was so scared and confused, because it was taking so long." Emma opens her eyes to see that Killian was staring intently at her._

 _"You were begging Merlin to spare me." Killian says, but its not because he remembers it, he just knows Emma. Its what he would've done in her position._

 _"I just wanted it over." Emma sighs, not breaking his eye contact. "I hated watching you suffering."_

 _"I'm sorry Swan."_

 _Emma shakes her head, accepting the apology, knowing that he didn't regret his actions, but only that he hated causing her pain. "After what seemed like forever the vortex started to clear." Emma says jumping back into what had happened. "You were still standing, but I couldn't see your face. I tried calling out to you, but you weren't responsive. I was making my way towards you when there was a lightening strike that tossed us both back." Emma has to look away now, not able to hold his gaze as she remembers the moment she thought she had lost him. "You were motionless on the ground…I thought you were dead…Whale thinks for a moment you might have been…it doesn't matter now." Emma says rushing the words and shaking her head. "It was in those first moments after I realized you weren't, but your were still unresponsive. I was trying to prepare myself to fight off Merlin to keep you alive."_

 _"Because I was the new Dark One." Killian says, hoping that the words will draw Emma's gaze back to his. It takes her a moment, but finally it works and once again their eyes lock._

 _"I thought you were." Emma nods. "I was afraid that without the added power of the Dark One I wouldn't be able to protect you. Merlin was quick to explain that it wasn't necessary. You were the hero in that clearing and you had saved us all with your sacrifice."_

 _"I don't understand." Killian says confusing clouding his face. "You sacrificed yourself before."_

 _"I did it out of duty and because I wanted to keep the town safe." Emma shakes her head. "You did it strictly out of love for me and Henry."_

 _"True love is no match for Darkness I thought."_

 _"True Loves Kiss isn't, but what you did was an act of True Love…even more powerful than a kiss and the only way to defeat Darkness." Emma says and just like before, when she had told her parents, Emma's heart fluttered in her chest, this time not in fear, but in pleasure._

 _"An act of True Love…" Killian says, his words full of wonder._

 _Emma couldn't help but smile and lean close again, until her face was inches away from his. "You're the only one who could defeat the Darkness Killian. Your love…our love…it saved us." She leaned in the rest of the way then to kiss him lightly on the lips, but leave it to Killian to ruin her best intentions. Instantly she's pulled into a deeper kiss._

 _Both jump, startled by the loud, sudden beeping of the machines next to Killian's hospital bed. Stepping back Emma doesn't understand much of what they say, but she knows the flashing heart on the monitor and the high number means Killian's heart was beating fast and erratic. It made her smile even bigger. That is until a nurse comes rushing into the room, Dr. Whale close behind her. Emma instantly feels heat flood her face and steps back and out of the way._

 _"Mr. Jones you're awake." Dr. Whale says sending a look over his shoulder at Emma. "We've all been very worried about you."_

 _"Aye." Killian says, looking back and forth from Whale to the nurse who was fiddling with the machines next to him. "Any chance I can lose some of this?" He asks lifting his hand and gesturing to the wires and tubes attached._

 _"We could probably manage that." Whale says nodding to the nurse to do just that and then grabbing Killian's chart to make notes._

 _"Any chance I could get out of here soon?" Killian asks hopeful. "Not that I don't appreciate your hospitality, but I remember the food you serve here and the way it…moves." Killian squirms a bit at the memory. "I rather not stay for dinner."_

 _"You've bypassed dinner altogether while you were resting." Whale says setting down Killian's chart and linking his hands in front of him. "And we don't serve Jell-o for breakfast usually."_

 _Startled that he was out that long it takes Killian a moment to respond. "I would still like to leave all the same."_

 _"Killian…" Emma prepares to argue, but falls silent when Whale holds up a hand to stop her._

 _"You've been through quite an ordeal from what I understand Mr. Jones." Whale says linking his hands again. "You're body went through something that no one has ever had to endure before. Like I told Ms. Swan, from what she described and what I understand of the magic involved, you very well might have died in that clearing before something…or someone…brought you back." Whale pauses now to let those words sink in. "Now I've run every medical test that I know of, have even allowed some magic to be used, in an attempt to discern how to best go about your recovery."_

 _"It sounds like you're saying I won't be leaving this bloody bed anytime soon." Killian all but grumbles, lifting his hand to rub his face now that the nurse had finally freed it._

 _"What I'm saying is that medically all I can offer to you is a prescription for some strong pain medication and a recommendation for as much rest as you can get. If you promise me that you will at least pretend to listen to my recommendation I can have you cleared to leave in the morning…into the care of Ms. Swan of course." Whale says quick to turn to Emma and offer her a professional smile._

 _"Isn't that a bit soon?" Emma asks stepping forward now that the nurse had left and it was just the three of them in the room. "You said he might've died in that clearing…"_

 _"And you brought him back." Whale interrupts Emma again. "Or he came back to be with you. Either way it doesn't take a magical medical degree to understand that what transpired in Neverland is far beyond the reach of the medicine in this realm."_

 _Emma wasn't still completely convinced, but judging by the look on Killian's face there was no keeping him here if Whale was willing to let him go. "Thank you." Emma says nodding at Whale and reaching out to squeeze Killian's hand. Killian attempts to squeeze her hand back, but he's too weak to more than twitch his fingers close. She understands what he is trying to do and just squeezes his again._

 _Watching the silent exchange Whale looks away to offer them semblance of privacy. "I'll just get the paperwork in order for the morning." And he makes a quick exit to do just that._

 _"You're going to be staying with my parents and I until you're better." Emma says the instant Whale was out of the room. Her tone left no room for argument, not that Killian really wanted to argue with her._

 _"Alright." Killian smiles and feeling a bit stronger, attempts to squeeze her hand again, this time his fingers close around hers but offer no force. He could tell Emma was thrown by his ready agreement and he smiled. "You never finished telling me how we ended up here from Neverland."_

 _It takes Emma a moment to remember where they were and before she starts back up she settles herself on the side of his bed, resting his hand in between hers in her lap. "After Merlin explained what had happened and we realized the Dagger had disappeared, I knew it was true, that you had defeated the Darkness and the danger was over. All I wanted then was to get you back here and to the hospital. Merlin understood and was able to get Henry, you, and I back to the mansion where my parents, Regina, and Belle were busy researching. From there everything went pretty fast, we all just wanted to get you to the hospital."_

 _"And here we are…" Killian nods his head. "The dagger is gone?" He asks, wanting to be sure._

 _"It disappeared with the vortex." Emma nods. "Belle is taking the book Henry found and is doing some more research, but as far as we know it was destroyed."_

 _"I can't believe it." Killian sighs shaking his head._

 _"It's a lot to take in." Emma says sympathetically rubbing Killian's arm._

 _"No…well yes…but no." Killian shakes his head again and slowly brings his gaze back up to Emma's. "Don't you see Swan? I've been waiting for this moment for over 300 years. To find and defeat the Dark One."_

 _"I don't understand." Emma shakes her head. "You were chasing after Rumpelstiltskin, he's still alive Killian. Belle thinks she might even have a way to wake him now that the Darkness has been destroyed."_

 _"I used to think that was true. That I was chasing Rumpelstiltskin all those years, but I was wrong all along." Killian could see that Emma was still confused. "If there was something that this entire experience has taught me is that the Dark One and Rumpelstiltskin are not the same person. Just like you and the Dark One weren't. The Dark One is it's own entity that is forced upon its host, and even if it's done willingly in the case of Rumpelstiltskin, he isn't entirely at fault for his actions. The coward that I met before went down a very dark path that he couldn't control, the Darkness controlled him. That was what I had been chasing all along, not Rumpelstiltskin."_

 _Emma can only nod her head and run her fingers through Killian's hair. "How does it feel? After all this time?"_

 _Killian doesn't answer right away, and instead takes a moment to look off into the distance over Emma's shoulder. His gaze is almost vacant and Emma can only imagine what he was thinking, what he was remembering. 300 years was a long time. Finally he brings his gaze back to hers and shrugs his shoulders. "I rather think about you and what comes next."_

 _She didn't think it was possible to love him more, but in that moment she knew she did. Unable to resist she leans forward and gently presses her lips to his, but this time pulls back before they set off any more machines. "I should go. Let you get that rest Whale prescribed." She starts to carefully rise form the bed, but freezes when Killian's grip on her arm is stronger than it was before. Her gaze drops down to his hand and slowly rises back to his gaze._

 _"Stay with me Swan."_

 _"Killian I'm just going to go sit in my chair." Emma says gesturing to where she had been sitting when he and woke._

 _"No, stay here." Killian says and Emma finally understands what he's saying._

 _"I can't share your bed with you Killian, you need to sleep and you won't if you're uncomfortable."_

 _"Like I would ever be uncomfortable sharing a bed with you Swan." Killian says with that look that always warmed her blood and got her pulse beating faster._

 _"This is not the time or the place." Emma says, trying and failing to sound stern._

 _Killian holds that same look for a moment longer before breaking into a full grin. "I'm only kidding Swan, but I would like for you to share this bed with me." He could see she was tempted. "I'll be on my best behavior." Killian says lifting his inured arm as if swearing in._

 _Emma held a serious face for only a second before a small grin breaking out. "If you're in pain or can't sleep I want you to tell me right away, are we clear?"_

 _"I promise." Killian says and slowly, careful to conceal how painful it was to move over in the bed, he makes room for Emma to stretch out along side him._

 _Emma wasn't fooled, she could see the pain flit across his eyes, but she chose to ignore it. She would never admit it aloud, but she wanted to share the bed with Killian as much as he did. After everything they had gone through, it was nice to just be close to him. Even if it was just to sleep. After Killian was settled Emma kicked her shoes off and carefully fit herself into bed next to him. Lowering her head to rest on his chest and wrapping her arm around his waist. She had never been one to cuddle before, but in this case it felt really good._

 _"This is nice." Killian sighs, settling into the bed more comfortably once Emma was settled._

 _"Hmm." Emma hums with a small nod of her head. "Go to sleep Killian." Emma says when she feels his fingers playing with the ends of her hair._

 _"Emma I just have one more thing." Killian says, his voice sleepy._

 _"Hmm?" Emma hums again._

 _"I love you Swan."_

 _Emma smiles wide and squeezes him gently around the middle before responding. "I love you Killian."_

Killian couldn't help the big grin that split his face at the end of that memory. They had slept soundlessly until morning, only waking when a startled Mary Margaret and David had burst in the room with breakfast from Granny's. It had been a few uncomfortable moments, until Killian had shared the good news about his pending release and then everyone was too happy to feel awkward. Killian had left the hospital and moved in with Emma and her parents…sleeping on the couch of course.

Things around them had slowly slipped into a calm, normalcy that Killian didn't want to talk about in case he were to jinx it. Emma had officially handed over the job of Sheriff to David, saying she didn't want the responsibility and that David already did the job without the title. She also planned to be busy helping Lily locate her father and wouldn't have the time to spare. She had agreed to be his part-time deputy and Killian had finally relented and agreed to join her after he was healed. He still struggled with the idea of giving up his pirating ways for the life of a lawman, but it would be nice to work along side Swan and David.

Mary Margaret and Regina had decided to share the duties of the Mayor. Regina enjoyed the politics involved and Mary Margaret was great with community outreach. It also allowed her to teach again, which she hadn't wanted to admit that she missed. Henry was still splitting time between staying with Regina and with Emma, usually lining up the nights he spent with Regina when Roland and Robin stayed over. Pretty soon it wouldn't matter because Robin was moving in with Regina. He had accepted the third, and final, open position as a Deputy.

Belle, like Emma had said, had been close to uncovering the problem of waking Rumpelstiltskin. Now that the Darkness had been destroyed True Love's Kiss was able to work for them, since it was magic alone keeping him unconscious. He was no longer the ruthless, cold man they had all feared and despised. But also not the coward Killian had remembered. Gold remembered everything he had done to all of them and felt great remorse for it, he spent much of his time trying to find ways to make it up to everyone and was currently trying to track down the possession he had taken and kept from all of them.

The first item he had returned was Killian's hand, this time without the cursed words that had haunted Killian before. Emma had offered to reattach it, but Killian had turned her down. Stating that even though the hand wasn't cursed like Rumpelstiltskin had said, he wasn't that man anymore that felt he wasn't enough without two hands. That she fell in love with a one-handed pirate and that since he was no loner the pirate he had to at least stick with only one hand or she might not recognize him anymore. Emma simply rolled her eyes and with a flick of her wrist sent the hand, and the glass case to be stowed in the back of her closet, where if Killian ever changed his mind she could easily find it.

It was three weeks since Killian had woken up in the hospital and so much in their lives had changed, but this time due to their personal choices and not in response to some magical influence. The biggest change had been Emma's decision to move out of her parent's loft and into a home of her own. A house by the docks that had belonged to Mr. Gold, but with the insistence of Henry, Emma made an offer and Gold, with Belle's influence had offered her a great price. What was more surprising to everyone was that Emma had asked Killian to move in with her and Henry. Her reasoning was that the Jolly Roger wouldn't be livable in the winter and her home was close enough to the water for Killian to feel at home living on land. Killian never would tell her that he would've said yes, even if the home was in the middle of the town without even a glimpse of water.

It was how he found himself now carrying boxes into the once empty home. Now everywhere you looked there was stack of boxes with words written on them like KITCHEN or HENRY'S ROOM. There was only a few boxes marked KILLIAN, but than he didn't have many possessions that didn't belong on a ship. Emma had assured him that it didn't matter and her possessions were his possessions. Which is another reason Killian felt lucky.

"Killian could you help me!" Henry calls out struggling with the door and the larger box he was carrying. They would all be happy when the Lads cast came off next week and he would be able to move his arm freely again. Emma had already promised Henry a new video game out of guilt for having been the cause of the break.

"Here Lad." Killian says taking the box and stacking it on top of the one he had just carried in himself.

"Are you alright?" Henry asks digging through one of the boxes and releasing a relieved sigh when he finds a pen he can use to scratch under his cast. "You looked kinda lost…"

"Just one of those headaches." Killian quickly assures Henry. "Nothing to worry about."

"They're getting better right?" Henry asks with concern. "You don't have them as often as you used to."

"Just stood too quickly is all." Killian says watching as Emma comes in with a box of her own. "Do you need help with that Swan?" Killian asks, hoping she hadn't heard their conversation.

"Not from you, if you have a headache Killian you need to sit down. You remember what Whale said. And Henry…no shoving things under your cast! You could get something stuck in there or irritate your skin."

"My skin is already irritated." Henry grumbles, but pulls the pen out and sets it on the counter.

"I'm fine Swan." Killian assures Emma, waiting until she has set her own box down to come up behind her and wrap his arms around her.

"It's been three weeks. The headaches should be gone." Emma says, knowing that they really couldn't determine when Killian would be healed.

"You remember what Whale said." Killian says back to Emma in a mocking tone, causing her to nudge him with her elbow. Killian just chuckles and holds her tighter.

"I'm hungry!" Henry calls out, enjoying seeing them both so happy.

"We're meeting everyone at Granny's for dinner in an hour." Emma says stepping out of Killian's grasp to walk towards Henry. "Help me finish getting the truck unloaded and we can get cleaned up and go." She looks back over her shoulder at Killian and her gaze makes him stop from following her. "I don't want you overdoing it today, if you want to help why don't you start unpacking the boxes marked Kitchen. Hopefully you can find the coffee machine and the mugs before tomorrow morning."

"Aye." Killian nods his head. "I think I can manage that."

With a smile Emma ruffles Henry's hair and linking arms with him the two start talking as they make their way out of the house and down to the truck. Killian waits until they're out of earshot before pulling out his phone and calling a now familiar number.

"Are we ready?" Killian asks and can't help the smile that breaks out on his face. "We'll be there in an hour." Killian says and then quickly hangs out the phone, in case Emma or Henry were quick to return. Stepping into the kitchen and opening the first box Killian hesitates and looks out into the open space and the door. With no sign of Emma or Henry he can't help but pull out the small velvet box that he had David pick up for him that morning. Lifting the lid Killian smiles again, this time not as big, but now with more meaning.

He had asked David to go with him in case he needed help, but as soon as he had seen the ring he had known it belonged to Emma. The diamond sat in the center of what looked two wings…swan wings…Killian liked to think of them as. He needed her mothers help to get the right size and David to be the go between so no one in town would know what they were up to, but finally it was ready. And tonight was the night. It was time for another big change in all their lives.

Killian knew some would think they were rushing and that they had all the time in the world. But if there was one thing he learned there was no time to waste and when you knew what you wanted like he did, why wait? He didn't doubt Emma wouldn't agree with him and he didn't doubt that when he got down on one knee tonight that she wouldn't say yes. You don't go through what they did and face everything they did and not know the person almost as well as you knew yourself.

Which is why when he did get down on one knee later that night he didn't even have to ask the question to know Emma's answer was yes. And when he stood and wrapped her in his arms he never remembered feeling such happiness before. Releasing her so she can show the ring to her mother and the rest of the town Killian can't help but smile.

He never thought he would get here. Most of his live since Milah was spent on revenge and plotting, never was their a plan to find happiness. He hadn't thought it was possible. He was a dark and damaged…who would want anything to do with that? And then he met Emma and his whole purpose in life had changed. Gone was the angry, isolated man and here he was. Happier than he could ever remember and surrounded by a future family and people who genuinely cared about his well-being. His whole world had been changed for the better because of Emma, she was his own personal eclipse.

Emma comes back to him after making a circle around the room and wraps her arm around his waist and rest her head on his chest. "I'm so happy." She practically hums, looking up at him.

"Me too." Killian whispers back to her.

"So what's next?" Emma asks her gaze jumping to the whole room before looking back up at him.

"I propose a short engagement, before the next crisis throws the town into chaos." Killian sighs, pleased to hear Emma laugh in response.

"I couldn't agree more." Emma says still laughing silently. "And then what?" She can't help but ask. Not only wanting, but needing to hear the words. And from his lips.

"And then…" Killian pauses, knowing what Emma wanted to hear. "We live happily ever after."

And they did.

~The End~

 **So there it is! The end to this story that really changed from where I originally started it, but I'm so much happier with the finished project than I could ever imagine! I even loved the cheesy ending that I just felt Emma and Killian deserved after having lived such hard lives. They found each other and like David said in my story, lost each other only to find each other again. Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing this story. Thank you for sticking with a new writer to this wonderful, crazy world. I hope I didn't disappoint and look forward to hearing final thoughts!**

 **I want to say this story has closed with no intentions to write a sequel, I just don't know where I would take them from here and rather just imagine them living happily in Storybrooke starting as normal of lives as possible. I also don't really want to try once the new season starts and we see where the writers take us on their own story. That being said, I do have other Captain Swan stories floating around in my mind and to be on the lookout for their possible next great adventure!**

 **THANK YOU!**


End file.
